Código Daidouji
by Isis Temptation
Summary: La nueva profesora de la Primaria Tomoeda es una belleza rebosante de amabilidad, valor, dignidad, astucia y una actitud muy positiva; una máscara que Tomoyo sabe portar muy bien como parte de la familia Daidouji, cuyo único código es la perfección. Aunque pronto cada dogma aprendido será puesto a prueba por uno de sus alumnos, Ryusei Kinomoto, y su incomprensible padre, Touya.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y demás personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**1**

**Si vas a caer, levántate con dignidad**

Sonó la campana. Las clases del primer día oficialmente habían llegado a su fin.

Dios, juro que desde la escuela media superior que no había esperado tanto por ese glorioso sonido. Inclusive había olvidado esa sensación de ligereza sobre tus hombros cuando ese chirrido se esparce por los pasillos y anuncia que finalmente eres libre por el resto del día.

Y claro, digo desde el bachillerato porque no recuerdo campana alguna durante la universidad, además de que entonces el final de una clase lo único que logra anunciar es el inicio del verdadero suplicio: estudios, proyectos y prácticas. Por eso, que todos los ángeles bendigan el primer empleo… o al menos eso pensaba yo a mis 23 años en mi primer día de trabajo como profesora en la Escuela Primaria de Tomoeda, una pequeña ciudad al sureste de Tokio que apenas si conseguía figurar en el mapa.

Daba igual, pensaba yo. La ciudad era tranquila y la gente muy amable, como lo era la encantadora señora que ahora se aparecía en mi salón de clases marcado por fuera como el "3-A".

—¿Qué tal tu primer día, Daidouji-san? ¿Cómo se portaron esos pequeños diablillos contigo?

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Nakamura-san, aunque admito que estaba muy nerviosa —le sonreí y era la verdad. Por primera vez tener frente a mí a cerca de treinta pequeños sin supervisión de mis superiores o tutores había sido absolutamente escalofriante, pero en mi familia tenemos un dicho: si tienes miedo debes estar siempre a un paso de él y nunca, _nunca_ permitas que te alcance. En serio, es algo así como una frase Daidouji. Mamá no sería la temible e infalible presidenta de uno de los emporios más grandes de Japón si no siguiera estas palabras al pie de la letra, y ciertamente yo no hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentármele para negar el puesto que supuestamente debía ocupar para dedicarme a la educación si tampoco lo creyera.

—Parecen unos ángeles ahora, pero créeme —la profesora Akane Nakamura interrumpió mi soliloquio interno y atrajo nuevamente mi atención—, cualquiera de esos niños puede darte una buena sorpresa uno de estos días, así que no se te ocurra subestimarlos y mantén siempre el orden. Que nunca olviden que eres su profesora, no su amiga —me guiñó un ojo un poco en broma, un poco en serio. Tendría que tener razón en algo, pensé, después de todo ella era la maestra del segundo grado y le había tocado tratar con la mayoría de mis actuales alumnos, por lo que decidí no echar en saco roto su consejo, aunque iría siempre a mi paso.

Salí del aula y caminé al lado de la mujer por el pasillo. Teníamos una primera reunión en el salón de profesores en unos minutos y hacia allá nos dirigíamos. En el camino optamos por intercambiar impresiones sobre el primer día de escuela y mi proceso de adaptación al nuevo ambiente. Después de todo, hacía apenas dos semanas que había llegado de Tokio y nada dejaba de ser nuevo.

—¿Cómo vas con los nombres de tus alumnos? —rió ella—. ¿Qué te pareció el pequeño Schweinsteiger?

Solté una risilla y meneé la cabeza burlándome de mí misma al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Después de cinco intentos decidí dejarlo por la paz y le pregunté cómo le llamaban sus compañeros. Definitivamente "Paul" a secas es mucho más fácil —suspiré. Los niños seguramente tuvieron que esforzarse por no reír a carcajadas al escucharme intentar en vano nombrar a su compañero alemán.

—¿Y Kinomoto? —continuó Akane—. Quizás es muy pronto aún para que te hayas dado cuenta, pero créeme: ese niño es todo un personaje.

—¿Kinomoto-kun? —arqueé una ceja e intenté recordar al susodicho. No, ciertamente aún no me aprendía los nombres de prácticamente ninguno de ellos. Evidentemente la profesora Nakamura se dio cuenta de ello y me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Te entiendo, pero no te frustres. Ya lo conocerás, a él y a todos los demás. Te aseguro que en pocos días los memorizarás todos. Al final esos pequeños serán como tus propios hijos, y es ahí donde viene el problema…

—¿Encariñarme mucho con ellos y después tener que dejarlos ir? —pregunté ingenua. ¡Oh, qué ingenua era yo frente a esa experimentada mujer! Y su mirada de autosuficiencia me lo hizo saber inmediatamente al tiempo que me daba un pequeño codazo en el costado.

—No, que no te puedas quedar con los padres —me guiñó un ojo y sentí que un calor insufrible me trepaba a la cara.

—¡Nakamura-san! —me escandalicé. No me podía imaginar hablando de un tema así con una cincuentona. "Mojigata", pude leer claramente la palabra en sus pequeños y burlones ojos oscuros. Esa mujer era absolutamente punto y aparte en la pequeña Tomoeda, pensé.

—Ah, y hablando de Kinomoto-kun… —sonrió plantándose frente al salón de maestros y antes de posar una mano en la puerta me guiñó nuevamente un ojo—, su papá es todo un ejemplar. Ya que lo conozcas me dirás si no está para comérselo entero y en caliente.

—¡Nakamu… Buenas tardes! —tuve que tragarme mi tremendo sonrojo cuando la mujer abrió de improvisto la puerta y me dejó frente a frente con el resto del profesorado que ya ocupaba su lugar.

* * *

—_¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, princesa? —_me preguntó Eriol por la tarde. Yo intentaba hacer algunos malabares para sostener el teléfono entre mi mejilla y mi hombro para conseguir sacar algo de dinero de mi cartera y pagar a la cajera del supermercado que me miraba con el gesto aburrido de quien igual podría estar trabajando que tirándose a un barranco.

—Muy bien, todos los niños parecieron encantados con su nueva maestra —respondí orgullosa al tiempo que triunfalmente sacaba unos billetes y los tendía a la mujer.

—_¿Quién no lo estaría, con esa sexy y hermosa maestra? —_le escuché reír—. _Procura no destapar todos tus encantos con ellos, o no querrán pasar de año. A mí no me importaría repetir con una profesora así…_

Mi novio, Eriol Hiragizawa, siempre fue de esas personas que saben muy bien cómo y en qué momento sacarte una buena carcajada. Nos conocimos en la universidad: él estudiaba Leyes y yo Pedagogía. Él consiguió un buen trabajo en Tokio, así que por lo pronto procurábamos hablarnos todos los días y vernos los fines de semana. El primer fin había venido él a ayudarme con la mudanza, y al siguiente fui yo quien lo visitó, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo daba igual dónde estuviéramos, pues pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo enclaustrados entre las sábanas "recuperando el tiempo perdido".

Salí del supermercado con una bolsa en cada mano y balanceando el móvil aún entre mi hombro y mi mejilla.

—¿Vendrás este fin de semana?

—_Claro. Apenas ayer te vi y ya me siento como lobo enjaulado, princesa._

—Yo también te extraño —confesé e intenté cambiarme una de las bolsas a la otra mano para poder sujetar el aparato que comenzaba a resbalarse, pero al hacerlo no vi un pequeño desnivel en el piso y antes de darme cuenta mi tobillo se estaba contorsionando y lo único que alcancé a hacer fue emitir un grito de sorpresa antes de estamparme contra el pavimento del estacionamiento. Permanecí varios segundos allí intentando calmar el dolor punzante que se me había disparado desde el tobillo. Yo y mi fabulosa costumbre de usar tacones hasta para salir a comprar la despensa.

—_Tomoyo, ¿estás bien? —_Eriol aún seguía en la línea y parecía haber escuchado mi grito, pero no pude más que mirar el desdichado aparato que había ido a rodar a poco más de un metro de mí. Sujeté mi pierna con fuerza y apreté los dientes soportando las punzadas. Si el dolor no bajaba, al menos tendría que poder aguantarme hasta llegar a casa.

—¿Estás bien? —una mano me acercó el celular y levanté la vista para encontrarme con un apuesto sujeto blanco como la nieve, de hermosos ojos dorados y extraños cabellos cenizos. Pese a su tono preocupado portaba una bella y contagiosa sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas gracias —acepté el teléfono y rápidamente me despedí de Eriol diciéndole que lo llamaría más tarde.

—Parece que todo se salvó. Menos mal que no compraste huevos, o sería un verdadero desastre —sólo entonces me di cuenta que había otro sujeto con él, de tez mucho más bronceada y cabellos oscuros. Éste se había ocupado recogiendo las cosas que se habían salido de las bolsas que ahora sostenía con una mano.

—No era necesario, ¡muchas gracias!

—¿Puedes levantarte? —habló el primero. A decir verdad, eso ni yo misma lo sabía, por lo que decidí intentarlo, pero al momento de apoyar el pie sentí como si alguien me encajara un desarmador en el talón y caí nuevamente.

—Llamaré a un taxi…

—¡No, gracias, estoy bien así! —me apresuré interrumpiendo de paso al moreno y sonreí a modo de disculpa—. Perdón, quiero decir… puedo caminar a casa, sólo necesito quitarme… esto —mientras hablaba, forcejeaba para poder sacarme las botas. Sentía cómo el pie se iba inflamando rápidamente y definitivamente no podría andar más con esos tacones, a menos en uno o dos días. Los dos varones me miraron con curiosidad mientras terminaba la operación y quedaba finalmente descalza.

—¿Caminarás descalza a tu casa? —el moreno arqueó una ceja y no supe si era incredulidad lo que veía en su gesto o unas incontenibles ganas de reír. Luché por no abochornarme. Un Daidouji no se deja amedrentar tan fácilmente. Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada, me recordé.

—Sí, sólo son dos cuadras —alcé el mentón y le dediqué mi sonrisa más angelical. Esta vez frunció el ceño: no se la había esperado. _Touché._

—Entonces te acompañaremos. Yo llevaré las bolsas y puedes apoyarte de Touya para poder caminar si gustas —propuso el otro con una sonrisa no menos encantadora que la anterior y el moreno lo miró como si le hubiera brotado cola de repente.

—Yuki, te recuerdo que Ryu nos está esperando para empezar a hacer la cena.

—Sólo son unas cuadras, Touya. Además, Yue está con él.

—Está bien —bufó el que respondía al nombre de "Touya" y se acercó a mí tendiéndome la mano—. Vamos a ver si puedes pararte primero.

—En verdad, no quiero molestarlos —repliqué—. Si tienen que irse, por favor…

—No es ninguna molestia —sonrió "Yuki". Era un hombre demasiado gentil, e incluso un poco afeminado. Entonces no pude evitar preguntarme si ambos serían pareja, aunque sus caracteres eran tan similares como el agua y el aceite…

—¡Hey, espe…! —mientras yo meditaba, el moreno se había cansado de esperar y cogió mi mano, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba nuevamente de pie y trastabillé un poco tratando de encontrar el punto de apoyo menos doloroso. Previendo que pudiera caerme, "Touya" colocó la otra mano en mi cintura y al instante sentí mi cara arder. Lo peor era que no podía decirle nada: supuestamente me estaba ayudando y rogué que fuera sólo eso. Si el sujeto intentaba propasarse siquiera un poco, no dudaría en sacar el gas pimienta de mi bolso.

—¿En verdad irás descalza? Quiero ver eso —desde su muy considerable altura (que sólo entonces noté por completo) me lanzó una sonrisa torcida y socarrona y me di cuenta que aún no soltaba mi mano. ¿Creyó que me humillaría tan fácilmente? Entonces no me conocía…

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, ninguno de nosotros ha nacido con zapatos —le sonreí como una dulce reina y tomé mis botas con una mano—. De modo que, si ustedes caballeros insisten en acompañarme, mi casa queda por acá —señalé con toda naturalidad e inicié el penoso camino de vuelta a casa, descalza, coja, y rodeada del par más disparejo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Agradecí que Yukito (que así resultó llamarse "Yuki") fuera el más elocuente, por lo que me dediqué a procurar una amena conversación con él e ignorar olímpicamente al antipático de Touya, quien por cierto no perdió ocasión para preguntar si el piso estaba frío.

Imbécil. Eran principios de abril y estaba por anochecer. El maldito piso estaba helado.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__he decidido dar un buen cambio a nuestra "dulce" Tomoyo. Como verán, en esta ocasión es un poco más incisiva, y habrá momentos en los que incluso parecerá hipócrita. No es nada más que mi respuesta a una pregunta formulada alguna vez: ¿Qué pasaría si Tomoyo en realidad no fuera tan dulce y alegre como parece? ¿Y si no fuera más que una máscara? De ahí nació "Código Daidouji". Claro, no significa que vaya a ser una bruja. Simplemente es un ser humano con altibajos, pero que siempre muestra su mejor cara al mundo. Ya veremos cuánto le dura…_

_Antes de que pregunten: la actualización será cada 2 semanas. Llevo ya la mitad de la historia escrita, por lo que creo que no tendré problema para actualizar. Periódicamente estaré subiendo alguno que otro dibujo con nuestros personajes a mi cuenta de DeviantArt (IsisTemptation) o en Facebook (Isis Temp), sólo por diversión, pero pueden sentirse libres de hacer sugerencias._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios; ya sean buenos o malos (para un autor no existe comentario malo mientras sea una crítica constructiva), siempre son bienvenidos y agradecidos._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. 2

**2**

**No especules, investiga desde la fuente**

El primer mes de clases pasó increíblemente rápido, mas no inadvertido. Antes de darme cuenta los niños ya se habían acostumbrado a mí —probablemente fui yo quien tardó más en adaptarme a ellos—, y las clases se desarrollaban con total normalidad. Tampoco tardé mucho en identificar a los pequeños que seguramente tendrían mayores dificultades en pasar las asignaturas. Tendría que poner mayor énfasis en ellos desde ahora si quería que todos aprobaran al final del año. También comenzaba a identificar a los que presentarían problemas de conducta, aquellos a los que les gustaba ser el centro de atención. Es la ventaja de los niños: no pueden esconder su personalidad por mucho tiempo.

Sonreí asomándome por la ventana desde el segundo piso. Todos habían salido a los jardines durante el receso aprovechando el fantástico día que hacía. Estábamos ya a inicios de mayo y un delicioso calor comenzaba a hacerse sentir en el ambiente, así que incluso yo sentía ganas de salir y ponerme a corretear con los niños.

—¡Hey, Kinomoto! —escuché a un niño de otra clase gritar un poco más allá—. ¿Nos puedes pasar la pelota?

El balón con el que jugaban algunos chicos había ido a parar al pie de un árbol. Sólo entonces me percaté que en una de las ramas de éste se encontraba uno de mis alumnos, Ryusei Kinomoto, recargado lánguidamente contra el tronco y leyendo cómodamente como si no estuviera a más de tres metros del suelo. ¿Qué rayos hacía ese niño ahí?

—Sí —contestó sin mover un solo músculo y volvió a su lectura.

—¡Eh! ¿y por qué no lo haces? —gritó el otro niño acercándose un poco al árbol. Se veía molesto y decidí que sería el momento de bajar si no quería que empezara una pelea ridícula entre los pequeños. Tomé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Sin embargo, cuando llegué me encontré con los niños jugando como si nada hubiera pasado y al pequeño Kinomoto en la misma posición sobre el árbol. Extrañada, me acerqué a él.

—¿Qué lees?

El libro se cerró de golpe frente a sus narices y él me dirigió una larga mirada con sus ojos oscuros antes de acomodarse un poco sobre la rama y… saltar.

—¿Qué diabl… qué crees que haces? —me corregí intentando controlar un ataque de pánico al verlo aterrizar ágilmente con sus delgadas piernas abiertas apenas lo necesario—. ¿Estás bien?

Ignorando mi gesto desencajado, Ryusei avanzó hacia mí y me extendió el ejemplar en sus manos.

—Es un libro que me prestó mi abuelo sobre los incas. Bajé para mostrárselo. Gracias, estoy bien.

Primero pensé que hablaba como un robot, pero parpadeé al darme cuenta que él simplemente estaba respondiendo en orden cronológico a cada una de mis tres preguntas anteriores (aunque no todas intencionales). Pasado el susto inicial, tomé el libro que él me ofrecía y al observar la portada noté que era una de esas ediciones de pasta dura en verde, con nada más que el título del libro al frente. Lo hojeé un poco y entonces comprobé que no se trataba de ningún libro para niños: era grueso, cargado de texto y "aburrido", como lo definiría la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

—¿Te gusta este tipo de libros? —no pude resistirme a preguntar y él asintió llanamente—. ¿Dices que es de tu abuelo? Debe ser un hombre muy culto —sonreí y él volvió a asentir.

—Mi abuelo es arqueólogo. Algún día seré como él.

Admiré la decisión con la que decía aquello. Recordé entonces las palabras de la profesora Nakamura: ese niño era todo un personaje, y no era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de ello. En realidad, descifrar en qué radicaba su particularidad era de por sí un problema. No sabría si empezar por su aparente hermetismo para con los demás, que irónicamente contrastaba con su impecable educación hacia los adultos. Era muy quieto y no solía jugar con otros, y sin embargo era miembro clave del equipo de fútbol y todo un as de los deportes. Otra rareza: ninguna materia era su punto débil. De matemáticas a japonés, Kinomoto era como un pequeño genio, no obstante, ningún niño parecía interesado en querer abusar de él como lo harían del clásico ratón de biblioteca. Por si fuera poco, sus facciones finas y su cabello brillante, pero sobre todo sus fuertes ojos negros daban ya clara muestra de que en un futuro sería un joven muy apuesto, y no era difícil notar que algunas niñas le lanzaban tímidas miradas arreboladas a las que él parecía absolutamente inmune. Y con inmune me refiero a toda la extensión de la palabra: no sólo no le interesaban, sino que ni siquiera hacía como muchos niños de su edad que daban señales de repulsión y salían corriendo cuando una niña se atrevía a decirles algo lindo o siquiera se acercaba a ellos. No, Ryusei se limitaba a dar una inclinación de cabeza, quizás un "gracias" y tranquilamente se marchaba como si nada.

—Profesora Daidouji —su voz infantil me trajo de vuelta al presente y me obligué a mirar sus curiosos ojos negros. ¿De dónde había aprendido a fruncir así el ceño?

—¿Qué pasa, Kinomoto-kun?

—El timbré acaba de sonar. ¿No debemos regresar al salón?

—¡El salón! —le sonreí. Ni siquiera había escuchado la campana—. Claro, ¿me acompañas? —le tendí una mano que él contempló con el mismo ceño, pero que igualmente tomó después de un breve titubeo.

—Profesora Daidouji… —me llamó mientras andábamos hacia las escaleras.

—Dime.

—¿Le interesa el libro?

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que aún tenía en mi otra mano su lectura y me disculpé por no habérselo devuelto antes.

—Parece interesante —sonreí intentando sacar conversación para conocer un poco más de mi alumno—. ¿Te interesan las civilizaciones antiguas?

—Sí.

—¿Y crees que cuando termines de leerlo me lo puedas prestar?

Su cabeza rotó lentamente hacia mí y nuevamente ahí estaba su extraña mirada oscura, tan poco "adecuada" para un niño de nueve años. En verdad —pensé al verlo ahí—, cada niño es un pequeño universo.

—Sí —volvió la vista al frente.

* * *

Todos los niños caminaban a casa en compañía de sus amigos. Las niñas solían salir en grupos más numerosos, en tanto que los niños lo hacían en grupos de dos en dos. Algunos —especialmente los más pequeños— eran recogidos a la salida por sus padres o hermanos mayores y otros se quedaban a participar en los diferentes clubes y equipos. Yo no solía quedarme tanto tiempo después de clases, por lo que no sabía mucho sobre estos últimos, pero aquel día se me retrasó un poco más la revisión de unos trabajos que no quería llevarme a casa y al salir me encontré con los pequeños que caminaban hacia la salida. Entre ellos me encontré a Kinomoto con su carita manchada de tierra. Noté que hacía un simple gesto de despedida a sus compañeros y se marchaba.

—Hey, ¿no quieres ir a jugar a casa de Daisuke? —le preguntaba uno de ellos. Parecía de cuarto grado. Kinomoto negó con la cabeza y se disculpó.

—Gracias, pero no puedo —diciendo esto sencillamente dio la media vuelta y se enfiló a la salida. Me sentía curiosa y no podía evitarlo (Akane tampoco se había equivocado al decir que así sería), así que apresuré el paso y le di alcance en la banqueta.

—Kinomoto-kun —le llamé y él pareció sorprendido de verme ahí—. ¿Siempre vas solo a tu casa? —él asintió como si nada—. ¿Por qué no vas con tus compañeros?

Él pareció meditar mi pregunta antes de responder:

—No viven en la misma dirección que yo.

Ésa era una buena respuesta, pensé, pero no era mi única duda, así que decidí hurgar un poco más.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¿Vive usted en la misma dirección que yo? —él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué un niño de tu edad frunce el ceño de esa manera? Pensé, ¿acaso no es una expresión muy adulta para tu tierna carita?

—No me queda lejos —respondí con una sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de dónde vivía él, pero a esas alturas me daba igual. Estoy casi segura que la curiosidad es mi talón de Aquiles y algún día será mi perdición—. Y… dime —comencé andando ya a su lado—, ¿nunca sales a jugar con tus amigos?

Pareciera que le hubiera pedido resolver una ecuación. Ryusei me miró como si no pudiera comprender mis palabras.

—Jugamos en la escuela.

En verdad, no sé si este niño es demasiado complicado o demasiado simple. Decidí intentar un poco más.

—¿Y el resto del día? ¿Juegas con los niños que viven por tu casa?

—No hay niños de mi edad por la casa.

—¿Con tus hermanos?

—No tengo hermanos.

Contuve las ganas de entornar los ojos. Ahora comenzaba a entender por qué era tan solitario.

—¿Qué haces entonces?

Sus negros ojos no habían dejado de observarme un solo segundo. Me comenzaba a preguntar si lo había visto siquiera parpadear.

—Tenemos tarea, usted lo sabe, es mi maestra.

Con tu genio, no te llevará ni treinta minutos resolverla toda, pensé, pero no era el caso decírselo.

—¿Y qué haces después?

—Limpiar la casa, preparar la cena —se encogió de hombros—. A veces tengo tiempo de leer antes de que llegue papá del trabajo.

¿Eso era todo? No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?

—¿Sales mucho con tu papás? —tenía que agotar mis posibilidades, quizá este niño tenía una vida muy familiar, pensé, pero él negó nuevamente.

—Sólo los fines de semana. Papá trabaja el resto de la semana.

—¿Y tu mamá? —suspiré casi rendida.

—No tengo mamá.

"No tengo mamá", tan sencillo como decir "hoy comeré arroz", o cualquiera lo interpretaría así por la forma en que él lo había dicho. Ryusei siguió caminando como si nada, admirando las copas de los árboles por donde pasábamos, y yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, estaba de piedra. ¿Qué se dice en una situación así? No sabía si su mamá estaba muerta o los había abandonado a él y a su padre, o quizás era una prófuga de la justicia, o incluso era posible que…

Demasiadas ideas. ¿Debería mejor preguntarle?

—Usted quiere saber qué le pasó a mi madre —cuando parpadeé nuevamente encontré la mirada de Ryusei fija en mí. Ojos oscuros y difíciles de leer. Asentí con la cabeza—. Ella murió cuando yo nací.

¿Quieres dejar de hablar de esas cosas como si hablaras del clima? En verdad, cada niño es un universo, y comenzaba a entender que éste era uno de ésos que jamás comprendería. Al contrario, él parecía haber leído mis pensamientos mucho mejor. Ni siquiera desviaba la mirada para decir esas cosas. ¿Por qué?

—Aquí vivo —se detuvo él de pronto frente a un pequeño bloque de departamentos con un bonito jardín al frente—. ¿Desea pasar?

Tardé unos cinco segundos en decidirme, pero ya estaba ahí, así que no estaría de más hablar un poco con el señor Kinomoto.

—¿Puedo?

—Adelante.

* * *

Como mencioné, un niño como Ryusei no necesitaba mucha ayuda para resolver los ejercicios que le había dejado de tarea a la clase, pero igual me ofrecí a ayudarle si acaso le surgían dudas. Me preguntó un par de cosas, aunque sospeché que lo hacía más por la cortesía de hacerme sentir útil que por otra cosa. Mientras lo miraba trabajar no pude evitar pensar que mamá hubiera estado contenta con tener un hijo como él. Siempre deseó un niño y yo siempre quise un hermano menor, uno educado y que no diera mucha lata; uno como Ryusei.

Terminados los deberes, me ofrecí a ayudarlo con la comida. Modestia aparte, siempre he sido buena en la cocina. Incluso logré convencerlo de preparar algunas galletas, ya que su padre tardaría en llegar. Aunque intentó esconderlo, Ryusei estaba emocionado.

—Es la primera vez que no hago galletas con la tía Sakura o Yukito —comentó de pronto mientras yo metía las planchas al horno—, y usted las hace muy diferentes, profesora Daidouji.

—¿Nunca habías hecho polvorones? —pregunté y él meneó la cabeza negativamente. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas y un tenue atisbo de sonrisa quería asomarse entre sus labios. Contemplé a mi alrededor. La cena estaba en la olla y los utensilios que habíamos requerido se encontraban ya en el lavavajillas. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que el estofado y las galletas estuvieran listos… y al señor Kinomoto.

—¿Nos acompañará a cenar, profesora Daidouji? —preguntó él de pronto. Era interesante escucharle preguntar algo finalmente. Sin embargo no podía aceptar la invitación de un niño tan fácilmente. Ya mucho había interferido con auto-invitarme a acompañarlo y entrar a su casa.

—Esperemos a que llegue tu papá y entonces le preguntas, ¿te parece?

Ryusei asintió y en ese momento, como invocado por mis palabras, se escuchó la puerta de entrada girar sobre sus goznes. El rostro del pequeño se iluminó y corrió hacia el recibidor.

—¡Papá!

—Perdón por la tardanza. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Ryu?

Era sin duda alguna una voz muy varonil y agradable. El señor Kinomoto bien podría ser un locutor de radio, pensé sin poder evitarlo. También se escuchaba que era un hombre joven. Había pensado que tendría unos treinta y cinco años, pero era probable que fuera aún más joven.

—Papá, quiero presentarte a alguien.

—¿Trajiste a un amigo a casa?

—No.

Reí internamente. Al parecer, Ryusei jamás brindaba más información de la requerida en una respuesta.

—¿Entonces?

Decidí salir de la cocina y presentarme yo misma. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo extraño de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa y definitivamente curiosa. Me alisé la falda y caminé al recibidor. Podía escuchar las voces de ambos aproximándose y preparé mi mejor sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, señor Kino… moto —cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de mi sorpresa al encontrarme frente a frente con uno de los sujetos que me había ayudado aquella vez que tropecé afuera del supermercado. Se trataba del moreno. Nunca olvidaría su rostro bronceado y burlón. ¿Ese payaso era el padre del cortés Ryusei?

—Papá, ella es la profesora Daidouji —Ryu tomaba de la mano a su padre y sus ojos parecían un poco más grandes de lo normal. Era sorprendente lo rápido que ese pequeño cambiaba de estado de ánimo.

—Tomoyo, ¿cierto? —superando la sorpresa inicial, el hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello—. No imaginaba que tú fueras la maestra de Ryu.

Por si fuera poca, mi sorpresa inicial se había disparado al comprender que él había recordado mi nombre. ¡Diablos! Siempre fui mala para los nombres, y precisamente en el último mes había tenido que aprenderme los de todos mis alumnos. Pero algo tenía que responder…

—Sí, es una pequeña sorpresa… Kinomoto-san…

—Es Touya, ¿recuerdas? —su sonrisa comenzó a asomar por un costado. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que me había olvidado de su nombre. Tuve que sonreír con cortesía para no sonrojarme de inmediato.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Ryusei nos contempló a ambos con curiosidad. Su padre posó ahora la otra mano sobre su cabeza y despeinó su cabello igualmente oscuro—, ¡Hey!

—¿Hiciste algo malo? —ignorando la protesta de su hijo, Touya le lanzó una mirada—. Normalmente me citan en la escuela, pero es la primera vez que tu maestra tiene que venir directamente a la casa para hablar conmigo. ¿Qué fue ahora, Ryu?

—¡No he hecho nada!

Increíble, pero sólo frente a su padre Ryusei parecía comportarse como un niño normal.

—Kinomo… Ryusei-kun tiene razón —me corregí. Después de todo estaba en casa de los Kinomoto—. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Al contrario, es uno de los niños más inteligentes de mi clase y tiene un buen comportamiento.

Touya no pareció creerme en primera instancia, así que alzó una ceja hacia su hijo. Después se dirigió a mí.

—¿Puedo preguntar entonces qué haces aquí?

—Yo la invité. La profesora Daidouji me ayudó a hacer la cena y unas galletas.

Gracias a dios que había hablado el niño, porque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Así que mi hijo te hizo cocinar para nosotros —como el buen payaso que había demostrado ser, Touya me dedicó una sonrisa ladina y socarrona. Por su gesto, comprendí que quería hacerme rabiar, pero no lo lograría. Aún no entendía quién era yo, así que le sonreí como una dulce e inocente niña.

—Fue muy divertido. Ryusei-kun es un excelente cocinero. Supongo que ha aprendido mucho de prepararte la comida todos los días —detrás de mi cara de ángel estaba mi deleite: "eres un papá irresponsable y tienes a tu niño de ocho años cocinando para ti". Touya lo captó, estoy segura de ello, pero se hizo el desentendido y caminando hacia la cocina se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, es un alivio que no cocine como el monstruo de su tía.

—Papá, la tía Sakura no es un monstruo —reclamó el pequeño y no pude evitar reírme, aunque lo hice lo más quedo que pude. El hombre, no obstante, se dio cuenta y me miró con autosuficiencia.

—Bueno, creo que ustedes dos ya hicieron suficiente. Si me lo permiten, serviré los platos; después de todo, eres nuestra invitada —hizo una silla a un lado y me invitó a sentar. Era notorio que había algo detrás de su sonrisa disfrazada, pero decidí seguirle el juego. Después de apagar el horno donde seguían las galletas y lavarse las manos, Ryusei fue el primero en sentarse tranquilamente a la mesa. Me disculpé para ir al baño a lavarme las manos y cuando regresé la cena estaba servida y Touya estaba sentado. La mesa era de cuatro sillas, de manera que Touya y Ryusei se miraban de frente y yo estaba en el medio.

—¿Cómo siguió tu tobillo?

—¿Mi tobillo? —y sólo entonces lo recordé—. ¡Ah! Muy bien, gracias. Me costó trabajo caminar durante un par de días, pero no era nada serio. Ya no me duele nada.

—¿Cómo conociste a la profesora Daidouji, papá?

—¿Qué te dije de hablar con la boca llena? —Touya alzó una ceja y un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del pequeño—. La conocí tirada en el estacionamiento del supermercado.

Sentí que me atragantaba con un pedazo de zanahoria y comencé a toser un poco. Después de unos insufribles segundos finalmente pude respirar tranquila otra vez. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Bien podía haber dicho "Nos conocimos en el estacionamiento del supermercado", o algo así. Al levantar la mirada me encontré nuevamente con la sonrisa burlona de Touya y mi bendito autocontrol tuvo que hacer acto de aparición para no dedicarle al menos una buena mirada glacial.

Agradecí al cielo que aquél fuera el único percance de la cena. El resto de la velada pasó tranquilamente y las galletas resultaron estar deliciosas. Incluso me sentí satisfecha al ver la cara de sorpresa de Touya después de probarlas. Seguramente no había esperado que estuvieran tan buenas. _Touché._

Ryusei se despidió pronto y subió a su recámara. Aprovechando la oportunidad de quedarme a solas con su padre, decidí que era momento de hablar con él.

—¿Ryusei suele ser tan solitario? —fui directo al grano mientras le ayudaba a recoger la vajilla. Junto al lavaplatos, él me miró de reojo.

—No tiene muchos amigos, ¿verdad?

—Tú eres su padre, deberías saberlo —le pasé un par de platos—. Parece que prefiere leer a relacionarse con otros.

—Creo que esa manía la aprendió de Yue.

—¿Yue?

Touya se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. Siempre fue un niño muy quieto. No sé si eso sea bueno.

Asi que Touya Kinomoto estaba inseguro de su labor como padre. Podía comprenderlo: aún no conocía a un padre que supiera al cien porciento lo que estaba haciendo. Decidiendo llevar la fiesta en paz, pensé en tranquilizarlo.

—No creo que sea malo. A veces se debe a que tienen problemas para socializar, pero Ryusei no los tiene. Habla bien con los demás chicos y tiene algún leve altercado de vez en cuando, pero no lo he visto discutir fuertemente hasta el momento. Además, es muy bueno para los deportes. Algunos chicos lo admiran.

—Desde primer año me dijo que quería entrar al equipo de futbol, y no tuvo problemas para que lo admitieran. Es muy bueno —sonrió orgulloso. El orgullo de todo hombre: tener un niño bueno en los deportes. Testosterona, nunca fallas.

—También es buen chico con las niñas. No les grita como otros niños. Al contrario, las escucha y luego dice lo que tiene que decir. Por supuesto que a muchas les gusta eso —reí—. Tiene una linda manera de rechazarlas. En verdad, con todo eso no sé por qué sigue siendo tan solitario.

—Yo tampoco —admitió él y finalmente parecía sincero—. Eso de tratar bien a las mujeres lo sacó de Yuki y mi hermana.

_Yuki. _Ah, ahora recordaba por qué me había sonado el nombre de Yukito cuando Ryusei lo había mencionado. Era el amigo amanerado de Touya.

—¿Y qué sacó de ti? —pregunté finalmente—. Ryusei parece un niño muy serio y maduro —no pude siquiera disfrazar por dónde iba mi comentario: "totalmente opuesto a ti". De cualquier manera, Touya alzó su ceja sarcástica y se recargó contra la mesa.

—Precisamente eso, _profesora_ —me guiñó un ojo—. Precisamente.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__el pequeño Ryusei ha hecho acto de aparición. Les confesaré que me encanta este niño, poco a poco irán viendo porqué. Y desde ya podemos ir viendo ese estira-y-afloja entre Tomoyo y Touya, aunque él parece tomárselo menos en serio que ella. ¿Qué opinan?_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios al primer capítulo y vía Facebook. Apenas es el inicio de la historia, así que espero les siga gustando. Y aprovechando la época: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Les deseo mucho éxito y felicidad en todo su esplendor (con todo y sus malos ratos, que no sólo son inevitables, sino necesarios). Saludos y no olviden dejar sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. 3

**3**

**Celebra las fiestas con estilo**

—Es un bombón, ¿verdad?

Si no hubiéramos estado en el pasillo, tan cerca del patio donde los niños jugaban, definitivamente habría soltado la carcajada ante las ocurrencias de la profesora Nakamura tras mi declaración sobre lo ocurrido en casa de los Kinomoto. Los pequeños ojos de la mujer no habían tardado en brillar ante la mención del padre de mi alumno. A sus cincuenta años, esa señora tenía las hormonas de una universitaria.

—Nakamura-san, tengo novio. Es un hombre gentil, sensible, inteligente, trabajador, galante, guapo, con muy buen gusto y atlético… y no es gay —aclaré, acostumbrada a ser ésa la primera réplica que escuchaba siempre que describía a Eriol

—¿Y se puede saber de dónde sacaste semejante joya?

—De la universidad —respondí con una sonrisa. Nakamura se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien por ti, linda. Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, las mortales suspiramos por sujetos como Kinomoto.

Era imposible. Esa mujer siempre tendría algo con qué debatirme.

—Es guapo, pero un poco payaso para mi gusto.

El tipo había querido burlarse de mí no una, sino dos veces. Era un socarrón de primera y encima un irresponsable con su pobre hijo. ¿Qué clase de persona pone a cocinar a un pequeño de ocho años? En lugar de limpiar la casa y hacer la comida para su padre holgazán, ese niño debería estar jugando y ensuciándose de tierra y lodo con otros de su edad. En otras palabras: viviendo su infancia.

—Un payaso que está para comerse —continuó ella—. Cuando Kinomoto-kun fue mi alumno, no dejaba de buscar cualquier excusa para hacer venir a su padre.

Y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

—Oh, ahora entiendo por qué Touya se sorprendió de que no tuviera quejas sobre el comportamiento de su hijo. Usted lo llamaba tan seguido que llegó a creer que ese niño era todo un vándalo.

—¿Un vándalo? No lo creo. Para Kinomoto-san, su hijo nunca pasó de no prestar atención en clase y ser un poco inquieto.

Miré al patio. El pequeño Ryusei leía tranquilamente sobre la misma rama en que lo había visto ayer. ¿Inquieto? Tenía que ser una broma.

—¡Ryu-kun! —un grito en el patio llamó mi atención. Era raro que alguien llamara al susodicho por su nombre. Pronto vi aparecer a una pequeña que llegó corriendo a los pies del "árbol de lectura de Ryusei".

—¿Quién es ella? —mi curiosidad siempre dispuesta a saltar a la menor provocación.

—Takefumi Ayami-chan, es mi alumna.

Lo siguiente que vi fue al niño bajando de su árbol para encontrarse con su nueva compañía, quien le obsequió un jugo que extrañamente él aceptó. Digo "extrañamente", porque nunca lo había visto aceptar los regalos que sus compañeras de clase tan gustosamente le ofrecían.

—Cuando Ayami-chan acababa de entrar a la escuela y Kinomoto-kun estaba en mi clase, hubo un pequeño altercado con unos niños de quinto —explicó Nakamura—. Esos chicos comenzaron a molestarla porque una vez vino a la escuela con calcetas de diferentes colores (la verdad es que es un poco distraída), y cuando la hicieron llorar Kinomoto-kun entró a defenderla. Míralo, se ve muy flacucho, pero es todo un pequeño karateca y les dio unas buenas patadas a los tres. Por supuesto, tuve que citar a su padre, fue la primera vez que vi a Kinomoto-san. El punto es que desde entonces ningún niño se atreve a acercarse a él.

Diez minutos de charla con Nakamura eran como una visita a la Interpol. Ahora entendía por qué ninguna discusión con ese niño terminaba mal: simplemente los otros le tenían miedo. Y seguramente era ésa la misma razón por la que no tenía muchos amigos… por no mencionar su extraña personalidad.

—¿Y esa pequeña es su única amiga? —aventuré a preguntar.

—Algo así. Ella prácticamente lo idolatra. Es su héroe, ¿entiendes? Y en algún momento él se cansó de rechazar sus obsequios. Ahora deja que lo siga a donde sea.

Un héroe que era hijo de un hombre que resultaba ser una parodia de sí mismo. Las ironías de la vida, pensé.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde llegó Eriol de visita. Normalmente nos encontrábamos el sábado por la mañana y pasábamos dos días juntos, pero esta vez había un evento en el templo Tsukimine y lo invité para asistir los dos. Era la primera vez que asistía a un festival en Tomoeda y tenía ansiedad por conocerlo.

Para la ocasión, saqué de mi armario una preciosa yukata color crema con bordados en lila y un obi en rosa. Mi familia es muy ceremonial en cuanto a celebraciones se trata, y siempre debemos portar la vestimenta tradicional, pero no me quejo: me encanta usar un lindo kimono o una yukata de acuerdo a la ocasión y sentirme transportada a otras épocas.

Me peiné con esmero: me recogí el cabello en un moño por un costado, del que salían dos mechones largos en bucles. Un adorno con flores de cerezo en seda hizo el resto. Me maquillé sutilmente, apenas un poco de sombra para resaltar mis ojos violetas y brillo en los labios. Miré en el espejo el resultado y sonreí satisfecha.

—Te ves hermosa —Eriol me hizo dar una vuelta para modelarle y yo también me di el lujo de admirarlo. Se veía muy guapo con su yukataazul con detalles del sol y de la luna. Como dije, mi novio tiene un magnífico gusto.

—¿Vamos?

—Sí, antes de que me arrepienta y te quite esa yukata aquí mismo —su mirada azul decía aún más que sus palabras, así que me apresuré a tomar mis llaves y monedero y salimos a la deliciosa noche primaveral.

El templo quedaba a pocas cuadras, por lo que llegamos caminando, y para cuando lo hicimos la celebración estaba en su apogeo. Los olores a comida se mezclaban por doquier y los gritos infantiles se alzaban desde los puestos de juegos. Éramos de las pocas personas que portaban el traje tradicional, por lo que nos ganamos muchas miradas al pasar. A ninguno de los dos nos importó demasiado; al contrario, estábamos orgullosos de dejar a occidente a un lado por unas horas.

No tardé en encontrarme con algunos alumnos. Iban en sus grupos de amigos y se retaban unos a otros en los juegos. A lo lejos también alcancé a reconocer a Ayami con su familia. La distraída niña no cesaba de mirar aquí y allá, deslumbrada por tanta festividad y color.

Vimos una banca desocupada cerca de un árbol y caminamos hacia allá para disfrutar un rato del simple pasar de la gente, pero justo en el momento en que Eriol me invitaba a sentarme vimos pasar a una pareja con sendos barquillos de nieve. Mi novio conocía bien una de mis mayores debilidades: el helado de frambuesa cubierto de chocolate.

—Tengo una idea: quédate aquí y yo iré a traernos unos helados. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Existía alguna manera de decir que no a semejante oferta? Sin embargo, aunque me ofrecí a acompañarlo, él insistió en que lo esperara ahí. Producto del matrimonio entre un empresario japonés y una dama de la alta sociedad inglesa, Eriol había aprendido la disciplina y los modales a la antigua usanza. El resultado era un elocuente caballero occidental con astucia y firmeza orientales. A mí, por supuesto, me encantaba lo primero y admiraba lo segundo.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado. Cuando lo vi quedé fascinada con su pequeña y casual Yukata celeste.

—Buenas noches, profesora Daidouji —me saludó Ryusei contemplándome, o quizá debería decir examinándome. Sentada como estaba, nuestros rostros estaban casi a la misma altura—. ¿Está esperando a alguien?

Asentí con una sonrisa y correspondí a su saludo. Entonces me fijé que en su mano derecha sujetaba una bolsa llena de premios de los puestos.

—Veo que te estás divirtiendo. ¿Todo eso lo ganaste tú solito?

—No —como siempre, mi alumno no daba más información de la solicitada.

—¿Vienes con tus amigos? —me animé a preguntar. Esperaba que así fuera, pero él negó otra vez sin decir nada más.

—Ryu, ¿con quién estás hablando?

Al voltearme hacia el recién llegado tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi voluntad para no dejar mostrar mi sorpresa. "No es de buena educación reaccionar ante la gente que es _diferente_", me habían enseñado desde pequeña.

—Yue, ella es mi profesora, la señorita Daidouji —contestó Ryu al hombre que se colocó a su lado. El tal "Yue" resultaba ser un hombre de rasgos albinos, con el cabello blanco como la luna y los ojos muy claros, en algún rango perdido entre el gris y el violeta. Tenía la piel tan pálida que casi no contrastaba con su blanca yukata con estampados grises, y su cabello atado en una cola era tan largo que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera. Pero, por encima de todo, si tuviera que describir su mirada diría que era la viva imagen de un felino al acecho.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

—Daidouji-san… lo he escuchado.

Hielo. Ese tipo era tan frío que se me congeló la sonrisa de cortesía en la cara. Su mirada gélida sólo se apartó de mí cuando Ryusei interrumpió el silencioso análisis mutuo.

—¿Puedo darle mi premio a la profesora Daidouji?

—Tú lo ganaste, es tu decisión lo que hagas con él.

El niño asintió y entonces me mostró lo que cargaba en su mano izquierda, la que no llevaba la bolsa grande. Se trataba de una bolsita transparente con un pez negro de cola azulada nadando en su interior.

—Muchas gracias, Ryusei-kun, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Debió costarte mucho trabajo ganarte un pez tan bonito.

—Entonces con mayor razón debes aceptarlo —interrumpió otra voz—. Como buena maestra, seguramente debes saber que es de mala educación rechazar un obsequio así. Puedes herir la autoestima de un niño muy fácilmente.

_Touya._

Lo encaré con seriedad. No sabía en qué momento se había acercado, pero me daba cuenta que el padre de mi alumno no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de anunciar su presencia con un nada sutil chantaje.

—¿No lo quiere?

Pero más cruel que el chantaje de Touya era intentar resistirse a la mirada de ese pequeño. No se trataba de un gesto ensayado como muchos niños de su edad. No, Ryusei no necesitaba juntar las cejas ni torcer la boca en una triste mueca. Él simplemente me contemplaba con sus negros ojazos y la espalda bien erguida para estar a mi altura, en paciente espera de mi respuesta. Su mano con la bolsa y el pez continuaban en la misma posición, aguardando por mi decisión. Suspiré y finalmente me rendí con una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo quiero, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hago por educación —y aquí aproveché para lanzar una mirada de soslayo a su padre—, sino porque en verdad me alegra que quieras regalármelo.

Tomé el pez entre mis manos y una tímida sonrisa asomó en su carita infantil.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrá?

—Eso depende. ¿Es hembra o macho?

—¿Papá? —como todo buen niño, Ryusei debía creer que su todopoderoso padre sabría la respuesta a cualquier pregunta. Claro que a Touya pareció no importarle decepcionarlo y se encogió de hombros meneando la cabeza sin un atisbo de pudor.

—Es hembra —llegó una nueva voz. Al verlo reconocí rápidamente al chico gentil que se había aproximado a ayudarme cuando me caí en el estacionamiento del supermercado—. Buenas noches. Tomoyo, ¿cierto? Me enteré de que ahora eres la maestra de Ryu. Es una agradable sorpresa, ¿no te parece? —sonrió como si los ángeles cantaran sobre su cabeza—. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

Esta vez quedé muda por varios segundos: otro que se acordaba de mi nombre inmediatamente. ¿Acaso estos hombres tenían memoria de elefante? Además, ¿por qué seguían apareciendo de uno en uno? ¿Cuántos más faltaban por llegar? Y más importante aún: ¿cómo se llamaba él?

Ryusei lo había mencionado el otro día mientras hacíamos las galletas. Recuerda Tomoyo, recuerda…

—¿Yukito-san? —él asintió y reprimí mi estallido de furor—. Buenas noches, mi tobillo se encuentra muy bien gracias.

Prueba superada. Un momento, ¿él sabía que yo era la maestra de Ryu? ¿Quién se lo habrá contado? Forzosamente debió ser alguno de los dos: Touya o Ryusei.

—¿Entonces qué nombre le pondrá? —insistió Ryusei arrancándome de mis pensamientos suspicaces y me llevé una mano al mentón para pensarlo bien.

—Tenshi —decidí finalmente y de reojo alcancé a ver a Touya entornar los ojos y observarme con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Entonces no importaba saber el sexo para un nombre como Tenshi.

¿Quién era el niño de ocho años aquí?

—De cualquier forma, siempre es bueno conocer el género —me defendió Yukito.

—No tanto. Estadísticamente, un pez ganado en una feria difícilmente sobrevivirá más de dos semanas debido al estrés al que se les somete con los cambios de agua, lugar y alimentación, así que conocer su género no es un factor determinante ni necesario, igual que ponerle un nombre.

—¿Eso es en serio, Yue? ¿Tenshi no va a vivir? —ahí estaba el pequeño Ryusei contemplando al trío de caricatura en yukata que lo acompañaba: el témpano de hielo que se sacaba estadísticas de la manga, Yue; el caramelo estandarte del positivismo, Yukito; y su propio padre, un dinosaurio del _sarcasmolítico_. Comencé a sentir lástima por mi pequeño alumno que debía debatirse entre a cuál de los tres creer y tomar como ejemplo.

Yukito, pensé, elige a Yukito. Es el más normal y agradable de los tres.

Pero un beso en mi mejilla interrumpió mis pensamientos de golpe. Entonces vi a mi novio llegar triunfante con un manjar de frambuesa en una mano y otro de durazno en la otra.

—Lamento la demora, princesa. Había mucha gente en el puesto —entonces pareció notar la presencia de los otros cuatro—. Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto.

Todos se presentaron y enseguida nos despedimos. Yo quería pasar el resto de la velada con mi pareja y supongo que ellos ganando más premios en los juegos. Claro que era difícil saber quién se beneficiaba más con ello: si el Señor Estadísticas calculando cuánto duraría su buena racha; Don Entusiasta celebrando hasta los intentos fallidos de sus compañeros; el Neardental Kinomoto demostrando su poderío de macho alfa con cada trofeo; o el tierno Ryusei sabiéndose el más cuerdo entre ese trío de locos.

—Me gustaría saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa —escuché de pronto la voz de Eriol en mi oído mientras deambulábamos entre los puestos y parpadeé al voltear y ver su rostro suspicaz. Me sorprendí al descubrir que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

—Será que la estoy pasando muy bien —me encogí de hombros haciendo a un lado mi propia confusión—. No es pecado, ¿cierto?

—No —él se acercó más y me besó suave y brevemente—. Aunque si de pecados habláramos...

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__finalmente Eriol hizo acto de aparición. Por lo pronto todo sigue a favor del novio perfecto. ¿Cómo diablos pienso darle vuelta a la situación? ¿Realmente pienso hacerlo? Pueden ser buenas preguntas._

_Sé que son capítulos cortos, pero igual espero que sean de su agrado. ¿Dudas, comentarios u observaciones? Pueden dejarlo en un review. Muchas gracias a todas las que lo han hecho hasta ahora._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	4. 4

**4**

**Nunca desperdicies la oportunidad de una buena alianza**

A la semana siguiente comenzaron los preparativos para el festival escolar. En otras palabras, serían dos semanas de caos absoluto entre los alumnos. Aunque las clases continuaban era evidente que habían pasado a segundo término. El primer día todos mis alumnos estaban ansiosos por conocer la distribución de papeles para la pequeña obra que representaríamos y en los días subsecuentes había un desfilar de niños por los pasillos con telas y cartones de colores. Los salones de clase se convertían provisionalmente en talleres de costura, ensayos y preparativos para los puestos que se dispondrían en el patio. Las actividades de los clubes deportivos se suspenderían por unas semanas para dar a los pequeños más tiempo después de clases para preparar sus temas y presentaciones respectivos. El único club que continuaba funcionando con regularidad era el del coro, pues ellos también tendrían su propia presentación hacia el final del festival.

Por si fuera poca cosa estar al pendiente de que mis alumnos no se pelearan durante las diferentes tomas de decisiones ni se desesperaran en los ensayos, ni (peor aún) surgieran accidentes con tantas tijeras y hasta agujas en el rededor, había juntas de maestros todos los días para organizarlo todo y verificar avances. Tampoco en la sala de maestros faltaban algunas discusiones acaloradas, así que al final del día terminaba un poco aturdida y con ganas de ir a casa a relajarme un poco.

Con esa idea salí el jueves después de una de las juntas más largas. Al finalizar las clases habíamos estado en la sala de maestros cerca de tres horas y lo único que agradecía (pese al reclamo incesante de mi estómago vacío) era que al fin habían quedado resueltos la mayoría de los conflictos que se habían presentado en la semana. A fin de cuentas, todos queríamos que resultara bien. Sin embargo, nada me prepararía para la cadena de sucesos que estaba a punto de desarrollarse a partir de ese momento…

Todo empezó con la sorpresa de encontrarme con uno de mis alumnos sentado en el borde de una de las jardineras que estaban cerca de la salida. Raro, pues ya todos se habían ido a sus casas, así que no pude contener mi curiosidad y caminé directamente hacia él. Al sentirme cerca, él levantó la mirada y se puso de pie.

—Profesora Daidouji —me recibió con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ryusei-kun? —no pude evitar preguntar—. Creí que ya todos se habían ido.

—Sí, se fueron. La estaba esperando, maestra.

¿A mí? Me señalé con un dedo y é asintió. Mi curiosidad no hacía más que crecer cada vez que estaba con ese niño.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué me esperabas?

—Sí.

Entorné los ojos. Era aquí donde se supone que él debía decirme por qué. Olvidaba por un instante lo _exactas _que eran sus respuestas.

—Y bien… ¿para qué me esperabas?

—Para entregarle esto —hurgó entonces entre su mochila y pronto sacó un libro que no tardé en reconocer.

—Ah, es el libro sobre los Incas —sonreí. No creí que se acordaría de ello. Incluso yo lo había olvidado con tanto ajetreo.

—Ya lo terminé, y usted me preguntó si podría prestárselo cuando lo hiciera.

Evidentemente no lo había dicho tan en serio, pero él sí se lo había tomado así, de manera que con mucho gusto acepté y agradecí el detalle. También sentía curiosidad con respecto a las civilizaciones antiguas y lejanas, pero nunca me había propuesto leer un libro entero al respecto. A lo mucho había leído algún artículo esporádico en internet o alguna enciclopedia. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, me recordé.

—¿Vas a esperar a alguien más? —pregunté y él meneó la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te acompaño a tu casa? Ya voy hacia la mía, así que podemos caminar juntos.

—Está bien —él asintió y guardó rápidamente dos libros que tenía afuera de la mochila para colgársela al hombro.

—¿Estabas haciendo la tarea? —él asintió y yo me alegré que su espera no hubiera sido en vano. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado el niño solo aguardando en el patio. Nos pusimos en marcha y pronto cruzamos la salida para llegar a la calle.

—La señorita Daidouji era la única maestra que llevaba puesto un kimono el viernes —comentó de pronto y debo confesar que me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Te encontraste con más profesores en el festival del templo? —Ryusei asintió—. ¿Y te gustan los trajes tradicionales? —nuevamente asintió—. Me alegra, porque te veías muy guapo con esa yukata.

El niño parpadeó y pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Desvió entonces la mirada al suelo y se encogió de hombros.

—Su novio también traía una yukata. Era su novio, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Vino a visitarme especialmente para el festival —sonreí.

—¿A visitarla? —él me miró nuevamente con extrañeza en su rostro infantilmente fruncido—. ¿Él no vive en Tomoeda?

—No. Vive en Tokio.

—¿Y no lo extraña? —sus ojos negros eran casi enormes al preguntar esto—. Cuando yo vivía en Tokio extrañaba mucho a la tía Sakura.

—¿Viviste en Tokio? —esta vez fui yo la sorprendida—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Sí, hasta los cinco años. Entonces nos mudamos a Tomoeda. ¿Extraña a su novio? —volvió a preguntar y entonces entendí que no le había respondido antes. Nakamura tenía razón: este pequeño era todo un personaje. Difícilmente dejaría una duda sin aclarar.

—Claro que sí, por eso nos vemos los fines de semana —y, hablando de personajes—. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece tu papel para la obra?

Ryusei sonrió.

—Me encanta.

—¿Aunque no tengas diálogos?

Él se encogió de hombros

—Los árboles no hablan.

Y efectivamente así era, pero no era eso a lo que me refería. Normalmente los niños se peleaban por obtener el protagónico, o al menos algún papel secundario, pero nunca había visto a un pequeño quedar tan satisfecho con quedarse quieto durante toda una obra y ser parte de la decoración. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que había recibido su papel Ryusei lucía de lo más contento con él.

—Me gusta ser un árbol. Yue dice que ellos hacen... —titubeó y pareció forcejear con la idea unos segundos— _fotosintiosis_. Limpian el aire sucio y nos dan oxígeno, así que los árboles son vida, ¿no?

Sonreí preguntándome por qué aquel extraño hombre le enseñaría los principios de la fotosíntesis a un pequeño de ocho años, aunque seguramente alguien como Ryusei tendría mucha curiosidad al respecto. Me abstuve de corregirlo y asentí.

—Eso es muy cierto, ¿pero no te hubiera gustado más hacer un protagónico? —él me miró con cierto recelo y entonces aclaré—. Quiero decir: ¿no te hubiera gustado ser alguno de los principales?

Él meneó rápidamente la cabeza.

—No me hubiera gustado que me tocara un papel de niña. Además, papá dice que no existe papel pequeño.

¿Y por qué tendría que tocarle hacer un rol femenino? Había suficientes niños para hacer los papeles de niños y bastantes niñas para hacer los de niñas, así que no entendí a qué venía ese miedo de tener que hacerla de niña, pero no quise averiguar más al respecto. Por lo demás, tenía razón en cuanto a que todo papel es importante. ¿Qué sería de nuestra obra sin un árbol tan encantador? Sonreí.

—Por cierto, Tenshi parece irse adaptando muy bien a su nuevo hogar. Creo que le gusta la piedra que puse de adorno en su pecera.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se iluminaron—. Entonces, ¿no cree que muera como dijo Yue?

Meneé la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Ya verás que…

—Así que ahí estás —ambos nos volvimos al escuchar aquella voz y encontramos a su padre a unos metros de nosotros observándonos con una indescifrable mirada.

—¡Papá! —el chico sonrió ante la visión del hombre y fue a saludarlo. Touya, en cambio, aprovechó para despeinarle el cabello.

—Llegué a casa y vi que ni siquiera habías llegado de la escuela, así que ya iba a buscarte —entonces me miró a mí—. No avisaron que estarían saliendo tan tarde. Se supone que por eso se suspendieron los clubes.

—Es mi culpa. Ryusei-kun me estuvo esperando para prestarme un libro que le había pedido —él alzó una ceja suspicaz y entonces saqué de mi bolso el dichoso ejemplar—. Es éste.

—Ese libro es de papá —observó tras darle una rápida ojeada a la portada—. Ya es un poco viejo y es probable que algún dato tenga que ser actualizado, pero creo que te gustará.

¿Eso era todo? Suspiré. Al darme cuenta de que él no estaba enterado del famoso préstamo pensé que me reclamaría a mí o a su hijo por hacerlo sin su permiso, pero parecía más preocupado por tomar la mochila de Ryusei para llevársela al hombro y mirar el reloj para continuar su camino.

—Vamos a casa, ya es un poco tarde. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos una pizza?

El rostro de mi alumno brilló al escuchar la última palabra.

—¡Bien! —entonces me miró a mí—. ¿Le gusta la pizza, profesora Daidouji?

—Claro.

—¿Y de qué quiere que la pidamos?

Entonces entendí. Ese "le gusta" no era simple curiosidad, sino una invitación. Negué con la cabeza e hice un gesto con las manos declinando la invitación.

—No, yo no… Yo voy a mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

—¿No le gustaría cenar con nosotros? —Ryusei miró a su padre—. Papá, ¿podemos invitar a la señorita Daidouji a cenar?

Touya se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y me miró. Entonces eran dos pares de ojos negros contemplándome fijamente.

—Yo sólo acompañaba a Ryusei-kun a casa porque me queda de camino —salvo una pequeña desviación, claro está—, así que no es necesario que…

—Lo siento, Ryu, parece que para tu maestra todo tiene que ser estrictamente "necesario" para poder aceptarlo.

Esa sonrisa socarrona había tardado bastante en hacer acto de aparición, pensé. Pero finalmente ahí estaba.

—No realmente —me enderecé. Se llama educación y cortesía, "apreciable" señor Kinomoto.

—Entonces puede cenar con nosotros —sonrió Ryusei acercándose a mí—. Siempre es mejor que comer a solas.

Sentí que la cara me ardía de vergüenza. Eso es exactamente lo que pasa cuando rebelas un poco de tu intimidad a un niño: no saben cuándo es el momento de callar. Además, ¿por qué me decía eso el niño que comía en la rama de un árbol y sólo esporádicamente se dejaba acompañar por la pequeña Ayami?

—No es por apresurarte, pero tengo hambre —Touya bostezó y me miró con aburrimiento—. ¿Vienes?

—Yo… —titubeé. Diablos, moría de hambre y todavía me quedaba llegar a casa a preparar algo. O quizá pasar algún restaurante. ¿Traía cambio en la cartera?

—Es una pizza, ¿sabes? No una cena con el presidente.

Con tanta mención de la comida, mi estómago no tardó en hacerse notar y gruñir su parte. De más está decir que me puse colorada como un tomate. A veces tu cuerpo decide mandar al diablo tu dignidad.

—Parece que la profesora Daidouji tiene hambre.

Gracias Ryusei, quizá tu querido y burlón padre no lo había notado.

—Está bien. Agradezco la invitación —hice una generosa inclinación de cabeza y continué el camino al lado de mi alumno.

—¿Vas cómoda? Si quieres te puedes quitar los zapatos e ir descalza. Sólo faltan dos cuadras.

—¿A la profesora Daidouji le gusta caminar descalza?

Algún día aprenderás que tu papá es un idiota. Apreté los dientes y sonreí.

* * *

Creí que era una exageración pedir dos pizzas grandes para dos adultos y un niño, pero nunca pensé que el papá de Ryusei comería de la forma en que lo hizo, aunque yo misma me sorprendí comiendo una rebanada más de la que había imaginado en un principio. Prácticamente no toqué la pizza de carne con carne más carne que había pedido Touya, pero la otra tenía albahaca, una de mis debilidades, así que le hinqué el diente con gran generosidad. Hasta Ryusei alzó sus pobladas cejas cuando me vio tomar la última rebanada y me sentí un poco culpable y hasta tentada de dejarla nuevamente en su caja, pero entonces la mirada retadora y socarrona de Touya me puso a prueba. ¿Creía que no sería capaz de comérmela por temor a las calorías? No, señor: Tomoyo Daidouji no da marcha atrás, calorías o no.

Al finalizar la cena Touya recogió las cajas vacías y las colocó en un apartado de cartón y papeles para desechar que tenía en un pequeño armario. No quedaba más por hacer, pues no se había molestado en sacar al menos algunos platos (y no que me importara; tenía tanta hambre que cualquier segundo de espera resultaba precioso), así que se volvió hacia su hijo para indicarle que se fuera a su cuarto.

—Ya no tengo tarea pendiente. La hice en la escuela —se defendió Ryusei, pero Touya fue inflexible.

—Quiero hablar con tu maestra un momento. Puedes jugar un rato si quieres y después salimos al parque, ¿qué te parece?

—Bien, pero… ¿estoy en problemas?

Esbozando una media sonrisa Touya se acercó a él y le removió el cabello.

—Espero que no. Ahora a tu cuarto.

El pequeño se despidió de mí y se fue. Entonces Touya se volvió a sentar en el sofá que había compartido con su hijo (habíamos comido en la sala, no sé por qué razón) y me miró con seriedad. Era tan extraño no encontrar al menos un atisbo de burla en su rostro que llegué a sentirme incómoda. ¿De qué diablos quería hablarme?

—¿Cómo sigue Ryu en la escuela? ¿Ha hecho algún amigo? —preguntó de pronto y entonces entendí por primera vez que estaba preocupado por la escasa convivencia social que mostraba el niño. Negué con la cabeza.

—No es enemigo de nadie, pero no son muchos los que se acercan a él, y Ryusei-kun no parece tener mucha iniciativa para interactuar con niños de su edad. No lo comprendo —confesé—: no parece tener problemas para tratar con adultos. Creo que en lugar de buscarme para prestarme un libro debería buscar a sus compañeros e interesarse por saber más de ellos.

—Supongo que era así desde la guardería —reflexionó él—. Parecía más alegre cuando llegaban Yukito o Sakura de visita que estando con niños de su edad.

—Quizá no sea tan malo —quise aventurar—. Quiero decir… no es bueno, pero tampoco puede ser tan terrible. No es precisamente antisocial, simplemente se siente más cómodo entre adultos, cosa que no es tan rara. Supongo que siendo un padre soltero en la universidad no podías costearte una guardería tan fácilmente y tuviste que pedir ayuda a amigos y familiares para cuidar de él, así que aprendió a desenvolverse bien con otros adultos.

—Así que Ryu te lo dijo.

—Bueno, me dijo que su madre murió cuando él nació, así que seguramente tuviste que hacerte cargo de él todo este tiempo, y aunque Tomoeda es más económico que Tokio, no creo que una persona poco preparada podría costearse un departamento como el tuyo en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, así que me atrevo a pensar que al menos hiciste una licenciatura, y supongo que no pudo ser fácil hacerlo y cuidar de un bebé al mismo tiempo. Debiste tener unos veinte años cuando Ryusei-kun nació, ¿cierto? —pregunté finalmente. A veces tendía a adelantarme a conclusiones y no siempre eran acertadas, así que no sabía bien si era la verdad y aguardé por su respuesta, que no llegó sino hasta después de que se tomó su tiempo para analizarme con una mirada indescifrable. Por fin se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza apoyándose un poco más en el respaldo del sofá.

—No estás del todo bien, pero tampoco estás tan equivocada.

Inspirada por esto último me armé de valor para tratar de ir más a fondo:

—Y… ¿puedo preguntar en dónde me equivoqué?

—Tenía veintidós cuando Ryu nació.

—¿Tienes treinta?

Él entornó los ojos. Ya podía adivinar lo que seguía…

—No lo sé, eres tú la que enseña matemáticas a mi hijo. ¿Podrías decirme cuánto es veintidós más ocho?

Me retorcí un poco la falda con los dedos. No me iba a hacer caer en su jueguito de fastidio tan fácilmente, así que me encogí de hombros y tomé un poco de mi vaso de agua con _toda _ la tranquilidad del mundo. Esperaba que él continuara, pero no lo hizo, así que fui yo la próxima en lanzar la siguiente interrogante.

—Aún tengo una duda: ¿qué pasó con su mamá? ¿Ella…? —me mordí la lengua. Yo y mi maldita curiosidad. ¿No estaba siendo demasiado entrometida?

—Tuvo una complicación pocos días antes de la fecha en que esperábamos a Ryu. La llevé al hospital, pero no pudieron hacer nada: se desangró por dentro y existía el riesgo de que él muriera en la operación, así que ella no quiso arriesgar al bebé, aunque las probabilidades de que él se salvara no eran tan altas. Murió y sacaron a Ryu por cesárea.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Touya lo había soltado todo de un sopetón y ciertamente ni siquiera había esperado que respondiera a mi pregunta. Ahora sentía que tenía demasiada información y no sabía qué hacer con ella. ¿Debía decir que lo sentía? ¿Debía seguir preguntando o quedarme callada de una buena vez y largarme de ahí? Eran demasiadas mis dudas, aún más que antes, y Touya permitió que el silencio se alzara hasta cerrarse sobre mi garganta y pretender ahogarme.

—Quizá no debí preguntar…

—¿Por qué? Nakuru no revivirá, no importa si lo sabes o no —él se encogió de hombros—. Ryu no tuvo mamá y eso no cambiará si lo preguntas. Por otra parte, no creo que esté de más que como su maestra lo sepas. Veo que tienes tus teorías sobre él y no están tan equivocadas. Quizá tú puedas ayudarme a entender por qué es así y qué es lo que puedo hacer para que se sienta libre de convivir un poco más con chicos de su edad. Si saber sobre su situación ayuda, entonces no veo razón para no decírtela.

Me dejó boquiabierta. No sólo era su hijo: también Touya resultaba impredecible. El hombre no dudaba en poner los puntos sobre las íes para sacar adelante al niño. No sólo estaba preocupado, sino dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él. ¿No estaba acaso pidiéndome ayuda con esas palabras? Era una bandera blanca, lo que sea por Ryusei. Ya no se trataba de si yo estaba siendo demasiado entrometida o si él era un desconfiado: era Ryusei y nadie más. Y claro, yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.

—Así que por eso me invitaste a comer —concluí finalmente y esa sonrisa torcida comenzó a hacer aparición en sus labios.

—Tenía hambre. No me iba a poner a hablar de esto antes de comer.

—Te diré algo desde ahora: puedo observar a Ryusei-kun, puedo aprender de él y tratar de conocerlo más a fondo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por interferir y hacer que tenga amigos como si tuviera una varita mágica —aclaré mirándolo directamente a los ojos y él descruzó sus brazos para inclinarse un poco sobre sus piernas y acercarse un poco más a mí. Nuevamente me analizó de pies a cabeza y supe hacia dónde iba—. Antes de hacer una broma sobre brujas, recuerda que eres tú el que me está pidiendo un favor. No busques un enemigo en quien puede ser tu aliado —y, damas y caballeros: _touché. _Touya se enderezó nuevamente e inclinó la cabeza. No mostró sorpresa (aparentemente su rostro sólo puede variar entre una sonrisa burlona y la seriedad absoluta), pero supe que lo había tomado con la guardia baja al adivinar sus intenciones. Entonces asintió, supongo que para sí mismo.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Además, no podría pedir más: sólo entenderlo y saber cómo ayudarlo, pero lo más importante es que Ryu se sienta cómodo en la escuela —se llevó una mano al mentón—. Esto es algo que nunca hubiera podido pedirle a su antigua maestra.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres muy curiosa.

Sí, lo era… lo soy. ¿Apenas se daba cuenta?

—¿No confiabas en Nakamura-san?

—Esa mujer inventaba cosas sobre Ryu sólo para hacerme ir cuando se le venía en gana. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero esa maestra parecía más interesada en mí que en mi hijo, así que la respuesta es no, claro que no confiaba en ella.

Tragué saliva y aguanté una risilla. No sabía que Touya se había dado cuenta del plan de Nakamura. ¡Y ella que se ufanaba tanto de eso!

—Bien, entonces veo que los dos estamos de acuerdo —asentí y me puse de pie extendiéndole una mano—. ¿Podemos llamar a esto un trato?

Él se puso igualmente de pie y me encaró desde su altura.

—No necesito una espía que lo siga a todas partes, solamente una maestra _curiosa_ y comprensiva. Supongo que eso queda claro, ¿verdad?

—Una maestra _muy _curiosa, querrás decir.

—Bien —esta vez apretó mi mano y pude sentir la fuerza de sus nudillos. No fue precisamente un apretón de carcelero, pero por su firmeza convencería a cualquier empresario buscando cerrar un trato millonario.

Recordando que Ryusei estaría esperándolo para salir juntos, no demoramos mucho después de eso y me acompañó a la puerta, pero justo antes de despedirme por completo caí en cuenta de algo:

—Oye…

Alzó una ceja. Acepté eso como un "dime".

—Dijiste que no confiabas en Nakamura. Así que supongo que confías en mí.

Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta viéndome calzarme. Arrastró una de sus medias sonrisas con ese tinte de burla y un poco de intriga.

—No estás del todo bien, pero tampoco estás tan equivocada.

¿Acaso era su frase favorita?

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__para las que pensaron que Touya se portaría como un hombre que no da su brazo a torcer, lamento desilusionarlas. Me gusta esta faceta de él: burlón y protector, pero la única razón por la que sería capaz de solicitar ayuda sería por su hijo (los amo a ambos). Aunque Tomoyo no se queda atrás. Le está tomando la medida al hombre para poder actuar en su favor, pero cada uno tiene que ceder un poco día a día._

_Y si todo prospera a buen ritmo... ¿qué diablos pienso hacer con Eriol? Sigan pensando. Me gusta mantener el misterio._

_Gracias por sus bellos reviews y no dejen de escribir cualquier comentario que me quieran hacer (no muerdo). ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. 5

**5**

**Que tu vida profesional no intervenga con tu vida personal…  
ni viceversa.**

Y así como la primera, las dos semanas de preparativos para el festival escolar se pasaron volando y los arreglos se extendieron hasta el sábado, por lo que el primer fin de semana pude ver a Eriol y tuvimos que conformarnos con una videollamada. Pero finalmente el sábado del festival llegó y desde temprano todos los niños corrían de un lado a otro disponiendo todo para la gran inauguración a mediodía.

Mis alumnos no eran la excepción. Estaban tan ansiosos como nerviosos y tuve que pasar un buen rato tratando de calmar a uno de los protagonistas de nuestra obra, el pequeño Aizawa que parecía temeroso de olvidar sus líneas en el peor momento. Pero la hora de abrir las puertas para dejar pasar a los padres y el público en general llegó más pronto de lo que creía y tuve que apresurarme a dar las últimas indicaciones a mis alumnos, tanto los que estarían en el puesto del patio como los que se concentrarían en la obra. Era agradable verlos ayudarse unos a otros.

—Kinomoto-kun, ¿has visto mi espada? —se acercó Aizawa a Ryusei. El nervioso pequeño no conseguía recordar en dónde había dejado la espada de cartón que había hecho para su personaje. Ryusei se encogió de hombros.

—No.

Aizawa suspiró y fue a hacer la misma pregunta a otro compañero. Temía que si no la encontraba caería en otro ataque de pánico, así que me acerqué a Ryusei y me agaché a su lado para hablarle al oído.

—Creo que a Aizawa le gustaría que alguien lo ayudara a buscar su espada. ¿No te parece?

Él parpadeó dos veces antes de responder. Sus cejas pobladas se unieron en su frente.

—Entonces debe pedir que alguien lo ayude.

Entiendo tu lógica, pero no siempre funciona así; quise decirle pero me reservé el derecho de hacerlo y mejor cambié mi estrategia.

—¿Y no te gustaría a ti ayudarle? Es muy importante para la obra.

Él me miró con sus ojazos oscuros y asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar. Ya me iba acostumbrando a sus respuestas _exactas_.

—Entonces te propongo una cosa: vamos a buscar esa espada. Entre todos es mucho más fácil. ¿Está bien? Ya verás que se pondrá muy contento si lo ayudamos —esta vez, además de asentir puso manos a la obra y comenzó a buscar por el salón y los pasillos. Al darse cuenta de que tenía un ayudante, Aizawa sonrió y corrió a decirle de qué color era su espada. Casi podría apostar que era la primera vez que veía a Ryusei cruzar algo más que preguntas y respuestas con uno de sus compañeros. Un gran paso, si estamos hablando de uno de mis alumnos más singulares.

No pude vigilarlos por mucho tiempo. Tenía que darme rondas al patio para ver cómo iban los demás. Era un poco difícil tener al grupo dividido de esa manera, pero después de verificar el puesto de galletas fui alcanzada por la siempre elocuente profesora Nakamura.

—Te dan ganas de dividirte en dos para estar en todos lados, ¿verdad? —me sonrió y yo asentí—. Pero no te preocupes, son más responsables de lo que a veces nos atrevemos a imaginar. ¿No quieres un poco de agua? Mis pequeños están vendiendo limonadas.

Necesitaba una, así que caminé con ella hasta el puesto de segundo grado y ahí me encontré con la pequeña Ayami, fan acérrima y probablemente única amiga de Ryusei. Al verme la chiquilla se sonrojó y me tendió un vaso.

—Usted es la maestra de Ryu-kun.

No era una pregunta, pero igualmente asentí.

—¿Irás a ver a tu amigo a la obra en la tarde?

—¡Sí, ahí estaré! Yo no pude estar en la obra de mi clase porque… porque dicen que soy muy distraída —hizo un pequeño mohín, pero yo no podía negar semejante aseveración: mientras la niña decía esto no se daba cuenta de que había tomado otro vaso y ya estaba derramando su contenido en el piso.

—Ayami-chan, el vaso —Nakamura le llamó la atención y la pequeña hizo un gesto de sorpresa antes de correr para limpiar su pequeño caos. No pude evitar tratar de imaginarme a los dos amigos juntos. Uno demasiado serio y poco dado a la conversación, y la otra risueña y dicharachera, además de distraída. Parecían polos opuestos.

* * *

Afortunadamente el día pasó sin mayores contratiempos y pronto la atención comenzaba a centrarse en las presentaciones que haría cada clase en el escenario dispuesto al otro lado del patio. Me dirigí al puesto de galletas para invitar a mis alumnos a apoyar a los compañeros que se presentarían. Ahí me encontré con ni más ni menos que el papá de Ryusei y sus extraños amigos. Lo que no esperaba era verlos acompañados de una hermosa jovencita de ojos verdes y curiosa melena castaña. Ella y Touya caminaban al frente y los otros dos más atrás. Me pregunté si sería su pareja. ¿Pero no era ella muy joven para él? Parecía incluso un poco más joven que yo, así que calculé que tendría unos veintidós, quizá incluso veintiuno. ¿Touya salía con una chica nueve años menor que él?

—Tomoyo —él me vislumbró y no tuve otra opción que acercarme—. Te presento a Sakura…

Ocho, nueve años, seguía pensando yo mientras él hablaba. ¡Era la edad que tenía Ryusei! Y no es que estuviera en contra de las relaciones con diferencia de edad, pero ella podría ser apenas una universitaria y él… bueno, él ya tenía un hijo en tercer grado.

—Ryu me ha hablado de ti, pero no creí que fueras tan joven. Por favor, cuida bien de él —la hermosa chica, Sakura, hizo una inclinación formal y yo al ver sus enormes y brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda sonriéndome me sentí por completo cautivada. ¡Qué hermosa era! Touya, sin duda, tenía buenos gustos.

—Claro —sonreí tratando de fingir que no me había quedado perdida en mis pensamientos—. Ryusei-kun es un niño fabuloso. ¿Vienen a verlo a la obra?

—No, en realidad veníamos a supervisar cómo cerraban los puestos. Nos iremos a casa después de eso —Touya arqueó una ceja y yo sentí que se me tensaba la mandíbula. Encendí mi detector de sarcasmos.

—¡Touya, no seas grosero! —saltó Sakura regalándole una mirada asesina a su novio, pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquila monstruo. A veces Tomoyo hace demasiadas preguntas.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Además, ¿le había llamado _monstruo _a su hermosa novia? Ese hombre…

—No me llames así frente a la maestra de Ryu. Va a pensar que eres un papá demasiado infantil, así que compórtate.

Demasiado tarde, querida, _ya _lo pienso.

—Tranquilos, muchachos —salió Yukito como el patriarca de paz—. ¿No creen que deberíamos ir adelantándonos para apartar un lugar cerca del escenario?

—Tienes razón. ¿Traes la cámara Touya? Papá no te va a perdonar si no le llevas imágenes de la actuación de su único nieto.

¿Papá, nieto? ¿Acaso ya estaban comprometidos?

—Creo que con una foto bastará. ¿Cuántas expresiones y posiciones diferentes puede tener un árbol?

—Podemos tomar desde diferentes ángulos y escoger la mejor —propuso Yukito y yo ya me sentí de más en esa conversación entre la pareja y los otros dos, así que me dispuse a marcharme.

—Técnicamente, la mejor foto sería una en la que pudiera apreciarse su cara, así que tendremos que acercarnos. Fujitaka-san inclusive se subió a los primeros escalones del escenario para tomarte esa foto cuando fuiste cenicienta en la preparatoria. Fue una buena toma.

Y no, no se estaba dirigiendo a Sakura. Yue (que hasta el momento había estado callado como una tumba) no le hablaba a otro, sino a Touya. Y todo cayó en su lugar…

—¡Oh, ahora entiendo por qué Ryusei-kun tenía miedo de que le tocara un papel femenino! No quería que le tocara hacerla de cenicienta como a su papá en la escuela.

_Touché_. La cara de Touya era una fabulosa amalgama de emociones. Creo que él mismo se debatía entre lanzar miradas asesinas a su amigo por dejarlo en evidencia, a mí por descubrir su secreto o a Sakura por morirse de la risa. Me olvidé por completo de mi deseo de irme de ahí.

—Te veo muy sola, profesora. ¿No invitaste a tu novio al festival? Regularmente otros maestros lo hacen.

La sonrisa se borró de mi boca. Eriol había dicho que vendría, pero se supone que llegaría a mediodía y ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Lo peor es que no me contestaba las llamadas y yo no podía evitar preguntarme si acaso algo le había pasado. Entre molesta y preocupada, había guardado cualquier reacción y mis conclusiones para después, pero el comentario nocivo de Touya (porque estaba segura que lo había hecho a modo de venganza) las había hecho aflorar de repente.

No, señor, no le daría el gusto de verme molesta.

—Mi novio está en camino. Tiene que venir desde Tokio, así que probablemente algo lo retrasó —barbilla elevada, me recordé. Ahora sonríe e invítalo gentilmente a desaparecer de tu vista—. Yukito-san tiene razón: les sugiero que se vayan adelantando para que alcancen un buen lugar.

—¿No irás también a ver a tu grupo?

Ante la pregunta de Yukito, fingí mirar mi reloj.

—Falta todavía media hora para que salga y mi novio no debe tardar en llegar, así que lo esperaré un rato más de este lado del patio. Allá le será más difícil encontrarme con tanta gente.

El cuarteto estuvo de acuerdo y se marchó entre nuevas discusiones por parte de la pareja y un silencio muy cómodo entre Yue y Yukito. Yo me senté junto a una de las jardineras y miré por enésima vez mi celular por si acaso me había llegado algún mensaje de texto. Nada.

¿Dónde estaba Eriol?

* * *

Mi grupo fue el cuarto en presentarse, así que aún quedaban varios por salir antes de terminar el ciclo de presentaciones. Después de felicitar a mis alumnos su esfuerzo y el buen trabajo que habían hecho me dirigí a mi salón de clases a limpiar algo de lo que había quedado tirado entre el ajetreo final. Según el programa, los chicos debían encargarse de recoger todo el lunes a primera hora, pero pensé que sería buena idea ayudarlos un poco. Acababa de comenzar con la escoba cuando escuché el teléfono en mi bolso, que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Era de Eriol:

"_Lo siento princesa. Se me cruzó un asunto urgente y no alcancé a tomar el tren hoy. No te avisé antes porque no pensé que tardaría tanto. Saldré mañana en el primer tren a Tomoeda"_

Releí el mensaje otras dos veces con un suspiro. No quería molestarme, Eriol no merecía eso de mi parte. Él también tenía su trabajo y así como el mío me había requerido el sábado pasado, había veces en que el suyo también le exigía más tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada en ese momento. Admito que así como mis niños querían que sus padres vieran el resultado de su arduo trabajo, yo también había esperado que mi novio pudiera conocer a mi clase y sentirse tan orgulloso de ellos como yo.

—Tendrá que ser para la próxima —intenté animarme sin lograrlo mucho. Me sentía desganada y francamente apática, así que olvidé un poco la escoba y recosté la cabeza sobre el escritorio. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida cuando un sonido en la puerta me despertó de golpe.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ya estaba oscuro, así que tardé en distinguir su silueta, pero reconocí su voz inmediatamente.

—Eso debería preguntar yo —respondí. Touya encendió la luz y caminó hacia mí.

—Ryu olvidó su mochila aquí —echó un vistazo hacia los escritorios y comprobó que en una de las sillas estaba, en efecto, la mochila de su hijo—. Creía que eso de dormir sobre el escritorio les correspondía a los alumnos —entonces su mirada se desvió hacia mi mano y comprendí que aún tenía el celular entre mis dedos—. Tu novio no vendrá, ¿verdad?

—No alcanzó tren. Vendrá mañana.

—Se lo perdió, fue un buen festival, así que quien debe lamentarlo es él, no tú.

—No lo lamento… —comencé y él inclinó la cabeza; evidentemente no me creía—, bueno sí, un poco, pero tampoco me puedo volver loca por eso. Son cosas que pasan.

—De una vez te digo que si piensas mantener una relación a distancia, la paciencia será tu mejor compañera.

—¿Es un consejo? —esta vez yo incliné la cabeza. Touya dándome un consejo parecía una situación casi irreal.

—Llámalo como quieras. Tampoco debes escucharme si no quieres…

—Gracias —lo interrumpí y vi que sus ojos se abría un poco más. No se había esperado que llegaría a agradecerle algo en serio, aunque a decir verdad yo tampoco. Pero lo cierto era que en ese momento él estaba ahí y me apoyaba, aunque fuera muy a su manera, y en una ciudad donde eran pocas las personas a las que conocía y en quienes podía confiar, acepto que fue muy reconfortante sentir un poco de calidez de su parte.

—Iremos a cenar ramen —Touya se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Gracias, pero estoy bien. Aunque tu hijo lo haga ver como algo terrible, no le veo nada de malo a cenar sola —sonreí—. Supongo que querrán celebrar a Ryusei-kun por su buena participación.

Touya se encogió de hombros. Ese gesto era casi un tic para él.

—Sakura insiste en que vayamos. No puede resistirse a la tentación de celebrar cualquier cosa con su sobrino. Además, sólo es una excusa para invitar también al idiota de su novio y que se nos una después del trabajo.

¿Su novio… su sobrino?

—¿Sakura es tu hermana?

—Claro —me miró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Creí que eras buena para sacar conclusiones.

—No se parecen para nada. Ella es muy hermosa y parece una buena persona —me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —alzó una ceja inquisitiva y yo me limité a sonreír como un ángel.

—No eres precisamente la envidia del edén —entonces decidí aprovechar el momento para agotar el nuevo recurso que tenía a mi disposición—. A decir verdad, no creo que hayas sido la cenicienta más hermosa en la historia de tu escuela.

Esto era cercano a un _jaque_, y lo descubrí por la mirada que recibí entonces de Touya. Parecía querer atravesarme como el metal al ácido. Pensé que si pudiera sacar humo por su cabeza seguramente lo haría en cualquier momento. Inclusive se acercó hasta quedar justo junto a mi escritorio como una amenaza latente, próximo a ahorcarme, sacarme los ojos o alguna cosa similar. Yo, entretanto, me regodeaba de esa deliciosa sensación de tenerlo finalmente probando una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Para tu información, no estuvo tan mal. Te aseguro que pude ser más convincente y "bonita" de lo que hubieras sido tú con ortodoncia y acné en la cara.

—¿Có…cómo sabes que usé _brackets_? —sentí mi cara arder y maldije por dentro haber titubeado. Él apoyó una mano en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia mí sin pudor alguno, tomando mi mentón con la otra mano. Estaba invadiendo totalmente mi espacio personal y sentí que el rostro se me enrojecía aún más. Nunca había visto sus ojos oscuros tan de cerca, a tan sólo algunos centímetros de los míos, y entonces su mirada descendió peligrosamente hasta mis labios. Un momento… ¿estaba pensando en besarme? ¡No! En un ataque de pánico me hice para atrás y me zafé del agarre de su mano. Él se sonrió con esa mueca burlona marca Kinomoto.

—Tienes la dentadura perfecta, demasiado perfecta para una mandíbula tan fina, sobre todo considerando el tamaño de tus incisivos centrales.

—¿Q…qué? —otra vez titubeaba. ¡Diablos! En un santiamén Touya había dado un viraje total e inesperado a la situación. ¡Yo había cantado jaque apenas un minuto atrás! ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Traté de aclarar mi mente y respiré para darme un segundo de calma. Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva al hablar—. ¿Tú… qué sabes de eso?

—Soy dentista.

Abrí la boca, pero no salieron más palabras de ella. Me daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que sabía algo sobre la profesión de Touya. Curioso, pensé: había estado en su casa en dos ocasiones ya, era maestra de su hijo y ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba el hombre. Él, en cambio, parecía satisfecho con ver mi cara de boba, así que me apresuré a cerrar la boca y erguirme nuevamente.

—Así que eres… dentista —repetí, más para mí que para él, pero Touya igualmente parecía complacido. Me aclaré la garganta decidida a borrar esa sonrisa socarrona de una vez—. Ahora entiendo el por qué de la "popularidad" de Ryusei-kun.

Una ceja alzada y nuevamente había ganado la intriga del hombre. Eran increíbles las diferencias que podía encontrar cuando era simplemente "Touya" y cuando retomaba su papel de padre de Ryusei.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cualquier niño normal tiene miedo de ir al dentista y enfrentar los fórceps y la jeringa gigante y metálica. Sabes a qué me refiero: en la imaginación colectiva se les caracteriza por ser sádicos y malvados, por divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de sus pacientes —crucé mis manos sobre el escritorio con alegría—. ¿Sabes? Creo que elegiste tu profesión ideal.

—Así que "sádicos" —contrario a lo que esperaba, Touya parecía tan divertido con mi palabrerío como yo misma. A continuación se dirigió hacia el banco de Ryusei y tomó la mochila que supuestamente había ido a recoger y que yo ya había olvidado. Incluso había olvidado que debían estarlo esperando para ir a cenar a alguna parte. Pero una vez hubo recogido la mochila regresó al escritorio y se recargó en una orilla contemplándome con autosuficiencia.

—Creí que tu familia te estaba esperando.

Él emitió lo que pareció ser un resuello complacido y se cruzó de brazos sin moverse de su recién adquirida posición.

—De eso se trata. Ahora, para tu información: he atendido a la mayoría de los compañeros de Ryu y ninguno se ha quejado de que sea un ogro en el consultorio. De hecho, sus madres me han recomendado a otras madres. Es en parte gracias a eso que nunca me hacen falta pacientes.

Así que teníamos a un Touya receloso de su oficio. Bien, pensé, es importante que alguien se sienta orgulloso de lo que hace sin importar lo que la sociedad opine de uno. Por una parte lo comprendía, pues tan clásico es el cliché del cruento dentista como lo es el de la maestra solterona y amargada (seguramente más de algún padre me había imaginado así antes de conocerme), pero no dejaba de sentir ganas de fastidiarlo un poco. Después de todo él me debía un par ya.

—Déjame adivinar: varias son madres solteras o divorciadas.

—Por lo menos la mitad —él chasqueó la lengua—. No me puedo quejar: jamás faltan a una cita.

—¿Alguna se te ha insinuado? —no entendí por qué lo preguntaba así. ¿Acaso sólo ellas tenían hormonas? Bien podría ser Touya el pervertido que se lanza directamente a las piernas de las madres de sus pacientes. El problema era que, por más que lo intentaba, no me lo imaginaba cazando mujeres como un lobo hambriento. Primero tendría que quitarse de encima esa sonrisa macabra o ese ceño que a veces le aparecía en la frente.

—Suelen decir que ellas también tienen algún problema, que les duele una muela, que esto y aquello… Son unos inocentes corderitos cuando llevan a sus hijos, pero cuando hago una cita para ellas… —silbó y me guiñó un ojo—. Olvidan el cuello alto, los pantalones y el pudor en casa.

—¿Y has salido con alguna de ellas? —lo lamenté antes de terminar la pregunta. Se había escapado de mi boca con tanta facilidad que parecía líquida. Me estaba entrometiendo demasiado y me di cuenta cuando él se volvió hacia mí y me dirigió una mirada carente de burla, absolutamente seria. Me mordí los carrillos para no sonrojarme y comencé una disculpa, pero él levantó una mano para detenerme con un gesto.

—¿Saldrías tú con el padre de uno de tus alumnos?

—No. No creo que sería ético.

—Exactamente —nuevamente mostró esa estrechísima sonrisa suya, apenas un levantamiento en la comisura de sus labios. No pregunté más: Touya no hubiera podido ser más claro.

—Además, tengo novio —agregué y él entornó los ojos.

—Honestamente, no creo que ese argumento te dure mucho. Lo importante es que no sería ético y podrías incluso perder tu trabajo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Nunca me ha interesado saber cómo es en ésta, pero tengo entendido que en muchas escuelas no les tienen permitido a los maestros…

—No me refería a eso —me puse de pie para mirarlo más de cerca. Él seguía recargado en el escritorio, así que podía verlo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué insinúas que no tendré a mi novio por mucho tiempo?

Pese a que esta vez era evidente que había reaccionado más de lo normal a sus usuales intrigas, Touya no se turbó en lo más mínimo por mi reclamo. En lugar de eso me devolvió una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Por qué escogiste Tomoeda? Está muy lejos de Tokio

—Quería probar algo nuevo. Un cambio —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta —no comprendí a adónde iba esto, pero me sentía más enfadada a cada momento. Por supuesto que me iba a molestar que pusieran en duda mi relación de pareja.

—¿Pero regresarás a Tokio para dar clases allá?

—No lo sé —meneé la cabeza, confundida—. Me gusta mucho la tranquilidad de Tomoeda, me gustan mis niños.

Me gusta estar a cuatrocientos kilómetros de casa. A cuatro horas en tren bala de_ ella_, pensé.

—_Tus_ niños… —repitió él asintiendo con la cabeza, analizándolo—. ¿Y tu novio vendrá a vivir a Tomoeda?

—No. A él le va muy bien en Tokio.

—Tú en Tomoeda y él en Tokio. Claro, suena como la relación de pareja ideal. Vivirán muy felices por siempre y podrán visitarse todos los fines de semana con regularidad… como hoy, ¿no? —Touya ladeó la cabeza y finalmente encajó en mi cerebro lo que estaba queriendo decirme. Me descubrí incapaz de responderle inmediatamente y me quedé mirando a la nada. Seguía con los ojos puestos al frente y él continuaba enfrente de mí, pero no era a él a quien veía realmente, sino al vacío en el que acababa de caer tras las crudas palabras de Touya. Simplemente no había pensado en eso antes, ¿por qué? Es decir, habiendo una relación seria entre Eriol y yo, ¿no se supone que deberíamos haber hablado al respecto antes? Pero lo cierto es que en los dos meses que llevaba viviendo en Tomoeda me había encariñado no sólo con la ciudad, sino con esos pequeños con los que convivía todas las mañanas, que lloraban y reían enfrente de mí y me buscaban cuando tenían problemas. Por eso dejarlos y regresar a Tokio, donde estaba Eriol…

Estaba en el hoyo. Eran mis pequeños alumnos y Tomoeda o Eriol, el hombre con el que quería… ¿qué era lo que quería?

—Oye… —una mano en mi brazo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y parpadeé para encontrarme de pronto con los negros ojos de Touya cerca de mi cara, escrutándome. Vi que iba a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y en cambio guardó silencio. Poco a poco un nudo se fue formando en mi garganta. Mi mente continuaba en un fuero interno y no podía decidir qué hacer ni qué decir. De la nada me di cuenta de que la vista se me nublaba. Me sentía como una niña en un barco a la deriva, sin destino, sin saber qué hacer, pero eso sí: temerosa, _muy _temerosa.

Pero no podía llorar. No podía. Una Daidouji no se preocupa: se ocupa. No podía llorar antes de actuar. La vida es como los negocios, decía mamá, no se puede vivir sin una estrategia. Y yo creía tener una estrategia: ser la mejor maestra de primaria y llenar todas esas pequeñas cabezas con educación y cultura, con amor por la vida y sus criaturas, y…

Basura, ¿a eso llamaba yo una estrategia?

—Tomoyo, disculpa, no quise decir que…

—Descuida —le sonreí, aunque probablemente fue la sonrisa más quebrada de todo Japón. Tuve que cerrar los ojos porque sentía la maldita humedad crecer más y más—. Es tu opinión y eres libre de expresarla cuando quieras —y un pepino, porque ya sentía que se me cerraba la garganta, así que tomé mis cosas y caminé a la salida—. Debo ir a casa, y tú también, porque me parece que te están esperando.

Asintiendo sin más miramientos Touya me siguió y ayudó apagando la luz. Cuando ambos salimos y me dispuse a cerrar el salón me di cuenta de que aún quedaba caminar a la salida, pero no podía hacerlo a su lado. Necesitaba enfriarme primero, pero para eso debía primero estar sola, así que inventé que tenía que recoger algo en la sala de maestros y me despedí rápidamente de él, pero en el instante en que me disponía a salir volando en la otra dirección sentí que su mano fuerte me detenía tomándome del brazo.

_No, por favor_, rogué y tragué saliva (que me supo pesada y seca). No vas a lloriquear frente a él, me repetí, no vas a dejarle ver que tu vida sentimental se puede ir al caño en cualquier momento.

—No es de mi incumbencia lo que ocurra en tus relaciones sentimentales —le oí decir sin soltarme. Yo no lo miraba, pero sentí perfectamente sus ojos en mí—. Me pareció que la empleabas como una excusa y por eso lo dije, pero no debí hacerlo. Nadie más que tú debe decidir lo que haces con tu vida y tus relaciones, así que… discúlpame.

Entendí que a él le costaba tanto trabajo disculparse como a mí poder mirarlo y decirle cualquier cosa, por lo que lo único que me atreví a hacer fue asentir torpemente con la cabeza. Lo único que necesitaba era un momento a solas, un poco de reflexión, respirar y tranquilizarme, pensar con la mente fría. ¿Por qué no me lo concedía Touya?

Sólo un segundo. Aspiré profundamente y me volví hacia él. Gracias al cielo que era tan alto, pensé, porque si no alzaba la cabeza nuestros ojos jamás se encontrarían. Sonreí nuevamente como un payaso.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa lo que pueda o no suceder con mi vida sentimental. Además, fui yo la que inició el tema, ¿cierto? —me encogí de hombros y "reí"—. Así que… con permiso… —hice una inclinación formal de despedida y finalmente sentí que su mano liberaba mi brazo, quitándome una tonelada de encima—. Por favor, felicita a Ryusei-kun de mi parte. Lo hizo muy bien —continué sonriendo como pude y al fin di la media vuelta para huir de ahí con la espalda erguida y a paso tranquilo aunque las rodillas me flaqueaban. La sentía: la potente mirada de Touya siguiéndome por el pasillo hasta que doblé en las escaleras.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__disculpen por la espera, pero muchas gracias por su paciencia. Entre exámenes, arreglo de documentación, visas y mudanza, la semana pasada fue una semana de locos. Finalmente estoy instalada en Praga. En cuanto al capítulo, yo sólo tengo una cosa que decir: quiero estar a solas en un salón de clases con Touya. Ah, y quiero un pequeño Ryusei para mí. ¿Y ustedes?_

_Poco a poco se desliza información sobre los personajes. Alguna importante hay en este capítulo. ¿Se dieron cuenta de cuál?_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y todo su apoyo. ¿Te gustó el capítulo, no te gustó? ¿Tienes algún comentario o crítica que hacer? No olvides dejar tu review. Se aceptan ideas, ocurrencias, y uno que otro Touya ;-)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Isis T._


	6. 6

**6**

**No existe una situación desfavorable, sólo actitudes desfavorables**

Esa noche no pude dormir bien. Las palabras de Touya me siguieron hasta la almohada. Durante la madrugada me preguntaba una y mil cosas sobre mi relación con Eriol. No sólo era la distancia. Creo que lo peor era comprender que nuestros intereses no eran los mismos: él ni siquiera quiere pensar en la palabra "hijos" y yo siempre he soñado con eso. Siendo sinceros ¿a dónde nos dirigíamos realmente? Si queremos que lo nuestro funcione, ¿Tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo en Tomoeda y volver al bullicioso y caótico Tokio? ¿Tendrá que renunciar Eriol al éxito que tanto trabajo le está costando conseguir y marcharse a una ciudad que apenas figuraba en el mapa? ¿Debería seguir manteniendo mis esperanzas de poder cambiar su opinión sobre la paternidad algún día y formar una familia de verdad?

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un ligero pero continuo dolor de cabeza, de ésos que no te tumban en la cama, pero tampoco te dejan en paz. Como había prometido, Eriol llegó muy temprano y decidí abordar el tema con él pero realmente no salió nada fructífero de nuestra corta charla al respecto. Eriol se mostró evasivo con respecto al tema y al cabo de un rato lo entendí: ¿qué sentido tiene romperse la cabeza por un futuro tan desconocido? Nuestra relación es estable y los dos somos inteligentes y nos queremos, así que deberíamos ser capaces de salir adelante en cualquier situación. Lo que Touya dijo es verdad: no podremos estar lejos uno del otro por toda la vida, ni sabemos cuándo volveremos a estar completamente juntos ni cuál sería nuestro destino, y probablemente esos argumentos serían suficientes para acabar con cualquier relación, pero no la nuestra, no para dos personas tan obstinadas como nosotros. Además, Eriol en cierta forma tiene razón: aún somos muy jóvenes y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para poder analizar y aterrizar nuestros planes sobre formar o no una familia.

Era momento de punto y aparte. El resto del día decidimos disfrutarlo con una función de teatro y haciendo el amor al volver a mi apartamento hasta que murió la tarde. Eriol regresó a su cotidianidad en Tokio y yo a la mía en Tomoeda. Una llamada diaria y un "te amo" cada noche. Sé que hay parejas que bajo el mismo techo conviven menos que nosotros. Así pasaron un par de semanas y pronto me olvidé del asunto, y probablemente me hubiera olvidado incluso de Touya de no ser porque ahí estaba todos los días su hijo con algo nuevo bajo la manga para recordarme que había hecho un trato con el padre. Ahora era _Tomoyo Daidouji: espía secreta de niños de primaria_. Cada mañana reía al recordarlo.

—¡Auxilio! —el grito de una pequeña de cuarto grado me llamó la atención y entonces asomé la cabeza por la ventana del pasillo en donde estaba para ver cómo uno de sus compañeros lanzaba una araña sobre su almuerzo durante el receso. Ryusei, apostado en su rama de preferencia, bajó para ver qué pasaba en medio del alboroto que se había armado rápidamente, pues otros dos niños se habían sumado a la tarea de estropear también el almuerzo de las dos amigas que acompañaban a la primera. Pensé en reportarlo con la maestra de los seis, pues me parecía que eran de la misma clase, pero Ryusei ya se había acercado y no pude más con mi curiosidad. Para defender mi posición podría decir que debía estar presente para evitar alguna pelea mayor.

—No es bueno molestar a las niñas —fue su comentario introductorio y los tres chicos se detuvieron en su tarea para burlarse de él, cosa que a Ryusei pareció no importarle. Estaba más ocupado tomando a los insectos que vagaban por la comida y devolviéndolos al césped.

—¡Mátalos, mátalos! —chillaban las niñas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son feos.

—Porque las arañas pican.

—Porque son asquerosos.

Ryusei contempló a las chicas por espacio de unos segundos y frunció el ceño, confundido.

—No son feos, son insectos. Las arañas no pican, muerden, y lo asqueroso sería que no existieran, porque ellos comen otras cosas que sí son asquerosas, como animales muertos, excremento…

—¿Excremento?

—Caca —aclaró con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—¡Qué asco! —las tres niñas se fueron corriendo y dejaron sus almuerzos intactos sobre el césped. Los tres abusivos, en cambio, seguían muertos de la risa.

—¡Eso estuvo genial! —uno se acercó a Ryusei y entre carcajadas le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Dijiste que no las molestáramos y por eso creí que las defenderías, pero las mandaste a volar. Ahora la comida es nuestra.

—Pero es su comida —parpadeó Ryusei aún confundido con la huida de las pequeñas y el repentino trato amigable del otro.

—Y ya no se la comerán porque mencionaste la palabra "caca" —otro chico se adelantó a tomar una de las cajitas y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Quieres? Hay mucho.

—Aquí hay pulpo —el tercero hurgó en otro de los almuerzos—. ¿Quién quiere?

—Pero eso no está bien —Ryusei ya no sabía a cuál de los tres dirigirse—. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

—Porque tenemos hambre, ¿tú no?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces come. No es bueno desperdiciar la comida —se adelantó el segundo y, ni tardo ni perezoso, le acercó una croqueta de pescado—. Están ricas.

Ryusei titubeó y se quedó mirando dubitativo la croqueta.

—Papá dice que la comida no se debe desperdiciar porque hay gente que no la tiene…

—Mi mamá dice lo mismo. Toma.

El pequeño Kinomoto finalmente aceptó y cogió la croqueta, masticándola rápidamente.

—Ustedes son como los Hadza —comentó de pronto y todos le miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Yo no pude evitar darme de topes con una mano. Ese chico era un amor, pero a los ojos de la mayoría nunca dejaría de ser el extravagante Ryusei.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó finalmente uno sentándose e indicándole a Ryusei que hiciera lo mismo.

—Una tribu de África —se sentó también—. No son completamente nómadas pero sólo comen lo que cazan o recolectan, aunque no siempre consiguen comida y a veces pasan días así.

Era el fin: ahora lo correrían a patadas por ser una "rata de biblioteca", pensé, pero el chico de la araña (y que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo de pequeños malandrines) pareció muy impactado con la información.

—¿En serio? ¿Y ellos no tienen que ir a la escuela?

Los otros dos soltaron sendas carcajadas, aunque Ryusei no supo su primero reír o responder a la pregunta. Ahora la intrigada era yo: ¿Acaso el pequeño Kinomtoo había logrado conseguir un par de nuevas amistades con chicos mayores que él? Pero no podía evitar reírme también. Ese pobre chico había terminado haciendo todo, menos lo que se había propuesto: defender a las damiselas en peligro. En lugar de ello las había espantado y se quedó a disfrutar el botín con los chicos malos.

Interesante, pensé. Ya no podía esperar a ver cómo continuaba esa historia.

* * *

Por la tarde recibí una llamada de mamá. Puede parecer que después de casi tres meses fuera de Tokio extrañaría a mi familia pero la verdad es otra. Sonomi Daidouji nunca se caracterizó por ser una madre especialmente amorosa, más bien era como si la casa fuese una extensión de su empresa: lo manejaba todo a la perfección, no podía haber errores, y como no podía haber errores tampoco quedaba mucho espacio para sentimentalismos. No me quejo, no puedo decir que tuve una triste infancia ni odié a mi madre porque su empresa fuera más importante que yo para ella. No, en realidad sé que siempre se preocupó por mí… a su manera. Después de todo yo debía ser su sucesora, su "obra maestra".

Aunque terminar como maestra de primaria en una ciudad tan lejos del mundo financiero no era precisamente el resultado que ella había esperado para su "obra maestra". No, Sonomi Daidouji dejó muy en claro que ella no me ayudaría aunque volviera arrastrándome de rodillas implorándole perdón y rogando por una oportunidad para dirigir la empresa a su lado. En pocas palabras yo era su "fracaso maestro". Tampoco podría haber esperado otra reacción de su parte, e incluso probablemente me hubiera asustado que de pronto se volviera toda maternal y dijera cosas como "si es tu sueño, entonces hazlo, atrévete a ser feliz". Dan escalofríos de sólo imaginarlo, aunque definitivamente lo habría hecho frente a otros sin pensarlo dos veces. La hipocresía Daidouji también corre por mis venas: somos expertas en sonrisas dulces al mayoreo.

¿Entonces por qué la llamada? En poco menos de dos semanas sería la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía. Veinticinco años se dicen fácil, pero no lo son. Seguían siendo más de los que yo tenía, y mamá llevaba al mando cerca de quince. No importaba si yo estaba en Arabia saudita o en Tomoeda, faltar como su hija no era una opción, así que al llegar el día tendría que presentarme como la encantadora Tomoyo de siempre y brindar junto a sus socios y empleados.

Después de colgar llamé a Eriol para avisarle. Inmediatamente reservó el día en su agenda para poder acompañarme y eso me quitó un gran peso de encima. Ninguna reunión podía terminar mal con alguien como él a mi lado. Ciertamente era el novio perfecto y sabía manejar hasta la peor de las situaciones con una destreza infalible, así que me senté en el sofá aliviada de tener todo en su lugar nuevamente… o probablemente no. Admito que aún me sentía algo inquieta al respecto; tenía un extraño presentimiento y no entendía de qué se trataba. Nunca había sentido temor de mamá. ¿Por qué entonces esta ocasión parecía tan importante? Probablemente sería por tener que medirnos las máscaras como quizá nunca antes: ella, la madre amorosa y orgullosa de su hija la "autoexiliada"; yo, la hija perfecta y orgullosa de su madre.

Algunas náuseas de por medio.

Estaba comenzando a entrar en una probable crisis de histeria, y no soy precisamente la clase de persona a la que le guste dejarse llevar por el drama y encerrarse en casa a lamentar su vida, de modo que decidí salir a correr y sudar felizmente mis fantasmas, así que me cambié de ropa y fui directamente al parque pingüino, donde rápidamente me vi inmersa entre niños corriendo y alguna que otra pareja de adolescentes acariciándose bajo los árboles. El cambio de atmósfera me sentó bien, además todo parecía transcurrir más lentamente y los colores que brotaban a mis ojos eran cada vez más vívidos bajo el hechizo de Sigur Rós en mis oídos. Me gusta escuchar música tranquila mientras corro, me hace sentir más ligera y libre, como si mi cuerpo no existiera en absoluto y no fuera más que una hoja moviéndose con el aire.

Estaba funcionando. La perspectiva de encontrarme en una fiesta con mamá después de la última discusión tras la cual llegué a Tomoeda ahora no parecía más que un simple trámite. Además, no estaría sola y todo pasaría rápido en compañía de Eriol. Finalmente me encontraba tan relajada contemplando esta nueva perspectiva que tardé bastante en darme cuenta que un hombre que trotaba a mi lado me estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Fue hasta que vi su mano haciendo señas en mi campo visual que me sobresalté y lo miré.

—Perdón —dije sacándome los audífonos y él me sonrió apenado.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí por asustarte, pero te estaba llamando desde hace unos cien metros y me di cuenta que no podías escucharme, así que decidí alcanzarte —rió y se formaron unos hoyuelos a los costados de su boca. Era un hombre atractivo y tendría menos de treinta años—. Tienes las agujetas desatadas, te puedes caer.

Sorprendida, miré hacia abajo y confirmé que las cintas de mi pie derecho se habían aflojado, así que agradeciéndole me hice a un lado del camino para permitir el paso a los demás corredores mientras las arreglaba. Él se detuvo también.

—No vienes a correr seguido, ¿verdad? No te había visto antes por aquí.

Meneé la cabeza y le expliqué que prefería correr por las mañanas. Al instante pareció interesado.

—¿En serio? ¿A qué hora? Ha estado lloviendo últimamente por la mañana, ¿no te mojas?

Si ésa era su manera de ligar, necesitaba una buena depuración, pensé. Claro que me iba a mojar bajo la lluvia. Aún no conocía la manera de crear un campo protector para correr bajo el agua sin terminar empapada.

—Uso un juego impermeable —comenté como si de verdad eso evitara que acabara siempre con los pies mojados y fríos y terminé de anudar el cordón—. ¡Listo!

—Kento Kawazaki —se presentó de pronto y me di cuenta de que no sería tan fácil librarme de él. Soy una corredora solitaria. Me gusta admirar las plantas y animales con un poco de música relajante de fondo, no un galán con sonrisa de muñeco.

—Tomoyo Daidouji —me presenté reanudando la carrera y él me imitó.

—¿Cuánto sueles correr normalmente?

Resistí la tentación de entornar los ojos. Era definitivamente la clase de persona que si te encuentra cosechando fresas te preguntará sobre fresas, y si te ve saltando en paracaídas te preguntará sobre acrofobia o deportes extremos.

—Unos cuarenta minutos. Cinco a seis kilómetros a lo sumo.

—Muy bien, se ve que tienes condición.

No necesito decir que aprovechó este comentario para comerme con la miradade arriba abajo y de regreso. Sí, sé que tengo buen cuerpo pero no está en oferta, así que aparta tus ojos de aquí, pensé.

—Gracias —logré forzar una sonrisa. Tenía que deshacerme de él, pero no le haría notar que me estaba incomodando. Los lobos huelen el miedo, pensé, y yo no era ninguna presa indefensa.

—Oye, por aquí hay un restaurante italiano buenísimo. Me gusta ir a veces terminando de estirar. ¿No te gustaría acompañarme?

—Muchas gracias, pero…

—No importa que vayas vestida así —me interrumpió—. Yo también estoy así y mira que estoy sudando, de manera que por eso no te preocupes. Yo invito, ¿qué dices?

—Lo siento, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

Y abrió la boca para insistir nuevamente cuando fue inesperadamente interrumpido, pero no por mí.

—Será mejor que lo olvides, Kaito.

Conocía esa voz, y al detenerme para mirar hacia atrás no me sorprendió mucho encontrar a Touya sentado en una banca a escasos cinco metros de nosotros. Acabábamos de pasarlo y no me había dado cuenta de ello. Él sostenía un libro en la mano.

—Hola Touya… qué sorpresa —mi "acompañante" sonrió, pero de pronto parecía un poco nervioso e incómodo.

—Es maestra de primaria, probablemente tendrías más oportunidad si la invitaras al zoológico que a tomar una copa en un restaurante italiano —comentó como si nada dejando el libro a un lado—. Además, tiene novio y tampoco creo que le interese salir con un hombre casado, así que déjalo así.

¿Casado, había dicho? Supongo que sí, porque el otro se puso aún más nervioso tras su sonrisa.

—Te equivocas, Touya, yo… no era eso lo que…

—No es de mi incumbencia. Si te vas ahora no le diré a Rei —Touya lo miró con hastío y cierto aburrimiento—. Lo que pase entre ustedes dos no es de mi incumbencia.

El sujeto desapareció como la espuma y yo continué de pie frente a Touya, quien ante mi mirada confusa se limitó a encogerse de hombros aún en su posición sobre la banca. Por un momento mi memoria regresó a lo ocurrido después del festival escolar y ese vergonzoso momento en que estuve cerca de quebrarme por sus comentarios burdos y afilados. Elevé los ojos al cielo y esperé a que él no fuera a sacar el tema a colación.

—Es el esposo de mi asistente en el consultorio. La ha engañado con media Tomoeda desde hace un año, pero ella sigue sin querer dejarlo, así que no es mi problema —comentó a modo de explicación y yo agradecí con un suspiro que se enfocara en el tema—. No tienes por qué agradecerme.

Recuperé la compostura y le miré con una ceja alzada. ¿Agradecerle?

—No lo estaba haciendo.

—Es cierto. ¡Qué malos modales! —esa media sonrisa morena se arrastró desde la comisura izquierda de su boca y yo me crucé de brazos.

—¿En serio? No recuerdo haberte pedido un favor. Además, puedo librarme de un hombre como él yo sola.

—Me di cuenta de eso —alzó el mentón sarcástico y yo decidí comenzar a estirar las piernas. Había sido suficiente ejercicio por hoy.

—Para tu información, no es raro que un hombre necio se me acerque para intentar ligar, así que debo estar siempre preparada.

—Con esas licras no me sorprende —tomó nuevamente su libro y comenzó a buscar la página para reanudar su lectura. Agradecí en silencio que no aprovechara el comentario parar mirarme las piernas o, peor aún, a la cara, porque había sido totalmente inesperado y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Hace calor y es más cómodo así —me defendí mirando mis piernas perfectamente visibles con las licras cortísimas y ceñidas.

—Estoy de acuerdo: siempre es más cómodo mirar un buen trasero con ropa ajustada y no tener que estarlo buscando tras capas y capas de ropa holgada o faldas largas —sin dejar su lectura, me sonrió maquiavélicamente y yo sentí mi cara arder. ¿Quería decir que me había estado "observando" o simplemente se refería a que los hombres normalmente lo hacían todo el tiempo (cosa que tampoco es para sorprenderse)? Un momento… ¿Con "buen trasero" se había referido al mío?

Respira y sigue estirando, me recordé. Me preguntaba si se notaría que mi cara no sólo estaba colorada por el ejercicio.

—¿No trajiste a Ryusei-kun al parque contigo? —cambié de tema y él levantó la vista de las páginas para señalarme en dirección hacia el prado. Apenas entonces me di cuenta que había dejado la parte profunda de la ruta y había regresado al área de juegos cerca de la entrada. Efectivamente había cumplido mi cuota de seis kilómetros, pero también vi a mi alumno jugando una especie de bádminton para tres con la que reconocí de inmediato como la hermana de Touya y un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños.

—¿Es el novio de Sakura? —no pude evitar sonreír—. Hacen una pareja perfecta.

Sentí a Touya ponerse de pie a mi lado y claramente lo escuché gruñir.

—Se casarán en un mes. Sakura ha estado muy estresada con los planes de la boda y por eso ese chiquillo insoportable insistió en que viniéramos al parque hoy.

Por alguna razón comprendí inmediatamente que con "chiquillo insoportable" no se refería precisamente a Ryusei. De modo que teníamos un hermano celoso…

Sonreí.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Syaoran Li

—¡Oh, es chino! —me llevé una mano a la boca con un poco de exageración—. ¿Y no piensa llevarse a su esposa a China?

—Claro que no. Sobre mi cadáver —de perfil a mí, su gesto era ahora el vivo retrato de lo que llamaríamos un ceño espartano. Me lo imaginé gruñendo como macho y gritando "¡Esta noche cenaremos en el infierno!"

—Pero… ¿no te agrada la idea? —me hice la inocente—. Seguramente a Ryusei-kun le vendría bien un primito con quien jugar.

Ahora sí me gané la mirada asesina. Podía descuartizarme en cualquier momento, lo juro, pero yo continuaba sonriéndole como un inocente angelito, conteniendo una carcajada interna.

—Nada de "primitos" para Ryu. Para eso están sus compañeros de la escuela.

Alcé los brazos para estirarlos también y me llevé una y otra mano hacia los omóplatos. Continué con tono casual:

—Hablando de sus compañeros de escuela, hoy tu hijo hizo _bullying _a tres niñas de cuarto grado.

—Eso no puede ser cierto.

Me encogí de hombros. Claro que no quería difamar al tierno Ryusei, sólo quería ver la reacción de su padre, pero evidentemente el hombre conocía bien a su hijo.

—En parte sí, en parte no. Lo hizo sin querer. Por cierto, ¿no te contó que se ganó un par de amigos?

Sorpresa. Creo que era la primera vez que lo veía con esa cara. Su expresión se suavizó por completo ante la confusión.

—¿En serio?

—Algo así. Al menos es la primera vez que lo veo comer con alguien que no sea la pequeña Ayami. Ya veremos cómo continúa esto.

Pero Touya parecía satisfecho con las buenas nuevas.

—Muy bien, profesora, te has ganado una estrellita en la frente —me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a andar en dirección de los otros—. ¿Eres buena para el bádminton?

¿Íbamos a jugar con su hermosa hermana? Fabuloso, pensé; había algo en esa chica que me atraía como un imán. Quizá era su frescura, su soltura, su naturalidad y belleza pese a la ausencia total de maquillaje. No lo sé, pero desde el instante en que la vi por primera vez había imaginado que a una parte de mí le gustaría ser como ella y poder moverse a través de la vida con la libertad y vitalidad que ella emanaba.

—Claro. ¿Vamos a jugar con ellos?

—Sí, así que no te enfríes aún, porque no pienso perder contra ese mocoso —me dirigió una sonrisa ladina y me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí. A fin de cuentas sería una excelente tarde. Incluso agradecí a Sonomi Daidouji haber sido la causa de sacarme de mis tareas vespertinas y arrastrarme hacia la calle a disfrutar de Tomoeda—. Por cierto… —Touya fingió un ceño esta vez—, ¿qué pasó con el libro que Ryu te prestó? No lo he vuelto a ver y ya son… ¿cuatro semanas?

¡El libro! Me espanté por un momento. Lo había olvidado casi por completo, y no me refería a que no lo hubiera leído, sino a que lo estaba haciendo a la par que otro, casi olvidando que debía regresarlo a su dueño. Me sentí terriblemente avergonzada y me mordí el labio inferior, pero al ver que Touya parecía disfrutar de mi situación opté por encogerme de hombros y sonreírle con la dulzura e ingenuidad de una niña.

—Creo que necesito una semana más… máximo. ¿Debo pagar alguna multa por el tiempo de retraso, señor Bibliotecario?

Touya alzó ambas cejas y pude ver que una risa luchaba por abrirse paso en la comisura de sus labios, pero logró contenerse magistralmente y cambiar su expresión por una más bien astuta.

—Quizá —me miró de soslayo—, pero debería tener cuidado, señorita. Las deudas con un Kinomoto siempre se cobran a tiempo y con intereses.

¿Era una advertencia? Aunque creí que alguien como Touya sabría ponerle más picante a una oportunidad así, pero tan sólo le había agregado un poco de pimienta. Nada con lo que yo no pudiera lidiar.

—Descuida, un Daidouji siempre paga lo justo.

Pero Touya aún no terminaba, y fue justo antes de llegar con Sakura que agregó:

—Es bueno saberlo, porque no hay nada peor que un trato injusto. Ahora dime… ¿qué te parece desaparecer a ese tipo de la faz de la Tierra? —dijo señalando al novio de su hermana—. A cambio podrías incluso quedarte con el libro. Es un buen ejemplar.

—¡Touya, escuché eso!

—Está bien, está bien —Touya alzó las manos en señal de paz—. ¿Te parecen dos libros? ¿Cuántos quieres?

—¡Hermano!

Pobre Sakura, pensé, tenía un hermano adolescente de treinta años.

—¡Profesora Daidouji! —se acercó Ryusei mientras su padre y su tía discutían—. Se ve usted muy feliz hoy.

_¿En serio? _Y me di cuenta entonces que estaba sonriendo. No sólo eso: al seguir escuchando la sarta de tonterías con la que Touya continuaba empeñándose en molestar a su hermana noté que incluso me costaba trabajo no prorrumpir en carcajadas.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__me congelaré (o liofilizaré, dependiendo de lo que sea mejor) unos 20 años y entonces me casaré con Ryusei-kun. Esa criatura es tan inteligente y a la vez tan inocente que resulta desconcertante y encantador. Y bueno, si no puedo tener al padre, el hijo no me vendría nada mal. ¡Es un amor! Aunque sigo prefiriendo al padre, tan maquiavélico y exquisito, pero al mismo tiempo tan… tierno. Es simplemente hermoso cuando se preocupa por su hijo o cuando ayuda a Tomoyo e intenta hacerse el desentendido. ¡Yo quiero uno así! _

_Por cierto, es la primera vez que pinto a Sonomi como una "mala" madre. Siempre la he hecho una pobre mártir ;-)_

_El próximo capítulo viene con dibujo incluido, así que estén al pendiente. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Si les gustó el capítulo o sienten que hubiera podido ser mejor, no duden en dejar un review. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. 7

**7**

**Siempre espera lo inesperado**

Preparando el atuendo perfecto para la famosa fiesta se me escurrieron los días como arena entre los dedos. No era tarea fácil: debía ser perfecto en cada detalle. No demasiado ostentoso, pero tampoco sencillo; sobrio pero fresco. Pero al final lo logré. Tendría que dejar de llamarme Tomoyo Daidouji si no pudiera manejar un asunto así entre mis manos, pues debo confesar que tengo gran facilidad para temas de moda, así que _voila_: un exquisito vestido azul rey se irguió como campeón indudable de mi guardarropa para esa noche. Un escote discreto que decía "soy la hija de tu jefa, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte" y una espalda de ensueño que remataba con un "peligro, zona restringida". Por supuesto, la mejor parte sería ver a mi madre aprobar el vestido cuando me saludara de frente y arrepentirse al segundo siguiente que me viera pasar de largo a su lado y se diera cuenta de mi pequeño acto altanero.

Después de esta pequeña pero soberbia introducción de mi parte, continúo. Tomé el tren a Tokio desde muy temprano por la mañana para arreglar los últimos detalles con Eriol, quien también debía estar impecable, aunque no es mucho lo que como mujer deba hacer con él. Es una gran ventaja tener un novio con un sentido del gusto digno de debatir contra cualquier homosexual consumado, así que puedo confiar en sus decisiones al respecto a ciegas.

Lo primero que hicimos es evidente: desgastar la cama con una buena dosis de hormonas, pero después era hora de prepararse y rápidamente nos bañamos y arreglamos hasta quedar como una pareja de ensueño. Ni siquiera Sonomi Daidouji podría objetar lo bien que lucíamos juntos. Punto a mi favor. Estuvimos listos justo a tiempo y salimos directo a la fiesta, que no hubiera podido ser más ostentosa de lo que vimos al llegar. Dinero, dinero y dinero. Las orquídeas a la entrada te susurraban "Hola, ¿tienes idea de lo costosas que somos?" y la champaña que circulaba en las manos de los meseros te saludaba con su vaivén, "Tómame, porque con lo que cuesta medio litro de mi néctar podría alimentarse una familia en África durante un año".

Típico de Sonomi.

La fiesta apenas comenzaba cuando llegamos. Inmediatamente mi madre fue a recibirme con una radiante sonrisa. Yo le respondí con una similar y así hubieran podido sacarnos una foto perfecta para la página de sociales: "La poderosa Sonomi Daidouji y su hija muestran su inquebrantable unión a pesar de los rumores de que esta última se negase a continuar con las riendas de la Corporación Daidouji".

No digo que mi madre sea un lobo, ni mucho menos. Me quiere a su manera, pero desde un principio supe que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad en vano para recordarme lo _contenta_ que estaba con mi decisión de mudarme a Tomoeda, así que no podía evitar estar un poco a la defensiva.

El encuentro con Eriol fue mucho menos fingido. Mi madre no solamente ve con buenos ojos que tenga por novio a un soltero de "tan buena cuna, además de codiciado" (en palabras suyas), sino que Sonomi, como toda buena estratega que es, sabe muy bien que Eriol puede llegar a ser un gran aliado en el proceso de convencerme de regresar a Tokio y "tomar las responsabilidades que me corresponden de una buena vez". Después de todo, ¿qué mejor argumento que vivir junto al amor de mi vida y no tener que sufrir separados por la distancia?

Sí, Sonomi Daidouji no se la pensaría dos veces para usar ese argumento a su favor.

Volviendo a la fiesta: ya conocía a la mayoría de sus socios y empleados de mayor confianza, así que no fue necesario ahondar en presentaciones y pronto Eriol y yo nos pudimos escabullir a un lugar más aislado a tomar la primera copa de la noche.

—Tranquila, sólo será un par de horas —Eriol tomó mi mano y me guiñó un ojo. Yo suspiré sin fingir mi apatía—. ¿Sabes? A veces no entiendo muy bien la relación que hay entre tu madre y tú. Siempre me dijiste que ella no estaba de acuerdo con que estudiaras pedagogía y sin embargo pagó tu carrera y asistió a la ceremonia de graduación. Y tú, pese a que no te interesa participar de su empresa, nunca faltas a los eventos importantes que organiza. Creo que ustedes dos se parecen más de lo que crees.

_Cuidado Eriol_, pensé, _estás pisando terreno blando_, y le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

—Para tu información, se llaman "compromisos familiares". En tu familia, si alguien no cumple con las reglas de la casa lo mandan al diablo ¿cierto? —él se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa misteriosa y aparentemente inocente—; en la mía, se le invita a comer y se le recuerda entre bocado y bocado que como seres humanos somos criaturas sociales.

—Son animales muy civilizados en tu familia entonces —Eriol alzó su copa y me miró divertido. Yo no pude evitar reír, pero igual le di un pequeño codazo por el deleite con el que dijo _animales_—. Pero es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti: que eres… —fue interrumpido por el familiar sonido de su celular y se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacarlo y ver el número que marcaba—. Permíteme un momento, es un cliente —se excusó y se escabulló hacia un costado para apartarse del bullicio. Yo me quedé con mi copa contemplando el rojo frutal a través del cristal.

—Hola —dijo una voz de pronto detrás de mí—. Pero sí eres Tomoyo, ¿verdad? ¡Vaya que eres tú, qué cambiada estás!

Me volteé para encontrarme con la señora Ikari Kurumizawa, la asistente principal de mi madre y prácticamente su mano derecha. Le saludé y ella me acarició la mejilla. No había ocasión, desde que tenía memoria, en que no hiciese eso. Era una buena mujer, no puedo negarlo, sólo que a veces resultaba efusiva y parlanchina hasta el hartazgo.

—¿Qué te has hecho en ese pueblito que estás tan cambiada? ¡Estás preciosa, Tomoyo-chan! Y mírate nada más, tan delgada y sonriente. ¿Creciste?

—Eh… —¿qué se supone que debía responder? —. Sólo llevo tres meses allá, Kurumizawa-san.

—Pues te han sentado muy bien —ella hizo un gesto con la mano y después miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca—. Oye, antes de que lo hagan público y todos se enteren y te rodeen, quiero felicitarte. El joven Hiragizawa es un hombre especial. Siempre supe que debía ser para ti. Son tal para cual —me guiñó un ojo.

—Eh… gracias… _creo_ —titubeé quedito. Creo que era bastante del dominio público que éramos novios, así que no entendí de qué me estaba hablando, pero tratándose de Kurumizawa-san tampoco debía tener mucho sentido lo que dijera.

—Desde que Sonomi me dijo, hace una semana, no he dejado de esperar el momento. Sabes que para mí eres como una hija —lo sabía, y a veces tenía que sentir sus gigantescos senos contra mi cara cuando lo demostraba en uno de sus efusivos abrazos—, así que ya no puedo esperar al final de la fiesta para tener mi cámara lista —alzó su cámara y de nueva cuenta recordé algo: definitivamente había convivido mucho con esa mujer en mi infancia. De ahí mi afición inconfesa por las cámaras. He ahí la culpable, y sonreí (esta vez de verdad), pero luego mi sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Esperar para qué cosa, Kurumizawa-san? ¿Qué ha preparado mamá esta vez? —mamá siempre dejaba una sorpresa hacia el final de cada una de sus fiestas para impresionar a sus invitados. Era ya un sello de la Casa Daidouji.

—¡Oh, pues…!

—Sea lo que sea, seguro será increíble —fue Eriol quien la interrumpió, regresando de donde había ido y metiendo el móvil a su bolsillo. Nos miró a ambas con una sonrisa—. Conociendo a tu madre, no se conformará hasta hacerlo más sorprendente que en la fiesta pasada.

Me encogí de hombros. Eriol tenía razón, y ahora que él había llegado la señora Kurumizawa no tardó en despedirse para ir con los demás invitados, no sin antes darnos una palmadita a cada uno en el hombro.

* * *

No fue fácil, pero pudimos pasar desapercibidos la mayor parte del tiempo en la fiesta. Fuera de algún "¡Oh! ¿Eres la hija de Sonomi Daidouji? ¡Eres igualita a tu madre!", o el clásico "Me acuerdo mucho de ti, te conocí cuando eras pequeña", seguidos de algún comentario sobre la cotización de la empresa en la bolsa. De no ser por esto último, a momentos casi parecía una reunión familiar.

Eriol no se apartó de mi lado en ningún momento y yo le agradecí en silencio por esto. Regularmente en este tipo de fiestas nunca ha faltado el socio que quiere presentarme a su hijo para que "no nos aburramos en una fiesta de adultos". Cuando era una niña no me molestaba, pero desde que entré a la adolescencia entendí que los señores esperan que mágicamente surja el _amor _entre su "capullo" y la heredera del emporio Daidouji. De sobra está decir y los chicos no se molestarían con un buen _revolcón _con la linda hija con carita de muñeca de porcelana (y seguramente piensan que con el cerebro igualmente hueco).

El tiempo se pasó relativamente rápido, de manera que antes de darnos cuenta Sonomi se encontraba tomando el micrófono y anunciando una "pequeña" sorpresa para los asistentes, invitándolos a tomar de las copas que ofrecían los meseros y disfrutar del evento. Fue entonces que escuchamos un estruendo en el jardín y todos nos asomamos hacia afuera, en donde un estallido de pirotecnia sirvió como apertura para la entrada de un hombre vestido de negro y con máscara. Iba acompañado de cinco hermosas edecanes e hizo una reverencia al llegar a unos diez metros de nosotros. Rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de un mago. Parece extraña la presencia de un mago en una fiesta para adultos, pero debo admitir que éste era espectacular: todo un experto que en cuestión de minutos realizó trucos desde prestidigitación hasta levitación, y finalmente hizo aparecer en medio del jardín un Ferrari rojo con un lindo macaco en el capó. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, e incluso Eriol y yo estábamos pasmados. Había visto esa clase de trucos muchas veces en televisión, pero es muy diferente verlo en vivo y en directo.

Hacia el final del acto el mago solicitó dos voluntarios y Eriol me invitó a que nos ofreciéramos. Yo con gusto acepté. Quizá estando del otro lado podría conocer un poco sobre el truco que emplearía el mago, así que tomé la mano de mi novio con una sonrisa y ambos caminamos hacia el hombre, quien nos presentó dos casetas que parecían cabinas telefónicas, sólo que totalmente cubiertas y adornadas. Eriol entró a una de ellas y yo a la otra. Esperaba encontrar alguna puerta falsa, cortinas o espejos ahí dentro, pero no había nada. Todo estaba oscuro y tampoco podía escuchar lo que ocurría afuera. Tan sólo me asusté un poco cuando la cabina comenzó a moverse y sentí que me arrastraban hacia otro lado. ¿A dónde me llevaban? No lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía razón para entrar en pánico, aunque el lugar se sentía un poco claustrofóbico, de modo que me recargué contra una de las "paredes" y esperé a que cesara el movimiento, cosa que tardó cerca de cinco minutos más. Esperaba que estuviera pasando algo interesante allá afuera, porque ya se me hacía bastante tiempo para un sólo acto.

Entonces escuché que daban tres toques a la puerta y me preparé para salir. La puerta se abrió y frente a mí estaba el mago otra vez, tendiéndome su mano enguantada e invitándome a salir entre un estruendo de aplausos de la multitud. Aún sin idea de lo que había ocurrido, salí y me sorprendí de ver que estábamos en otra parte del jardín. La multitud había tenido que seguir al mago a este nuevo lugar, en donde había pétalos de rosas regados por doquier haciendo una bella alfombra roja sobre el césped. Lámparas de gas con una flama danzante colgaban de un árbol sobre nuestras cabezas, uno de los más grandes de la propiedad. Todos parecían muy satisfechos con el acto, sea cual éste fuese, aunque yo seguía sin saber lo que había pasado. Me arrepentí un poco de ofrecerme como voluntaria: por querer saber más, al final no había visto nada. ¿Eriol lo habría pasado igual?

—Eriol —recordé y miré al mago—. ¿Dónde está mi novio?

El hombre me señaló la otra caseta, que estaba a unos metros de mí. Me invitó a abrirla y yo con una galante reverencia (al menos quise ser una buena voluntaria para el acto) accedí a hacerlo, pero al abrir la puerta solté un grito y me fui de espaldas cuando el macaco del Ferrari me brincó encima. No pensé que podría lastimarme, pero el susto nadie podría quitármelo y seguía con el corazón en la garganta mientras el animal se paraba sobre mi cabeza y jugaba con el broche de mi cabello.

—¡Hey! —me quejé cuando lo sentí tomarlo y deshacerme el peinado. Bien, pensé, una hora frente al espejo a la basura. Al menos era ya el final de la fiesta, me consolé.

El mago hizo un gesto al animal y éste se quedó congelado en su lugar. Al menos lo tenía bien domado, pensé, o podría escaparse en cualquier momento, y no es que me preocupara que se llevara mi broche, pero un simio perdido en Tokio no podría ser nada bueno por donde se le mirara. Entonces para mi alivio el animal accedió a entregarle de nueva cuenta el broche al mago y entonces éste se acercó y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó y fue la primera vez que escuché su voz en todo el espectáculo. Me sonó conocida, pero era difícil distinguirla bien porque quedaba sofocada por la máscara—. Le regreso su broche, señorita.

—Descuide —le sonreí y tomé el broche. A continuación él hizo un gesto para pedir una ovación por parte del público y yo nuevamente hice una ligera reverencia. ¿Ése sería el fin del acto? Pero aún faltaba Eriol…

—Pero señorita Daidouji, no puede usted creer a este charlatán —dijo de pronto un hombre entre el público—. ¿Qué no ve que le ha timado? El broche que le ha dado no es la misma joya que le robó el animal. ¡Ese mago es un ladrón!

Me quedé con los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso estaba denunciando un robo enfrente de todos? Y sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas. ¿El mago en realidad no era más que un ladrón? ¿Y qué haría ahora que se veía descubierto? Quedé de piedra, apretando la pieza aún en mi puño y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Las caras de todos parecían tan sorprendidas como la mía, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada aún. Mi madre no estaba por ningún lado. Siempre observaba sus "sorpresas" desde otro punto de vista. ¿Habría escuchado la acusación que acababa de hacerse?

Pero fue el mago quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Usted me ha descubierto —y se volvió hacia mí—. Efectivamente, lo que usted tiene en sus manos no es su tocado de cabello, señorita Daidouji.

¿Y así lo admitía? Incrédula levanté el puño y lo coloqué frente a mis ojos. Con una mano temblorosa lo abrí y constaté que, en efecto, ése no era el broche de zafiros que había estado usando. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía la forma de un broche.

—¿Un anillo? —balbuceé y el mago se quitó la máscara. Al levantar la mirada me encontré frente a frente con el rostro sonriente de nadie menos que Eriol.

—Tomoyo… —tomó la mano con la que sostenía el anillo y me besó los dedos—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El silencio fue aún más abrumador que ante la previa acusación de robo. Lo único que se escuchaba a mi alrededor era el estruendoso sonido de mis propios latidos. Había sido raptada de mi realidad y llevada a una muy diferente en donde los magos roban objetos que se transforman en anillos de compromiso y de pronto los ellos mismos resultan ser tu novio de ojos azules, hablándote con voz aterciopelada e iluminados por las llamas de las lámparas colgando de un árbol.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"Se repetía la pregunta una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero mi garganta estaba seca y cerrada y mis músculos rígidos cual muerto. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Tenía que huir de ahí. No sabía si era buena o mala idea, pero tenía que escaparme de ahí, de toda esa gente, de mi madre grabando desde algún punto estratégico, de mi novio tomándome la mano y pidiéndome matrimonio, del mago (que había resultado ser el "acusador") sonriéndome desde un costado y de esos pétalos de rosa aplastándose bajo mis pies.

—Eriol, yo…

—Te amo —me interrumpió apretando mi mano, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Y yo a ti…

—Entonces acepta… por favor —me sonrió y vi su sonrisa temblar, sabía que él estaba tan o más nervioso que yo. Debía estarlo, pero yo no podía responder aún. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis labios se negaban a abrirse, así que torpemente asentí con la cabeza en un movimiento casi convulso. Con una sonrisa más segura esta vez, Eriol tomó el anillo de mi mano y lo deslizó entre mis dedos trémulos.

La multitud estalló nuevamente en aplausos. De la nada salieron fuegos artificiales desde atrás y frente a nosotros. Todo se convirtió en un caos, en un _big bang_ en el jardín, en un ardid de personas, emociones, alegrías y pasiones. La gente se acercó para felicitarnos, repartiendo abrazos y sonrisas, manos estrechadas y palabras alegres por doquier.

Y yo seguía como piedra.

Fue en ese momento que las palabras de Kurumizawa rebotaron en mi cabeza:

"_Oye, antes de que lo hagan público y todos se enteren y te rodeen, quiero felicitarte"_

Ella lo sabía. ¿Y los demás?

* * *

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Eriol todo era aún bastante confuso. Los colores de las paredes inclusive parecían haber mutado y los sonidos de la calle llegaban sofocados a mis oídos a través de la ventana del pasillo. Ni siquiera sentí la mano que Eriol tenía en mi espalda, sino hasta que él me dio un suave empujón para invitarme a entrar al apartamento con él. Me dejé arrastrar como autómata, aun escuchando como fantasmas las palabras de entusiasmo por nuestra futura boda, las felicitaciones, los brindis, las preguntas.

—Has estado muy callada todo el camino —Eriol atravesó la sala y se dirigió a la cocina para servir un vaso de agua que luego me acercó—. ¿Sigues sorprendida?

Lo miré y luego al vaso y el agua tembló en el cristal cuando lo tomé para dar un trago que pasó lentamente por mi garganta. ¿_Sorprendida _era la palabra? Pocas veces, o quizá nunca, me había sentido así. En el agua danzó de repente el rostro de Sonomi sonriendo con cámara en mano, apareciendo de la nada entre los árboles. Sonriendo, aplaudiendo y sonriendo otra vez.

—Planeaste esto con mamá —balbuceé por primera vez algo coherente y sentí su mirada sobre mí—. ¿Hace cuánto que llevan planeando esto?

—Princesa… —Eriol retiró el vaso de mis dedos pálidos y lo colocó sobre la mesa para tomar mis manos. Me di cuenta de que las mías estaban heladas en comparación con las suyas—. Es verdad que tu madre me ayudó a planear la sorpresa y me dio permiso de hacerlo durante la fiesta para pedir tu mano, pero el asunto de casarme contigo no es de nadie más que nosotros.

—Sabes que es lo que ella quería.

—Sí, pero no por llevarle la contraria vamos a hacer algo que no queramos —sentí sus labios en mi frente—. Yo te amo y tú a mí. Los dos queremos estar juntos, ¿cierto? —asentí como zombi—. Entonces, ¿por qué vamos a negárnoslo sólo por no darle la satisfacción a tu madre?

—Creí que no querías formar una familia —lo miré finalmente a los ojos. Mi "acusación" fue directa y él la entendió: ¿Por qué me había dicho apenas unas semanas atrás que no habláramos de matrimonio y esos temas y ahora venía a pedirme matrimonio después de hacerme repensar mi posición al respecto? Me sentía como pelota de ping-pong, sin saber sobre qué lado de la mesa iría a terminar después del último golpe.

—Discúlpame. Llevo planeando esto desde hace meses, pero no podía arruinar la sorpresa, así que tuve que inventarme algo —me miró con ojos avergonzados.

—¿Sobre casarte conmigo o sobre formar una familia?

—Sobre casarme contigo. En cuanto a la familia, lo importante es que estemos juntos, ¿no crees princesa? —sonrió, pero vio que yo no le devolvía la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres, podemos apadrinar a un niño en África… ¡O diez! Pueden ser los que tú quieras. ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien, pero hablo de tener nuestra propia familia —no pude evitar insistir. No quería fastidiar a Eriol dándole la vuelta a lo mismo una y otra vez, pero si él ya había vuelto a poner el tema sobre la mesa, esta vez también quería que entendiera lo que yo quería. Él desvió la mirada y supe que seguía indispuesto a cambiar su opinión. Sentí un nudo negro creciendo en mis entrañas.

—¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos después? —me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Todavía es muy pronto y estoy algo cansado. Apuesto a que tú también —con una mano en mi espalda me instó suavemente a continuar caminando.

—¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo en Tomoeda? —susurré dejándome arrastrar hasta la cama y sentándome en la orilla—. Tengo un contrato por un año. Los niños… pronto será el festival de deportes… además…

—Shhh… —Eriol se sentó a mi lado con su sonrisa reconfortante de siempre, aunque no me sentí del todo reconfortada—. Tranquila, princesa, ya encontrarán un suplente.

Y mi espalda se arqueó levantándome hacia arriba como un resorte.

—¿Un suplente? —repetí mirándolo con ojos como platos—. No, no un suplente. A esto se refería mamá cuando me decía que en menos de un año regresaría arrastrándome a Tokio, ¿no lo ves? Ella lo tiene todo calculado —comencé a respirar agitadamente—. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo, Eriol? ¿Cómo te convenció?

—Tomoyo, tranquila —él también se puso de pie y puso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros—. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Dame algo de crédito, ¿o no crees que también te necesito a mi lado?

Tenía razón, debía tenerla, pero yo no podía dejar de sentirme acorralada. Mi madre me lo había sentenciado: yo no tendría futuro en Tomoeda y mi destino sería regresar a Tokio y a ella. Además, Eriol declarándose precisamente en la fiesta de la empresa, frente a socios, empleados y algunos empresarios no podía ser casualidad. Comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de que la idea de una alianza entre las empresas Daidouji y Hiragizawa surgiera en la cabeza de la calculadora Sonomi. ¿O es que acaso no lo habría hecho ya?

—Lo siento —tragué saliva y me disculpé finalmente—. Creo que no me siento bien. Todo esto es muy repentino.

Eriol asintió y me tomó entre sus brazos meciéndome dulcemente. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? El hombre más maravilloso del planeta acababa de pedirme matrimonio y estaba segura de que cualquier mujer mataría por estar en mi lugar. No obstante, yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi propia carrera, mis ideales desparramados por el suelo y mi orgullo ninguneado por el de Sonomi. Estaba siendo paranoica y lo sabía: mi lucha de orgullos con mi madre nada tenía que ver con el amor que Eriol me demostraba día a día. Además, podía continuar mi trabajo como profesora en Tokio, por más que no fuera tan tranquilo y hermoso como Tomoeda, ni los niños tan sonrientes y dicharacheros. Por más que en ello me fuera la libertad de escoger mi propio destino.

_Tranquila Tomoyo_, cerré los ojos y me aferré al abrazo de Eriol. Ya no más paranoia, ya no más poner mis sueños y mi orgullo y terquedad sobre los sentimientos de mi novio, sobre mis propios sentimientos, porque estaba claro que yo le amaba y quería formar una familia con él, ¿no?

—¿Vamos a dormir? —Eriol finalmente se separó de mí y me levantó la cara con una mano en mi barbilla. Asentí en silencio y le vi desaparecer hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes. Le seguí y ambos nos colocamos frente al espejo a cepillarnos. Miré nuestro reflejo y traté de conectarlo con el resto de mi vida por las mañanas, por las noches. Ahí estaba el nudo negro otra vez.

Nos desvestimos y fuimos directo a dormir. Eriol no tardó en conciliar el sueño y aunque yo estaba tan cansada que creí que caería como piedra, la verdad es que me removí en la cama durante al menos media hora más antes de rendirme y levantarme para caminar a la cocina tanteando las paredes entre la penumbra. Necesitaba más agua y quizá algo dulce también, pero me detuve a medio camino al ver que algo brillaba sobre el sofá. Al acercarme me di cuenta que era mi celular asomando de entre mi bolsa olvidada en medio de la sala. Verifiqué que el brillo se debía a un mensaje recibido y lo abrí para leerlo. ¿Quién me escribía a esa hora de la madrugada? Mi sorpresa no podía ser mayor al comprobar que el recipiente era de un contacto que había incluido muy recientemente a la lista: Sakura Kinomoto. Habíamos intercambiado teléfonos aquella vez en el parque después de jugar ella, su prometido, Touya, Ryusei y yo hasta el anochecer. Sentí mi propia sonrisa bailoteando en mis labios y me apresuré a leer el contenido:

"_Lo prometido es deuda: ¡venganza!"_

Sabía lo que eso significaba. En el parque Touya había conseguido hacer de las suyas para avergonzar a Sakura hasta el punto de volverla más roja que un jitomate por el coraje, pero ella había prometido vengarse de sus burlas infantiles cuando menos se lo esperara. Al ver mi ansiedad por saber cómo lo haría me aseguró que sería la primera en saberlo cuando llegara el momento, y ahora mi sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver que había un archivo adjunto al mensaje. Se trataba de una foto y no lo pensé dos veces para abrirla. Tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para contener la inminente carcajada, y es que allí estaba Touya frente a mí en primer plano, dormitando tranquilamente sobre lo que parecía ser un sofá y con el pequeño —e igualmente dormido— Ryusei entre sus brazos. Pero lo gracioso no era eso, sino los bigotes y la nariz de gato pintados en la cara de Touya con un muy generoso marcador indeleble —y este dato lo supe porque Sakura había tenido el detalle de colocar el marcador en una esquina de la foto para que yo lo viera—. Incluso tuvieron la delicadeza de delinearle un ojo pinto y coronar la sublime obra maestra con un par de orejas de peluche que sólo Dios sabe de dónde sacaron —porque estoy segura que en el delito participaron ambos prometidos.

Quise morir de la risa —vamos, que ese Touya se lo tenía bien merecido—, pero admito que después de la impresión inicial no pude evitar que me invadiera la ternura al ver cómo padre e hijo dormitaban en ese espacio reducido, el primero abrazando al segundo, y mi corazón se adentró en el terreno de lo cursi cuando me di cuenta que junto a Ryusei descansaba el ejemplar de _Errores que funcionaron_ **(1)** que le obsequié el martes como agradecimiento al momento de regresarle el libro que me había prestado. En realidad era mi manera de disculparme por tardar tanto en devolverle el libro de su abuelo, aunque Ryusei no me reclamó nada y pareció muy contento por el regalo. Esperaba que pudiera gustarle, aunque realmente es difícil saber lo que pueda satisfacer a un niño tan singular como él, pero al final parece que fue una buena decisión. Una parte de mí casi quiso gritar de alegría al constatar que le estaba gustando y probablemente lo estaba compartiendo con su padre esa noche antes de caer ambos rendidos a los pies de Morfeo.

Me preguntaba miles de cosas. Por un lado no conseguía comprender cómo diablos habían logrado pintar todo eso en el rostro de Touya sin despertarlo (tenía el concepto de que era de ésos que dormían dispuestos a despertar al mínimo sonido), y por otro no podía dejar de mirar la mancuerna que esos dos formaban. Eriol no es muy afecto a los niños, por eso su renuencia a tener hijos. Sé que él quiere darme el gusto y por eso su sugerencia de apadrinar a un niño en África, cosa que me parece muy bien, pero que no deja de causarme un pequeño vacío. No puedo imaginarme una familia sin un par de niños corriendo de aquí a allá y entre mis piernas. Pero una última burbuja flotó hasta la superficie desde las profundidades de mi cabeza confundida: era definitivo, estaba enganchada a mis alumnos. Viendo a Ryusei en la pequeña pantalla de mi teléfono me daba cuenta que no podía llegar un día y decirles de buenas a primeras que me regresaba a Tokio. No podía marcharme y después preguntarme si Hokuto habría conseguido subir sus notas de matemáticas, si algún día Akira dejaría de jugarle bromas a la pequeña Chizumi sólo para verla rabiar, o si el astuto Paul ganaría el concurso de trabalenguas que la escuela solía organizar en diciembre. ¿Y Ryusei haría más amigos? Era increíble, pero tenía muchas expectativas al verlo toparse un par de veces con los niños de cuarto grado que había conocido recientemente.

Reí. Incluso extrañaría los interminables chismes de la profesora Nakamura.

¿Era tan difícil para mi madre comprender por qué amaba mi profesión y no me arrepentía ni un instante de haberla escogido? No sólo ella. ¿Eriol lo entendería también? Si él estaba tan dispuesto a casarse conmigo, ¿qué me diría si le pidiera que me dejara terminar el año escolar en Tomoeda antes de casarnos? Al menos quería cerrar ese ciclo. No podía quedarme así y dejar a medias a mi primer grupo. Todos los maestros coincidían en eso: el primer grupo nunca se olvida. Y quería estar en mi puesto junto a los demás profesores durante la ceremonia del fin de cursos, viendo a mis alumnos pasar al curso siguiente orgullosos de su nuevo gran paso.

Tenía una decisión en mis manos que ahora sujetaban el móvil mucho más firmemente que hacía unas horas que temblaban entre los dedos de Eriol. Vi la idea cruzar frente a mis ojos casi tan clara que podía cogerla en mi puño y eso fue prácticamente lo que hice: aceptaría la propuesta de Eriol y volvería a Tokio, pero no para trabajar en la empresa de mi madre y formar parte en sus filas, sino para continuar siendo una profesora de escuela elemental. Además, si él realmente me amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo no sólo tendría que saber esperar, porque definitivamente terminaría mi año académico en Tomoeda, sino que comprendería que yo quería formar una familia de verdad, de más de dos.

Yo ya no temblaría. Más importante aún: ya no me tomarían por sorpresa ni me bailarían con el _abrakadabra _de un mago (literalmente, cabe mencionar). Mi sueño estaba ahí, y era entre niños como Ryusei, como Chizumi o Akira, o como todos los demás, y si Eriol me quería en su futuro, entonces mis sueños tampoco tendrían que competir con ese futuro, sino entrar en él.

Sonreí y le contesté a Sakura para agradecer tan fabulosa imagen. Sin darse cuenta me había ayudado a encontrar mi propia resolución y afrontar la nueva situación. Estaba enamorada, pero no por ello renunciaría a mis propios deseos para seguir a un hombre. Con un soplo mis temores se esfumaron y metí el aparato en mi bolsa antes de regresar a la habitación a descansar finalmente y mucho más tranquila, sabiendo que mañana podría hablar con Eriol. Él me amaba como yo a él, estaba segura, de manera que lo entendería y me apoyaría. Sólo tenía que esperar unas horas y comunicarle mi sentir.

¿Quién sabe? En un futuro podría llegar a ser una novia tan feliz e ilusionada al lado de mi prometido como Sakura con Shaoran. Sólo era cuestión de compartir objetivos.

* * *

**(1) Errores que funcionaron (Mistakes that worked)**, deCharlotte Foltz Jones. Ed. Random House Children's books. 1994

_**Notas de la autora **__: hay dos cosas que adoro de este capítulo: el vestido de Tomoyo y la imagen de Touya dormitando con Ryusei entre sus brazos, al grado que no pude resistirme a pintar a mi trigueño favorito. A lo largo de este día subiré la imagen a mi DeviantArt (IsisTemptation) y Facebook (Isis Temp). En cuanto al capítulo, apuesto a que de aquí comenzarán a surgir varias teorías sobre la relación de Eriol y Tomoyo y cómo es que meteré a Touya en la ecuación. Me gustaría leerlas, así que no duden en compartir si las tienen ;-)_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Un capítulo un poco más largo esta vez, pero no se acostumbren demasiado. _

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	8. 8

**8**

**Si sientes claustrofobia, sal de la caja**

Ese lunes llegué más temprano de lo acostumbrado a la escuela, aunque recién me di cuenta cuando comprobé que era la primera en la sala de maestros. Dejando mi maletín sobre el escritorio con un suspiro más pesado de lo deseado salí de nuevo al pasillo. Era momento de merodear por los laberínticos pasajes de la primaria Tomoeda.

Eran pocos los alumnos que iban entrando ya a sus salones; en su mayoría niños con padres ocupados y trabajadores que los llevaban a la escuela en su camino al trabajo, aunque como consecuencia los pequeños debían esperar hasta media hora antes de que el resto de sus compañeros se les uniera en el salón de clases.

Hubiera querido agradecer el silencio tan raramente encontrado en esos pasillos, pero en esos momentos me sentía mucho más deseosa de sofocarme en medio de un estruendo de gritos de todas las tonalidades, tropezarme con algún chiquillo apresurado o cualquier otro bullicio infantil... en fin, _todo_, cualquier cosa que me arrancara el pensamiento que me había quitado el sueño esa madrugada. Pero el edificio seguía semidesierto y el eco de mis pasos me sonaba como el tic-tac del reloj. Las paredes parecían vibrar a cada metro que iba avanzando y de una ventana abierta se colaba el susurro del viento, tarareando sin saberlo el nombre de Eriol.

No podía entender aún qué era lo que había pasado entre nosotros, todo tan de repente. El sábado comprometidos, el domingo peleando como gatos, próximos a sacarnos los ojos, aunque ambos tan dignos y soberbios que ninguno de los dos sería el primero en saltar al cuello del otro.

Salí al patio a respirar un poco de aire fresco, calibrando en cada respiración la tensión del día anterior, reviviendo su gesto irritado y sus manos apretadas a sus costados mientras intentaba "razonar" (en sus propias palabras) conmigo. Después de esperar el "momento adecuado" para discutir con él sobre mi decisión durante la comida (pensándolo bien, quizá no era ése el momento adecuado, aunque quizá ninguno lo sería). Cuando hube terminado mi desairado monólogo su expresión no había cambiado tanto, aunque parecía más cansada.

—¿Esperar hasta el fin del ciclo escolar? —me había dicho, y conociéndolo seguramente se sujetaba de las uñas para no terminar la frase con un "¿te has vuelto loca?", y mi retórica sobre el valor de mi trabajo, lo hermoso de ver diariamente a mis alumnos y mis deseos de verlos terminar el año entre aplausos y abrazos fue muriendo poco a poco en mis labios mientras sus ojos me contemplaban como si estuviera encerrada entre cuatro paredes blancas—. ¿Y qué pasará después, Tomoyo? Comenzarán otros ciclos y vendrán más niños, una y otra vez. Te encariñarás con ellos también. Y si tanto te interesa tener tus propios hijos ¿podrás renunciar a tu trabajo para cuidarlos a ellos cuando llegue el momento?

Lo admito, su pregunta me hizo tambalear. Eriol es un hombre muy tranquilo... tranquilo y astuto. Nunca ha elevado la voz en ninguna discusión, pero siempre ha sabido cómo escabullir sus dagas en los lugares más adecuados. Tragando saliva escupí una respuesta de la que me arrepentí aún antes de terminar la última palabra:

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Mamá nunca descuidó su trabajo por mí y...

La discusión terminó en un rotundo fracaso desde ese instante. ¿No hubiera podido mejor mencionar a las millones de madres trabajadoras de Japón? De todas ellas, tenía que usar como ejemplo a la única con quien mantenía una relación un tanto catastrófica. La mirada de Eriol me lo decía todo: parecía una mosca ahogándome en el agua y agitando las alas desesperadamente… inútilmente.

Caminando por el patio junto a la pared del edificio me abstraje un momento observando los botones de unas rosas que habían colocado los de primer año en una colorida maceta sobre el alféizar de la ventana de su aula. Sonreí al recordar las margaritas que uno de mis alumnos había llevado la semana pasada para adornar mi escritorio.

_"Piénsalo Tomoyo: No puedes tener tu trabajo en Tomoeda y una familia feliz en Tokio al mismo tiempo. A veces debes sacrificar algo a cambio."_

Se me borró la sonrisa al recordar la última frase de Eriol antes de que la discusión se extinguiera en una despedida de mi parte para marcharme a la estación del tren. No nos gustan los melodramas, por lo que ambos nos prometimos meditar al respecto y hablar con más calma la próxima vez.

Claro que siempre es muy fácil decirlo y pasear por la calle con cara de autosuficiencia pensando lo maduros que somos como pareja, pero hacerlo es otro tema. Esta vez sabía que no sería tan sencillo como en otras ocasiones. ¿Debería renunciar a Tomoeda, a mis alumnos y a la tranquilidad que había conseguido por primera vez en mi vida lejos de los cuarteles Daidouji y tener una vida "felices por siempre" al lado de Eriol?

Sentí la garganta seca al pasar saliva. Nunca creí que enfrentar semejante decisión me acarrearía tantas dificultades. Aunque aún tenía 5 días para pensarlo una y otra vez...

—Señorita Daidouji —afortunadamente una vocecilla llegó desde un costado para traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Sonreí al constatar que se trataba de la pequeña Ayami. Me acerqué a ella y la saludé. Al no ser una de mis alumnas, no sabía que solía llegar tan temprano, pero instantáneamente me explicó que se encontraba ahí esperando a su adorado Ryusei para saludarlo antes de irse cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

En verdad es imposible no conmoverse ante tanta ternura, y es que escuchar a una pequeña de siete años decir que se coloca en ese puesto cada mañana para esperar la llegada de su amigo tan sólo para poder desearle buenos días podría parecer incluso algún cliché de película romántica. Su sonrisa infantil y fascinada, su persistencia y su paciencia me resultaron tan cautivadoras que todo pensamiento negativo hasta ese momento se esfumó de la cabeza. ¿Qué sucedería si el amor fuera tan inocente y puro a mis veintitrés años? Probablemente caminaría sin dudarlo al altar de la mano de mi príncipe azul, abandonándome con alegría a sellar mi destino a su lado con un beso. Y como dije, toda negatividad desapareció de mí, por lo que en lugar de situarme en esa imagen (nerviosa y dubitativa), preferí colocar a Ayami y a Ryusei: ella alegre y arrobada, él serio y condescendiente. Completando la escena podía ver al padre de Ryusei (no conozco a los padres de Ayami, por lo que sólo había dos manchones a su lado) con una de sus sonrisas ladinas y muy probablemente haciéndole alguna broma pesada sobre su vestido a la pobre de Sakura, quien tendría que contenerse durante la ceremonia.

Sakura. Nada más pensar en ella se me vino la idea a la cabeza. Inmediatamente me despedí de Ayami y regresé a la sala de maestros en busca de mi bolsa. Sonreí al encontrar mi celular en su compartimiento y me apresuré a marcar antes de poder pensarlo dos veces y dejar que lo que parecía una buena idea se convirtiera en otra cosa.

* * *

Ya en el café, con el vaso de té helado cerca de mi mano y a una flamante Sakura sentada frente a mí, supe que había hecho bien en llamarle temprano para pedirle vernos por la tarde. Por un momento pensé que rechazaría la invitación (después de todo, apenas nos conocemos), pero su carisma y la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía hacia conmigo me hacían sentir bastante relajada y hasta un poco ilusionada en imaginar que podríamos llegar a llevarnos muy bien en un futuro.

—¿Y cuándo piensan hacer la boda? —preguntó sorbiendo su soda italiana sin apartar sus enormes y curiosos ojos verdes de mí. Fue ahí cuando pasé saliva. Inmediatamente percibió mi incomodidad al respecto y su rostro cambió también, pero decidí enfrentar el tema antes de que ella lo cambiara para ahorrarme la molestia.

—En realidad, es por eso que quería hablar contigo —empecé—. A decir verdad, no sé si realmente quiero casarme, al menos en este momento. Para serte sincera, tengo demasiadas dudas al respecto, pero no sé si eso sea normal —confesé—. Sakura, ¿cómo te sentiste tú cuando Syaoran te pidió matrimonio?

Su mirada cambió al instante. Si pudieran salir estrellas de su sonrisa radiante y nostálgica, sin duda alguna lo harían.

—Sentí que volaría en mil pedazos por la emoción. Fue muy romántica la forma en que lo hizo —jugueteó un poco con sus dedos, nerviosa de sólo recordarlo—. Fue en Enero. Me invitó a esquiar a las montañas y por la noche en el albergue tuvimos una cena a la luz de las velas y al final nos sentamos abrazados en el sofá frente a la chimenea con nuestras tazas de chocolate caliente y un malvavisco flotante —contaba extasiada y creo que yo estaba igual de emocionada tan sólo de ver su cara de ensueño—. Fue entonces cuando sacó el anillo.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para contener un grito de emoción. Me sentía como una quinceañera escuchando a su amiga relatar su primer beso. Me descubrí tratando de contener mi propia sonrisa.

—Le temblaban tanto las manos que el anillo cayó en mi chocolate —rio con un gesto casi infantil—. Aunque yo también estaba nerviosa; tanto, que olvidé que tenía una cuchara y metí a la mano a la taza para sacarlo. Me quemé un poco, pero valió la pena. Luego Syaoran lamió el chocolate de mi mano sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y me besó los dedos —se sonrojó. Ahora sé por qué me sentía como una quinceañera, y era precisamente porque esa chica era tan inocente que me hacía actuar igual.

—Sakura, eso no sólo es romántico, ¡Es muy sensual! —bromeé sólo para ver su reacción. Ella se sonrojó aún más.

—Bueno, sí, un poco...

—Está bien, continúa —la animé al ver que bajaba la mirada apenada. A veces era muy tímida, totalmente contraria a su hermano.

—Pues... entonces me dijo que quería pasar su vida conmigo y me hizo la pregunta. Yo lloré de alegría y lo abracé. Ni siquiera pude contestarle, sólo lo besé una y otra vez, y esa noche...

—¿Hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer? —me adelanté, ya emocionada con la narración, pero esta vez Sakura me miró con ojos como plato. _Demasiado tímida_, pensé.

—No... —tragó saliva—, bueno, sí, un poco... —se humedeció los labios y carraspeó—. Pero quería decir que esa misma noche llamé a papá y le dije que me casaría con Syaoran.

—¡Vaya, es muy hermoso! —y repentinamente mi sonrisa se borró al caer en la cuenta—. Conmigo fue muy diferente —creí que lo había pensado, pero me di cuenta que en realidad lo había susurrado cuando Sakura me tomó de las manos.

—No todas las personas reaccionan igual ante la perspectiva de saber que sus vidas cambiarán para siempre para estar al lado de alguien. Pero eso no significa forzosamente que no ames a Eriol, aunque… —su mirada se volvió abierta y cristalina. No sé cómo describirlo: Sakura es esa clase de personas que destila magnetismo y algo más que es difícil de entender, pero que no te permite apartar la mirada. Es tan transparente y limpia que actúa como un espejo. Mirarla es como encontrarse a sí mismo—, olvida lo que iba a decir. Lo importante es que descubras qué es lo que quieres en tu vida y lo que estás dispuesta a hacer para lograrlo. Si Eriol te ama, estoy segura que sabrá apoyarte.

—Sí, quizá tengas razón —aunque era la última parte la que más me preocupaba, y creo que Sakura se dio cuenta de mi desazón porque a continuación pareció tener una idea.

—¡Espera! —comenzó a hurgar en su bolso—. Creo que tengo uno justamen... ¡sí, aquí está! —sacó una tarjeta y me la extendió enseguida—. Tomoyo, te invito a mi boda. Algunas compañeras de la universidad juraban que nunca se iban a casar con sus actuales parejas, hasta que asistieron a la boda de otra compañera y parece que su opinión respecto al matrimonio cambió mucho y comenzaron a sentir ilusión. Rika incluso se casó a principios de este año —sonrió con entusiasmo—. Además, de verdad me gustaría que fueras, aunque sólo me queda un boleto porque mi hermano decidió no invitar a nadie y me lo regresó, así que... —comenzó a disculparse y la detuve tomando el boleto.

—No hace falta más. Tienes razón Sakura: seguramente pueda hacerme un poco a la idea asistiendo a una boda de verdad —omití absolutamente mencionar que sólo había ido a casamientos de la alta sociedad, de ésos que escupen el dinero por doquier y cualquiera sabe que están basados en cuestiones económicas más que románticas—. Además, quizá sea buena idea ir sola. A estas alturas mi relación con Eriol puede tambalear un poco por mis temores, así que creo que debo hacer esto por mi cuenta y así poder darle una resolución después... —y seguí balbuceando, no sé si para convencer a Sakura o a mí misma de que aquello era lo mejor. No me malinterpreten, en verdad quería ir a la fiesta de Sakura. Mi única duda era respecto a cómo lo tomaría mi novio cuando le dijera que el fin de semana no lo vería considerando que pasábamos por un momento crítico en nuestra relación. ¿Sería realmente buena idea?

—¡Ryu se alegrará mucho cuando le diga que irás! —me trajo ella de vuelta a la realidad y sonreí al instante con la perspectiva de ver a mi pequeño alumno. Ya me lo podía imaginar con un pequeño traje para su corta estatura. Después de ver aquella imagen de él dormitando sobre el pecho de su padre y con mi libro a su lado definitivamente el pequeño Ryusei se había incrustado en mi corazón. Cada día era más imposible pensar que se trataba del hijo de alguien como Touya, aunque cada vez me resultaba más graciosa la comparativa.

—Por cierto... —recordé al pensar en él—. ¿Cómo reaccionó tu hermano cuando le dijiste que te casarías? Tengo la impresión de que es un poco celoso contigo...

—¿Un poco? —Sakura alzó una ceja y entornó los ojos—. En cuanto regresamos de las montañas Touya fue a casa de Syaoran para hablar con él. ¡Dice Syaoran que estuvo interrogándolo durante tres horas!

Me reí. Claro que podía imaginármelo.

—¿Siempre fue así, o sólo con Syaoran-kun?

—Era un paranoico de lo peor —contestó sin meditarlo dos veces—. Desde que era pequeña no permitía que los niños se acercaran a mí. Cuando tenía que hacer algún trabajo en grupo se inventaba excusas para entrar a mi cuarto cada cinco minutos para matar con la mirada a mis pobres compañeros. Gracias a él, los chicos de la escuela me rehuían —bufó—. ¿Sabes qué era lo peor? Que nuestras escuelas estaban juntas, así que en cualquier momento Touya simplemente brincaba la barda y entraba a nuestro patio para alejar a cualquiera que se me acercara.

—¿En verdad? —no pude contener mi sorpresa. Por como lo describía su hermana, Touya realmente sonaba paranoico y hasta un poco psicópata—. Supongo que todo se volvió peor cuando entraste a la escuela media.

—No realmente —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Cuando él se mudó a Tokio para estudiar ya no le fue tan fácil perseguirme a todos lados, aunque no dejaba de advertirle a papá por teléfono que no dejara entrar a ningún hombre a la casa.

—¿Dándole consejos a su padre sobre cómo ser papá? —reí con la ironía—. Sakura, tu hermano tiene problemas —sugerí a modo de broma, pero ella meneó dulcemente la cabeza.

—Lo mismo pensaba yo, hasta que finalmente lo comprendí: en realidad, cuando murió mamá Touya prometió que siempre cuidaría de mí. Creo que lo que no quería era que yo la echara de menos. Él sólo tenía diez años, pero siempre me cuidó como si fuera otro padre. Él me ayudaba a estudiar, me hacía el desayuno por las mañanas y pedía el día libre en su trabajo para acompañarme cuando papá tenía que salir del país. Me cuidaba cuando me enfermaba y hasta iba a hablar con los maestros cuando papá no podía. Gracias a él, nunca eché en falta tener una mamá —sonrió llena de nostalgia y admito que me tembló el corazón. A simple vista es imposible imaginarse a Touya de esa manera, aunque poco a poco había visto el trato que tenía hacia Ryusei y el cariño que sentía por su familia, así que hacerlo resultó increíblemente más fácil de lo que había pensado. A decir verdad, nunca había tenido un hermano y cualquier prospecto en mi imaginación había sido precisamente así, aunque en realidad en mi cabeza era yo la que hacía todo eso y cuidaba de mi hermanito menor.

¿Acaso yo también sería una psicópata como Touya? Sonreí.

—¿Y cómo fue que al final aceptó a Syaoran-kun para ti?

Sakura se acodó sobre la mesa y me guiñó un ojo.

—Se encontró con la horma de su zapato. Si Touya es terco y celoso, Syaoran lo es aún más. En realidad, ha sido el único que se atrevió a ponerle frente y retarlo. Antes de Syaoran, todos salieron corriendo de mi vida en cuanto conocieron a Touya —suspiró otra vez—. En algún momento llegué a imaginar que incluso cambiarían de identidad y se mudarían de país. Pero a Syaoran no le importó, y eso que cuando comenzamos a salir Touya ya estaba de regreso en Tomoeda.

—Eso quiere decir que Syaoran-kun debe ser el indicado —sugerí y ella asintió.

—Lo sé, y me hizo muy feliz darme cuenta de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mí, porque sé que no fue nada fácil para él tratar con el pesado de mi hermano —al decir esto hizo un diminuto puchero.

—Pesado o como sea, lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Asintió nuevamente con esa radiante sonrisa. Por como hablaba de él, era evidente que lo admiraba, pero no quise preguntar más.

—Por cierto, no le vayas a decir a Touya nada sobre lo que te conté. No quiero hinchar su orgullo aún más de lo que ya está —me guiñó un ojo nuevamente y yo le correspondí el gesto.

—Ni una palabra —me llevé un dedo a los labios para sellarlos—. Por cierto, ¿has platicado con Syaoran sobre tener hijos?

Sus enormes ojos verdes parpadearon una y otra vez. Entendí antes de que me lo dijera que ni siquiera había pensado al respecto.

—No lo hemos hablado aún, pero supongo que es algo natural, ¿no te parece? —y ahí estaba su sonrisa soñadora otra vez—. ¿Sabes? A pesar de ser el hermano menor, Syaoran es muy protector y paciente. Estoy segura de que será un gran padre. Me encantaría que mis hijos se parecieran a él.

Esto último pareció decirlo para sí misma, así que ya no quise profundizar el tema ni preguntar sinrazones como qué es lo que haría si Syaoran no quisiera tener hijos. A estas alturas me daba cuenta que el amor entre ellos dos era tan profundo y sincero que ninguno podría pensar en evitar algo que seguramente a ambos les parecía tan "natural", como ella misma había dicho. La mirada ilusionada de Sakura en cierta forma me recordaba al brillo que había visto en los ojos de la pequeña Ayami por la mañana y mi pregunta de entonces quedó respondida: realmente es posible que alguien a sus veintitrés años pueda mantener la ilusión de un amor tan puro como el de ellos. Hasta me fue fácil imaginarme a los dos con un bebé en brazos. Me preguntaba si Syaoran sería tan celoso con una niña como Touya lo fue (y lo sigue siendo) con Sakura. Me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar una carcajada cuando por un segundo cruzó por mi mente la idea de cómo hubiera sido Touya si Ryusei fuera una niña. Seguramente la pobre criatura habría tenido que vérselas muy negras para poder tener amigos, aun más que la pequeña Sakura.

Estaba en medio de mi brote de imaginación con Ryusei en su versión femenina y su paranoico padre pisándole los talones a cada momento cuando la mirada de Sakura se iluminó aún más al voltear en dirección de la puerta y agitó una mano para señalar su posición.

—¡Acá Syaoran!

Miré mi reloj: las siete en punto. Sakura me había dicho que tenía una cita con él en ese mismo café para después ir juntos a comprar un regalo para la madre y las hermanas de él, que llegarían el miércoles de China para asistir a la boda. Creí que a menos de una semana de _El Día_ ambos estarían demasiado nerviosos y ocupados para salir tranquilamente en una cita, pero al parecer lo tenían todo bajo control con ayuda de una prima de Syaoran que se encargaba de coordinar hasta los traslados de quienes vendrían de China. De acuerdo a como Sakura la había descrito, Meiling parecía más una Daidouji que yo misma: imperativa, decidida, calculadora y detallista. Seguramente mi madre estaría más contenta con una hija como ella, aunque lamentablemente para ella no hay nada que yo pueda o quiera hacer al respecto.

Era momento de dejar a los dos enamorados a solas y me despedí en cuestión de minutos. De cualquier forma ya había requerido más tiempo del planeado para conversar con Sakura, aunque no me arrepentía de un solo segundo: hablar con ella y conocer su perspectiva sobre el matrimonio, la familia y esos aspectos de los que nunca había podido hablar sinceramente con gente de mi antiguo y aristócrata circo social (y no me equivoqué ni quise decir "círculo"). Estaba satisfecha y con una invitación en mi mano que no pensaba desperdiciar. Al salir del café aun tenía una mescolanza de las palabras de Eriol y las de Sakura. Ambos habían hablado sobre sacrificar algo a cambio, pero al mismo tiempo no se referían a lo mismo. Si soy sincera, las palabras de Eriol se habían sentido como un ultimátum, en tanto que las de Sakura parecían haber quitado las cortinas de la ventana para permitirme asomarme hacia afuera. Para poder tomar una decisión primero debía buscar en mi interior, pero ahí seguía ese nudo negro creciendo en la boca de mi estómago cuando pensaba en mi futuro y lo que realmente quería hacer. ¿En verdad había un lugar para "nosotros" en mi futuro y en el suyo?

Metí la mano a la bolsa y sentí la invitación en el interior. La rocé con mis dedos y casi podía adivinar los nombres de los novios grabados ahí. Por más que lo intenté no pude imaginarme los nuestros escritos. Estoy segura que cualquiera de mis conocidos en Tokio me aconsejaría regresar a la ciudad y sellar lo que a todas luces parecería el compromiso ideal con el hombre ideal, pero nadie me hubiera hablado como Sakura.

"_Lo importante es que descubras qué es lo que quieres en tu vida y lo que estás dispuesta a hacer para lograrlo"_

Suspiré y continué caminando con paso firme. No sería fácil descubrirlo ni tomar una decisión al respecto, pero quiera o no soy una Daidouji, y un Daidouji no se amedranta tan fácilmente.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__me gusta ver a Tomoyo dudar. Siento que es más humana y natural. Quizá parezca que le da muchas vueltas al asunto, pero seamos sinceros, ¿quién no lo haría? Pasar o no una vida al lado de alguien no es una decisión fácil. Pero esto da pie a lo que nos espera para el siguiente capítulo, que les aseguro llevará algo de sazón con el delicioso Touya nuevamente en escena._

_¿Qué les pareció la propuesta de matrimonio de Syaoran? Pobre, siempre lo coloco cometiendo torpezas cuando se trata de declararle algo a Sakura. ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!_

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! No duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan de la historia en sus reviews._

_¡Hasta la próxima! (dentro de 3 semanas, porque saldré de viaje en el fin de semana que toca actualización)_


	9. 9

**9**

**Si haces un pacto con el diablo, asegúrate de ganar**

—¿Y... qué te parece la fiesta? —intenté entablar conversación con el lacónico tipo de al lado que parecía estar a punto de invocar un agujero negro que barriera en un segundo con la bella decoración del lugar y una buena dosis de invitados. Cuando Sakura me invitó a su boda supe perfectamente que me encontraría con él y el pequeño Ryusei. Lo que nunca imaginé fue que estaría sentada en la misma mesa que ellos y, aún más, justamente al lado de _él. _Aunque quizá debí suponerlo antes, pues desde un principio Sakura dijo que mi boleto había sido originalmente para la pareja de Touya, quien finalmente decidió no llevar a nadie.

Analizando mi pregunta, el padre de Ryusei se tomó su tiempo en lanzarme una mirada que difícilmente podría interpretar como amigable y lanzó un suspiro pesado.

—Creo que se excedieron en el número de invitados. Claramente algunas personas no deberían estar aquí —estaba tan de mal humor que no tuvo reparos en lanzar una pedrada directa y sin pizca de disimulo. _Vamos Touya, creo que puedes dar algo más que eso_.

—Tienes razón, algunas personas _sobran_ —me acaricié el mentón con toda la lentitud del mundo para remarcar la última palabra, claramente dirigida a él, y a continuación me encogí de hombros—. Pero aún no has respondido. Te pregunté por la fiesta, no por los invitados.

—Apenas comenzó. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para dictaminar un juicio sobre la fiesta?

Muy astuto, pero no lo suficiente. Y me deleité de antemano con lo que le diría a continuación:

—¿Eso crees? Porque a simple vista podría decir que tu juicio ya está dado. Si no es así, ¿a qué se deben ese ceño y la cara larga? Cualquiera diría que estás molesto porque tu hermana menor se está casando y ya no podrás protegerla de "las fauces" del enemigo. De ahora en adelante ambos vivirán juntos y serán una familia feliz.

Era tan obvio que ni siquiera tenía por qué decirlo, pero no pude resistirme a ello. No sé por qué ese hombre despierta mi lado maquiavélico: invoca una parte de mí que cualquiera que me conociera difícilmente reconocería. Ahora casi podía escuchar los dientes de Touya rechinando unos contra otros y la verdad es que era un delicioso placer.

¿En qué te estás transformando Tomoyo?

—No te preocupes, no tienes por qué ocultármelo. Ya Sakura me contó cómo siempre la sobre protegías cuando era más joven y las peripecias que hiciste pasar al pobre Syaoran antes de que pudieras permitirles salir juntos —sentí su mirada oscura estrangulándome, pero continué con una inocente sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Creo que eso es muy tierno de tu parte: el hermano mayor que no puede permitir que cualquiera se acerque a su pequeña protegida. Si hubiera tenido un hermano, definitivamente me gustaría que fuera como tú.

—No eres buena mintiendo —respondió al fin y se reclinó contra su silla—. Y para tu información, no estoy molesto, sólo aburrido.

Bueno, admito que en lo primero le debo dar la razón: como ya dije, de haber tenido un hermano o hermana, muy probablemente habría sido yo la que terminaría actuando como él, aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta.

—Disculpa entonces —le sonreí nuevamente—, pero es difícil imaginar lo que estás pensando. Por un momento creí que ese ceño se debía a que estabas imaginando lo que pasaría más tarde en su "noche de bodas".

Sal y limón a la herida. Insisto, no sé por qué lo hago. Puedo justificarme diciendo que él comenzó todo esto. Este estira y afloja que no da tregua cada vez que nos encontramos, ya sea en la calle, en la escuela o en la fiesta de bodas de su hermana. Él lo provoca, y yo simplemente no puedo negarme.

—No te metas en camisa de once varas, _maestrita_ —me advirtió y supe que me estaba introduciendo rápida e intempestivamente en un pozo sin fondo. Su mirada era un kraken—. No entiendo por qué Sakura te invitó aquí, pero creo que estaba siendo demasiado amable contigo.

Era momento de replegar fuerzas y encontrar otro objetivo de conversación. Yukito, un poco más para allá, parecía uno mejor y, sobre todo, más seguro. Pero mi boca comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido que mi sentido común:

—Ese ceño no te sienta bien Touya —sabía a dónde iba a llegar, pero no podía detenerme. El padre de Ryusei había halado un gatillo prácticamente desde el primer encuentro y ya no sabía cómo desactivarlo. Además, hacía ya un par de semanas que no lo veía, fuera de aquella imagen que había recibido en mi teléfono—. Definitivamente te ves mucho mejor cuando estás relajado... y aún más con bigotes y orejitas de gato.

—¿Cómo demo...? —Touya apretó los labios para evitar la emisión masiva de palabras insanas al ambiente de fiesta, pero su mirada me lo dijo todo. A continuación pareció poder controlarse y se acercó a mí para poder susurrar—. ¿Qué diablos sabes al respecto?

—Nada —sonreí—, sólo lo que pude ver en la foto.

De la ira total, su rostro tornó a la incredulidad absoluta, a la sorpresa y la angustia. Era un camaleón, pero al menos ahora estaba en aguas más seguras.

—¿Hay una foto?

—Si no la hubiera no la tendría —perdóname Sakura, pero al menos confío en que estarás segura en brazos de Li. Nadie mejor que él para protegerte de la furia de tu hermano.

—Déjame verla.

—Claro... —me encogí de hombros y tomé un poco de agua mineral tratando de evitar que no me temblaran las manos al mover el vaso. Podía sentir la "mirada Kinomoto" triturándome por el costado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—La foto.

—No dije que te la mostraría ahora.

—Tomoyo... —¿Por qué arrastraba así la voz cuando llamaba mi nombre? En primer lugar no podía acostumbrarme a que el padre de un alumno me hablara de esa manera. Tenía un _algo _que me sacaba de quicio.

—La tengo guardada en mi computadora —mentí.

—¿Crees que no sé que llevarías una copia en tu celular?

—_Kinomoto-san_, se está creyendo muy importante —alcé una ceja—. ¿Por qué habría de llevar una foto suya en mi celular?

Me miró como asesino por dos segundos más y luego movió su silla para incorporarse sin dejar de clavar sus ojos altivos en los míos desde su nueva posición, aunque por nada del mundo le retiraría la mirada. Si creía que con su imponente altura me amedrantaría, estaba bastante equivocado.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo. Ya te lo dije: no eres buena mintiendo —a continuación la comisura de sus labios comenzó a arrastrarse en un atisbo de sonrisa ladina apenas visible, pero guasona como el demonio e imposible de pasar por alto. ¿Cómo diablos alguien puede cambiar la situación a su favor en tan sólo unos segundos? Si mal no recordaba, apenas un instante atrás él me estaba taladrando con la mirada y seguramente degollándome en su imaginación, frustrado de sólo imaginar que tenía semejante evidencia en mis manos. Esto hacía que su sonrisa me pusiera la piel de gallina. Claro, sin mencionar que era la segunda vez en apenas un par de minutos que conseguía deshebrar la mentira de mis palabras. Encima de ello, ¡Decía que no era buena para mentir! Eso sí que era inédito. No es algo de lo que pueda orgullecerme, pero al crecer en una familia como la mía es natural vivir usando máscaras permanentemente, una encima de la otra, y de buenas a primeras llega este hombre a leerme como si a sus ojos fuera un libro abierto—. Ya que parece que finalmente te quedaste sin habla, aprovecharé para ir a buscar a Ryu. Con tu permiso _profesora —_antes de darse la vuelta se dio el lujo de permitirme ver el último destello de su sonrisa burlona y ganadora mientras arrastraba a su placer cada letra de la última palabra.

Lo vi marcharse y me decidí a conversar con algunos de los demás asistentes. Fue especialmente interesante platicar con Yukito y Yue, aunque realmente podría decir que era el primero el único que decía palabra, pero lo hacía de una manera tan amena que rápidamente dejé de sentirme como huésped de improviso y comencé a disfrutar verdaderamente la fiesta. Mientras hablábamos intenté dirigir la conversación hacia un punto en donde pudieran darme información suficiente para saber el tipo de relación que tenían esos dos. No me culpen, simplemente no quería saltar a conclusiones antes de tiempo, pues aunque la sexualidad de Yukito está más que clara, Yue es punto y aparte; y es que no ayuda su belleza andrógina que tanto contrasta con su frialdad y ese aire varonil que lo diferencia tanto de cualquier gay que haya conocido hasta ahora. Por otra parte, ambos son como el agua y el aceite, y aunque forman una encantadora pareja (polos opuestos se atraen, dicen), también existe ese último detalle que no puede pasar desapercibido: físicamente son tan parecidos que podrían fácilmente ser hermanos. De modo que… ¿hermanos, amigos o pareja? Un error de cálculo y un comentario desatinado podrían costarme un momento _muy _incómodo y desagradable frente a estos dos.

Media hora después, y aún sin conclusiones (cosa rara en mí, lo sé), fue Yue quien interrumpió la conversación en un determinado momento para preguntarme si no era acaso mi celular lo que estaba sonando. Yo, que no había escuchado nada aparte de la música y las voces a mi alrededor, agucé el oído y apenas así alcancé a percibir el apagado timbre que, en efecto, reconocí enseguida.

—Sí... es mi novio —susurré mirando la pantalla cuando finalmente conseguí desenterrar el aparato de las profundidades de mi bolsa y sólo entonces pude sentir su vibración—. Con permiso —me disculpé caminando rápidamente hacia el jardín para alejarme del bullicio. Mientras tanto, el teléfono dejó de sonar, así que decidí acomodarme en una banca al lado de una pequeña fuente para aves antes de regresar la llamada a Eriol. Pero cuando le eché un vistazo a la pantalla y me di cuenta de que tenía seis llamadas perdidas suyas me detuve. Recordé entonces que por el momento no estábamos en los mejores términos, aunque tampoco estábamos precisamente peleados ni enojados el uno con el otro. Después de una semana cruzando apenas algunos mensajes de texto, aun quedaban ciertas trazas de nuestra última conversación vibrando en el aire entre nosotros.

¿Para qué me llamaría Eriol? Lo más seguro era que quisiera arreglar las cosas, y yo quería lo mismo, así que lo lógico era que llegaríamos a un equilibrio juntos, a un acuerdo satisfactorio sobre nuestro futuro como pareja. Muy bien, pensé, entonces ¿por qué dudaba tanto antes de regresarle la llamada? Pero el destino (mejor dicho, mi novio) no me dejó hacerlo por mucho tiempo: luego de unos minutos el teléfono volvió a sonar entre mis manos y contesté antes de pensarlo dos veces.

—Finalmente te encuentro —era raro que no saludara—. Tomoyo, ¿no contestas porque me estás evadiendo?

—No —contesté rápidamente—. Discúlpame. La verdad es que no escuchaba el teléfono. Hay mucho ruido a mi alrededor.

—¿Lo dices por esa música? —dedujo inmediatamente—, ¿Estás en una fiesta?

—Sí, es una... es la boda de una amiga —titubeé y sé que él se dio cuenta de la razón—. Te escribí en un mensaje que me habían invitado a una fiesta. Por eso no podía verte hoy, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que recuerdo —no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber lo que estaba pensando—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Saldrás con tus amigos esta noche?

—Es probable —una respuesta incierta de él era rara, así que no me sorprendió lo siguiente—. Tomoyo, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te parece si te busco mañana? Te invito a comer. Podemos ir al restaurante al que fuimos cuando te mudaste, o podemos buscar otro si quieres…

—Sí, ése está bien.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó de pronto, pero continuó antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué contestarle—. Lo siento, sé que estás de fiesta y no quiero incomodarte ahora. Diviértete y nos vemos mañana, ¿está bien?

—Sí... mañana —agradecí que no me hiciera pensar más al respecto. La situación no podía ser tan complicada; probablemente sólo me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y no quería hacer más drama del necesario. Eriol tampoco y eso era algo que me gustaba mucho de él.

—Muy bien, te marco temprano, cuando vaya en camino. Te amo, preciosa.

—Y yo a ti —contesté automáticamente, tomada un poco por sorpresa. Aunque no estábamos en malos términos, no me esperaba que se despidiera con un "te amo". No era natural en él decir las cosas sólo por costumbre o sin pensarlas. Seguramente lo había decidido así para dejar en claro que no estaba molesto, y que su intención de verme mañana era para arreglar cualquier desperfecto que pudiera estar ocurriendo en nuestra relación.

—Suficiente Tomoyo. Ya lo verán mañana —me reprendí al darme cuenta que seguía viendo la pantalla del celular. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nunca había dudado sobre tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Ya no era una adolescente, y a mi manera de ver las cosas no valía la pena partirse la cabeza por algo que de todas formas no puedes cambiar. Sea lo que sea que Eriol tenga que decirme, lo haría mañana, y entonces ya decidiría qué responder o cómo actuar. Por lo pronto estaba en una fiesta y una Daidouji siempre se comporta de acuerdo con las circunstancias, el momento y el lugar.

_Así que diviértete por ahora, _me convencí y caminé con paso decidido hacia el interior, aunque tampoco me esperaba lo que pasaría en cuanto cruzara la puerta:

—Ahí estás —escuché la voz de Touya y al virar la cabeza hacia un lado lo vi acercándose dando largos pasos hacia mí y con una expresión absolutamente indescifrable en el rostro.

—¿Alguien me buscaba? —pregunté confundida, pero mi confusión se multiplicó por diez cuando él llegó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

—Por supuesto: _yo. _¿Quién más tendría que ser? —sonrió como lo haría un ser humano común y corriente (es decir, nada de medias sonrisas) y rápidamente acercó su rostro al mío. Por un momento incluso pensé que me besaría la mejilla y me quedé de piedra.

—¿Qué...?

—Sígueme la corriente —me dijo de pronto al oído mientras apretaba más fuerte mi mano—. Si lo haces, te deberé un favor, el que sea.

Tentador, pero... ¿Seguir la corriente? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Si el altivo y engreído Touya Kinomoto estaba dispuesto a deber un favor (el que sea) a cambio, no debía ser nada bueno. Y supe que estaba en lo correcto cuando fuimos rodeados por cuatro mujeres que de pronto comenzaron a tocarme el cabello y a tomar mi mano y partes de mi vestido.

—¿Es ella?

—¡Eres hermosa!

—No podía esperar menos del guapísimo Touya. ¡Qué buenos gustos tienes!

—¡Uff! Creo que no podemos competir con alguien así, chicas.

Una de ellas incluso me pellizcó la mejilla. ¿Quiénes eran esas psicópatas?

—Tomoyo, ellas son las hermanas del nov... de _Li _—masculló entre dientes—: Fuutie, Feimei, Xie Fa y Fanren —cada una asintió con una enorme sonrisa al escuchar su nombre—. Les presento a Tomoyo.

—¡Mucho gusto! Finalmente conocemos a la novia de Touya-kun.

¿Touya-_kun_? No, un momento... la _novia_, ¿dijeron?

—Y yo que en verdad pensaba que nos estabas mintiendo con eso de tener novia para librarte de nosotras.

—¿Mentirnos? Xie Fa, ¿cómo no va a tener novia alguien como Touya? ¡Si cualquier mujer...!

Y seguían diciéndolo una y otra vez: yo... ¿la _novia _de Touya? Entonces sentí un apretón en la mano y me di cuenta que Touya aún no me soltaba. Volví la mirada hacia él y sus ojos parecían un poco más grandes. Entonces noté que era porque no estaba frunciendo el ceño... y tampoco parpadeaba. Me miraba fijamente como si me estuviera transmitiendo algún mensaje con código secreto. Aunque el código no pareció tan secreto en ese preciso instante. Claramente me decía "no es broma: ayúdame".

¿Y por qué yo tenía que ayudarlo? Con treinta años encima ya debería saber muy bien cómo librarse de las mujeres, porque lo único claro ahí era que estas cuatro hermanas (anímicamente muy distintas al esposo de Sakura, por cierto) lo acosaban sin la menor vergüenza, pero consideraba a Touya al menos lo suficientemente capaz para lidiar con esa clase de cosas...

Otro apretón en la mano y entendí que había estado divagando. Al mirar a mi alrededor supe que se me había hecho una pregunta y ni siquiera tenía idea de cuál era.

—Tiene veintitrés años, la misma edad que Sakura —al parecer Touya contestó por mí y soltó mi mano para entonces rodearme con un brazo los hombros para acercarme más a él—. Con permiso, creo que debemos volver a la mesa antes de que Ryu se aburra entre los adultos.

—Veo que te gusta usar a Ryusei-kun como excusa para librarte de momentos incómodos —solté cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente—. Con su personalidad, él jamás se aburriría entre adultos; menos si se trata de Yukito-san y Yue-san. Ahora, volviendo a lo importante: ¿me puedes decir qué rayos fue eso? —y quise agregar "¿y puedes dejar de abrazarme?" pero decidí esperar a escuchar sus razones.

—Esas mujeres están locas —bufó—. La mayoría sabe alejarse después de un "gracias, no me interesa", pero ellas parecen de otro mundo. Incluso creo que serían capaces de compartirme o repartirme entre las cuatro.

—¿Repartirte? —me reí—. ¿Acaso eres un premio o un pastel?

Touya también se rio y sentí que su brazo alrededor de mis hombros se relajaba un poco.

—Más bien, creo que me ven como un botín.

—¿Sabes? Cualquier hombre en tu lugar se sentiría en un sueño —reflexioné intentando recordar las situaciones que solían plantear algunos compañeros en la universidad—. Cuatro hermanas (muy bonitas, por cierto) dispuestas a satisfacerte, sin celos ni tonterías, como un sultán y su harem.

Touya rio nuevamente. No era una carcajada, sino apenas una especie de resoplido. Aun así era evidente que estaba de mucho mejor humor.

—Suena tentador, pero paso. No olvides que son las cuñadas de Sakura. Un error de mi parte y esa familia de dementes es capaz de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a mi hermana. ¿Viste a su prima? —alzó una ceja—. Otra loca en la lista. Al principio odiaba a Sakura y fue una auténtica pesadilla. Después decidió convertirse en su casamentera y prácticamente les arregló toda la boda.

Lo miré de reojo, hablaba en serio. Admito que me sorprendió en exceso: antes de ceder a los "bajos instintos" con el panorama de ensueño que esas extrañas pero hermosas mujeres le presentaban, Touya había pensado en el bienestar de su hermana. Me pregunté cuántos hombres harían eso.

—¿Quieres decir que si no fueran familiares de Syaoran-kun lo harías? —deslicé la pregunta sin poder evitar mi curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Quizá, si tuvieran un poco más de cerebro.

—Si tuvieran más cerebro no te compartirían con ninguna otra mujer, aunque fueran hermanas —me encogí de hombros.

—Tomaré eso como un halago de tu parte —esa detestable sonrisa burlona comenzó a estirarse desde su boca.

—No lo es. Se llama sentido común, inclusive instinto —me crucé de hombros y detuve la marcha. Él hizo lo mismo y entonces se volvió hacia mí. Procuré enmascararme con mi mayor seriedad—. ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que ganaré yo de todo esto? Ahora se supone que debo actuar como tu novia. Me vas a arruinar la fiesta —dramaticé, aunque por su ceja alzada pude ver que no se creyó la última parte.

—Te devolveré el favor como tú prefieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —arrastré las palabras con sumo deleite y advertencia. Debía dejarle en claro que no se la iba a poner tan fácil.

—No creo que la maestra favorita de Ryu sea una desequilibrada mental, así que sí: cualquier cosa —me miró con la misma firmeza con la que yo la estaba observando a él.

—Muy bien, es un trato —le tendí una mano, pero antes de que él la tomara la aparté para agregar—. Pero tampoco me voy a prestar a escenas innecesarias. Nada de besos apasionados ni cosas demasiado comprometedoras. Recuerda que tengo novio.

—Hecho —él tomó mi mano y de un rápido tirón hizo que prácticamente me estrellara contra su pecho. Entonces me ciñó con la otra mano en la cintura y se acercó a mi oído—. Aquí viene la madre. Pórtate bien.

—Claro, soy la novia perfecta —me reí tratando de ignorar el calor de su abrazo.

—Ah, y sólo por si preguntan: llevamos tres meses juntos, mi cumpleaños es el 29 de febrero y tratamos de ser discretos con _lo nuestro_ por las normas de la escuela.

—Entendido —tragué saliva—. ¿En serio cumples años el 29 de febrero?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Tres de septiembre —respondí rápidamente—. Me gustan los fideos y el sushi —con la oreja en su pecho, escuché claramente cuando ahogaba una risa.

—Suena bien, aunque prefiero un buen filete asado, y el sexo al menos tres días a la semana, de preferencia más de una vez al día. Si es necesario entrar en detalles, la posición la puedes escoger tú; estoy a favor de la variedad.

—¿De qué diab...?

—Nunca sabes cuándo pueden preguntar —a pesar de no poder verla, podía imaginar su sonrisa socarrona desde donde estaba.

—¡Aunque me preguntaran, no...!

—Buenas noches señora Li —saludó con toda la calma del mundo, como si dos segundos antes no me hubiera dicho la cosa más inesperada e innecesaria (y bochornosa) que se le pudo ocurrir. Estaba jugando conmigo, lo supe en ese instante, mientras él conversaba tan tranquilamente con la seria dama y me apretaba contra su pecho, sabiendo que yo no podía dar la cara con lo roja que estaba. Ese zorro astuto.

* * *

Cuando la música lenta comenzó llegó el momento de sentirme incómoda. Eriol es un gran bailador y siempre es el primero en levantarse y tenderme su mano para guiarme hasta la pista de baile conociendo desde siempre mi fascinación por el vals. Sus movimientos son generalmente muy gráciles y gentiles y es capaz de hacerme sentir como si flotara, tal como a cualquier mujer le gustaría ser guiada por su pareja de baile.

Miré de reojo a los hombres de mi mesa. Lamenté en ese instante que Yukito y Yue se hubieran marchado al jardín, aunque era lo más esperable de cualquier pareja que no estuviera en la pista. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención entre los rostros a mi alrededor fue el de Touya, que parecía más aburrido que un mono enjaulado, con el mentón apoyado en una mano acodada sobre la mesa y aprovechando alguno que otro momento para lanzar miradas suspicaces a los recién casados.

—Nunca lo aceptarás, ¿verdad?

Lo tomé por sorpresa. Lo noté en el instante en que me miró como si hubiera olvidado mi presencia a su lado. Sin embargo se repuso rápidamente y me frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero al hecho de que tu hermana ya es toda una mujer.

—Tiene tu edad —me contestó secamente—. Y tú no pareces tener planes de casarte.

Eso había sido demasiado directo. ¿Acaso Touya sabía algo sobre la propuesta de Eriol y mis dudas al respecto? No pude evitar titubear y seguro mi sorpresa fue muy evidente, pues Touya pareció desconcertado.

—¿Los tienes?

—¡No! —respondí con más presteza y firmeza de la que hubiera esperado. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué tenía que convencerlo de eso? O quizá era simplemente yo la que necesitaba convencerse. Pero entonces la pregunta se volvía más incisiva: ¿de qué necesitaba convencerme? ¿Por qué?

—Oye —no me di cuenta de que me había espaciado hasta que sentí su sombra justo frente a mis ojos. Esta vez se había inclinado y su cabeza colgaba justo debajo de la mía. Su mirada maquiavélica me contemplaba con autosuficiencia—. Ésa es una reacción muy interesante, _profesora Daidouji_. Normalmente hubiera esperado que te conmocionaras y derramaras lágrimas de emoción imaginando tu propia boda con tu amado.

_Tienes que recomponerte Tomoyo_, me recordé y le dirigí la sonrisa de una princesa.

—Me temo que ves muchas películas. En la vida real las mujeres no reaccionamos así.

—¿Ah, no? —los ojos de Touya cambiaron de dirección y yo volteé para seguir su mirada, encontrándome de pronto con las hermanas de Li conmovidas hasta las lágrimas contemplando a la feliz pareja de novios. Sentí que me caía una roca en la cabeza: ¿realmente había mujeres así?—. ¿Por qué crees que decidí venir sin pareja? Todas suelen ilusionarse cuando un hombre las invita a una boda. Es como si tuvieran un circuito especial para pensar que eso y pedirles matrimonio es lo mismo.

—No todas son así —le obsequié una risa de "pobre niño ingenuo" y me encogí de hombros—. ¿Ves? No estoy llorando de emoción justo ahora, ni creo que lo llegue a hacer en toda la velada.

—Eso es porque eres una rareza —se encogió de hombros por igual dejándome con la duda de cómo debería tomarme aquel comentario. Viniendo de él, no podía ser un cumplido. Me sentí un poco irritada.

—Suficiente plática. Vamos a bailar —me levanté de pronto y le tendí mi mano. Touya me miró como si me hubiera salido un cuerno de la frente.

—¿Vamos? —ironizó torciendo la boca. Se ahorró el "estás loca" porque ni siquiera era necesario después de ver su gesto. Sonreí aún más: aún tenía una carta bajo la manga. Sí, Touya, esta noche gano yo.

—¿Eres mi "pareja", no?

—Eso no significa que...

—Touya: voy a bailar, ya sea contigo o sin ti. Si no vienes tú, encontraré a alguien más. Mi pregunta es ¿qué crees que harán las hermanas Li cuando te vean solo en la mesa y a "tu chica"bailando con alguien más?

—Tenemos un trato —me miró amenazante—. No lo harías.

—Entonces es tu responsabilidad poner algo de tu parte para hacerlo posible. De lo contrario, sólo mírame —y con esto me di la vuelta, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a caminar sentí su mano tomando mi muñeca.

—Vas a pagar por esto.

—No, tú vas a pagar —pese a su ceño, yo mantuve mi sonrisa de querubín—. Después de todo, te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿no?

_Touché._

"Maldita bruja", podía leer en sus ojos, pero daba igual mientras él tomaba mi mano y caminábamos juntos hacia la pista. Me apretaba los dedos un poco más de la cuenta, de manera que podía sentir su incomodidad mientras encontrábamos un hueco entre las parejas danzando. Al final encontramos un lugar y adoptamos nuestras posiciones para comenzar a bailar con el suave ritmo de la melodía. Su gesto se había vuelto impasible.

—De todos los ritmos, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser vals? —le escuché murmurar para sí. Si seguía con su berrinche, terminaría revolcándome a carcajadas sobre la pista, pensé. Este hombre sacaba mi lado "anti-Daidouji" todo el tiempo.

Terminamos la primera pieza y comenzó la segunda, un poco más tranquila que la anterior. Pensé que sería buen momento para fastidiarlo un poco más y me acerqué unos centímetros más, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora cuando me contempló con estupor, "Ahora las reglas las pongo yo". Pero su sorpresa pronto cambió y fue sustituida por la mía cuando me tomó más firmemente de la cintura y me apretó contra él.

—¿Qué...? —me quedé sin garganta cuando sentí sus labios cerca de mi oído y sus cabellos rozaron mi cuello y mejilla izquierda. _¿Qué diablos haces?_, tragué saliva.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, _Tomoyo_? ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar bien a mi novia? Si te ven así nadie se va a creer que le estoy diciendo a _mi chica _lo hermosa que luce esta noche.

Así que a ésas íbamos, pensé. Touya finalmente había aceptado el reto y estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas. Había conseguido mover la balanza, pero eso no significaba que ganaría.

—Tienes razón, "cariño" —le sonreí como si fuera mi rayo de luz y continuamos bailando pegados durante media canción. Podía sentir sus dedos jugando con los míos y su otra mano cálida en mi espalda. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que sentía su calor irradiando hacia mí. Pero aún no terminaba mi jugada final: a unos momentos de terminar la melodía me incliné hacia él y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho, como una quinceañera enamorada. Desde esta posición ya no podía verlo, pero pude sentir la tensión en sus dedos y hombros. Y como él tampoco podía verme, me liberé de mi sonrisa angelical y me concentré en mantenerme así hasta que él se rindiera.

Pero la rendición nunca llegó. Se terminó la canción y yo seguía apostada en su pecho. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa. ¿Por qué Touya no se apartaba de una buena vez y me gruñía con el ceño fruncido? Eso significaba que tendría que ser yo la primera en deshacer la postura, pero eso sería igual a replegarme, aunque aún podría hacerlo con toda la dignidad del mundo, como si fuera parte del plan inicial, como si hubiera esperado su resistencia desde un principio... como si no lo hubiera subestimado como a un adolescente inexperto.

Y ahí comprendí mi error: por más que a veces se comportara como tal, Touya no era ningún adolescente, sino un hombre hecho y derecho en sus treinta. ¡Había subestimado a mi contrincante por completo!

—¿Lista para otra melodía? —susurró apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza. La balanza seguía inclinándose hacia él. Haciendo aplomo de toda la entereza que pude sacar me enderecé y alcé el mentón. Apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar su barbilla de mis cabellos, aunque aún pude ver sus ojos muy cerca de los míos. De reojo pude ver a una de las hermanas Li (creo que era Fanren) observándonos con intensidad. Tenía que ser convincente, tenía que ser _superior._ Quité la mano que tenía en su hombro y la llevé a su mejilla. Le sonreí nuevamente como quinceañera.

—Cuidado, Fanren está mirando justo hacia acá. No la convencerás con esa cara, _cariño_ —me deleité con su gesto de desconcierto cuando sintió mi mano en su rostro y aún más cuando supo que estaba siendo observado y se tuvo que forzar a sonreírme con "amor"

—Lo siento, _bonita_, es que a veces me sigues sorprendiendo —pude ver el brillo de sus ojos maquinando un contraataque y a continuación levantó nuevamente el rostro para besarme la frente con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Por debajo de mi sonrisa pude sentir literalmente cómo el alma se me caía al piso y mi cuerpo se quebraba al contacto. Ese hombre era un diablo. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así sin titubear? Alguna vez me habían dicho que era buena actriz (y vaya que tenía que hacer uso de todas mis dotes en ese instante), pero él parecía más que dispuesto a superarme.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces con la señorita Daidouji?

_Mierda._ Ahora sí quedé helada. Prácticamente pude sentir cómo mis tacones se clavaban en el piso. La actuación supuestamente era exclusiva para las hermanas Li. Lentamente ambos nos separamos para enfrentar al pequeño Ryusei de pie frente a nosotros. La música continuó y ahí estábamos los tres estáticos. Mi alumno nos contemplaba con sus gigantescos ojazos oscuros y una curiosidad aún más grande detrás de éstos. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de ocho años que nada de eso es lo que parece?

Pero Touya avanzó con decisión hacia él y se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

—La señorita Daidouji quería bailar, y recuerda lo que dice Yuki sobre dejar a una dama esperando sentada, así que la invité a la pista. Pero ahora tengo que ir al baño. ¿Quieres tomar mi lugar?

Simple y directo (no muy cierto, pero tampoco mentira), sin mayor explicación de la necesaria. Aún me sorprendía la manera en la que ese hombre le hablaba a su hijo, quien por cierto se dio por satisfecho y ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar sobre el beso en la frente. ¿Acaso llegaría a pensar que eso también era normal? De manera que pronto padre e hijo cambiaron de lugares y Touya se perdió entre la gente para dirigirse a los lavatorios.

—El tío Yukito me está enseñando a bailar, pero aún no soy muy bueno. Aun así, espero ser una buena compañía, señorita Daidouji —llamando nuevamente mi atención, Ryusei se inclinó cortésmente e infló el pecho tendiéndome una mano como todo un caballero. Yo la tomé sin titubear, aunque por dentro aún me preguntaba qué clase de pequeño era ése tomándose las cosas con tanta seriedad y hablando de semejante manera. Sus consideraciones y delicadeza hacia el sexo femenino lo hacían todo un caballero enclaustrado en un diminuto cuerpo y un poco oculto tras su inocencia natural.

Tan diferente a su padre.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__suficiente, no puedo más. Voy a atar a padre e hijo con una soga y me los llevaré muy lejos de aquí, donde sólo yo pueda estar con ellos. Me encanta la forma que tiene Touya para contestar a cualquier cosa que pueda decirle Tomoyo. Por eso precisamente son tal para cual. _

_Bueno, iba a comentar algo del capítulo, pero me estoy cayendo de sueño después de un día pesadísimo, así que creo que así lo dejaré para irme a soñar con Touya._

_Muchas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me leen y me escriben capítulo con capítulo para dejar su opinión. La retroalimentación entre un escritor y sus lectores es una de las cosas más importantes y bellas._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	10. 10

**10**

**No dudes ante el futuro, porque nunca preguntará si estás lista para él**

Cuando consulté mi reloj de pulsera y vi que faltaban cinco minutos para las doce agradecí haberme cuidado durante la fiesta para no tomar de más. No quería siquiera imaginarme lo que sería de mí si, encima de la ansiedad, tuviera una resaca.

Fui a darme un último vistazo al espejo y corroboré que todo estuviera en su lugar: ropa, peinado, maquillaje y accesorios. Sin nada más qué hacer, regresé a la sala y decidí ponerme a hojear el programa para la siguiente semana de clases, pero no había terminado de leer la primera página cuando sonó el timbre.

—Buenos días princesa —me encontré de frente con un ramo de flores nada más abrir la puerta. Eriol era el único hombre que conocía capaz de cruzar Tokio, viajar cuatro horas en tren y luego atravesar Tomoeda con una veintena de claveles rojos y blancos envueltos en papel celofán y listones de colores sin sentir el menor pudor—. Te ves hermosa —me susurró con su característica sonrisa cuando bajó el ramo para entregármelo en la mano.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo hoy —dije sinceramente tomando las flores y caminando al interior—. Pasa, por favor.

Eriol me siguió a la cocina, donde arreglé un florero con agua que después puse en la mesita de la sala.

—¿Viniste en tren cargándolas? —comenté casualmente y él se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy decidí venir en auto. Así conduciré yo esta vez. Después de todo creo que ya puedo moverme por los sitios a donde me has llevado. Pude llegar a tu casa sin usar el GPS, así que supongo que ya es un buen logro, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes buen sentido de la ubicación. Seguro que sí —sonreí y él se adelantó de pronto para tomar mi mano y besarla.

—Te noto incómoda. Es raro que no me mires a los ojos —soltó y no me quedó más que aceptarlo. Era imposible engañar a ese hombre—. Está bien, yo también he estado pensando en eso... y creo que tengo que disculparme contigo.

Lo miré como si le hubiera salido una llama de la cabeza. Aunque imaginaba que Eriol quería arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera, nunca hubiera pensado que comenzaría por disculparse. Simplemente no estaba preparada.

—Está bien —contesté automáticamente—. Supongo que ambos hemos cometido errores.

—Creo que tienes razón. ¿Te parece si lo hablamos en la comida? —y su sonrisa encantadora se ensanchó—. Estaba tan ansioso por verte que sólo desayuné una manzana que tomé en el camino y ahora estoy muriendo rápidamente de inanición.

—Claro —no pude más que contagiarme por su sonrisa y el melodramático toque de su recuperado buen humor. Pronto salimos del pequeño edificio hacia su auto, estacionado junto a mi cajón.

El camino no fue silencioso, pero sí trivial. Hablamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho la última semana: él, sobre un par de problemas que tuvo en la oficina y yo sobre los planes que teníamos para el festival de deportes de la escuela. Me preguntó sobre la fiesta y le conté a grandes rasgos cómo había transcurrido, aunque por sentido común preferí omitir los detalles de mi trato con el hermano de Sakura. Ya en el restaurante, tomamos una de las mesas de la terraza y continuamos con la misma conversación casual mientras ordenábamos nuestros platillos. Yo había desayunado bastante bien, por lo que ordené algo sencillo, pero Eriol no lo pensó dos veces antes de pedir uno de los platos fuertes mejor servidos y una buena botella de vino. Esperó entonces a que se marchara el mesero para tomar mi mano sobre la mesa.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti toda esta semana —dijo plantando un beso en mis dedos—. He repetido la conversación del domingo una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy egoísta contigo al pedirte elegir entre hacer lo que amas y estar con quien amas —entonces me miró y tuve que confrontar la sinceridad de sus ojos azules, siempre tan tranquilos, pero visiblemente arrepentidos. Nuevamente sentí que me estaba desarmando. No podía negarme a esa mirada, a esas palabras ni al amor con el que Eriol me trataba. Era simplemente impensable seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y atropellarlo con mi dignidad de "mujer independiente". A final de cuentas, todo había empezado por eso: una lucha de orgullos, pero no entre Eriol y yo, sino entre mi madre y yo. Eriol no era más que un "daño colateral" en nuestra historia de batallas sin cuartel.

Y aun así era él quien se disculpaba.

—Lamento haber puesto en duda tu sinceridad y pensar que mi madre te había manipulado para hacerme regresar a Tokio. Creo que fui un poco paranoica —admití apretando su mano. El efecto fue inmediato y le vi sonreír.

—Lo fuiste, pero tienes tus razones —me dirigió esa mirada de niño inocente pero astuto, única en él—. Entonces... ¿te casarás conmigo?

—Yo... —titubeé y me quise morder la lengua por eso. ¿Cómo era posible que me atreviera a titubear después de eso?

—Si quieres terminar tu año en la escuela, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Es tu primer grupo y entiendo que quieras verlos pasar de año. Me encontré por casualidad con unos ex compañeros del instituto que ahora son profesores, y los tres (sobre todo las mujeres) coincidieron en que un alumno es casi como un hijo, así que no quiero arrancarte de su lado antes de tiempo.

¿Eriol tenía amigos que ejercían de maestros? No lo sabía hasta ahora, pero era una noticia agradable. Conociéndolo, esa "casualidad" de la que hablaba probablemente se debía a que en realidad había contactado a sus amigos para poder conocer un poco más sobre lo que yo pensaba y sentía. A pesar de los años juntos, esa habilidad suya de ponerse en sintonía con los demás aún me sorprendía cada vez que hacía acto de aparición. Lo había dicho antes y muy en serio: tenía el novio perfecto.

—Gracias —respondí conmovida.

—Después... ¿regresarías a Tokio? Puedes continuar trabajando allá. No te pediré que renuncies a lo que tanto trabajo te ha costado, y si tu madre insiste en que formes parte en su empresa prometo ya no interponerme en sus discusiones.

Iba a responder cuando regresó el mesero con el vino. Mientras descorchaba la botella y servía ambas copas me quedé abstraída contemplando los cubiertos. Su fino destello me recordó a los que habían colocado para la boda de Sakura la noche anterior. Las ideas comenzaron a conectarse una tras otra, trayéndome memorias ácronas de Sakura sonriendo del brazo de Syaoran; de ambos jurándose amor eterno con una mirada que hacía al resto del mundo desaparecer; de la pequeña y sonrojada Ayami compartiendo su almuerzo con Ryusei durante cualquier día en la escuela; de Sakura atragantándose con la champaña ante la pregunta de una de las hermanas de Syaoran sobre sus planes para la noche de bodas; del arrebolado Ryusei al tropezar mientras bailábamos y la sonrisa burlona y silenciosa de su padre al verlo.

Pensaba en todo esto y más mientras Eriol me tendía la copa y me proponía brindar por nosotros. En silencio agregué a ese brindis un deseo que por el momento no me atrevería a exteriorizar: formar una familia como los Kinomoto: con un amor invaluable como el de Sakura y Syaoran y una relación con mis hijos como nunca había visto antes de conocer a Ryusei y a su padre; sin abismos insalvables ni luchas de orgullos.

—¡Salud! —le sonreí a mi novio sintiendo que el corazón se disparaba en mi pecho, pujando entre el pánico a lo desconocido y la emoción de una nueva esperanza. Si ésta era mi oportunidad de vivir como Tomoyo y no sólo como una Daidouji, entonces la tomaría.

* * *

Al llegar a casa y escuchar el auto de Eriol marcharse para empezar su largo camino de regreso a Tokio lo primero que hice fue soltar un enorme suspiro. Esta vez era de verdad. Estaba comprometida y los planes (al menos el panorama general) estaban hechos: dentro de menos de un año estaría casada con Eriol Hiragizawa. Aún sentía que me temblaban las rodillas y se me cerraba la garganta, pero ahora comprendía que era lo más esperable: un poco de temor y emoción, aunque no sabría cuál triunfaba hasta el momento. Lo importante era saber que era la mejor decisión y pasaría el resto de mi vida con el hombre que amaba. Dejaría de ser el novio perfecto para convertirse en el marido y, aunque por el momento no lo hubiéramos discutido, seguramente también el padre perfecto.

Suspiré nuevamente y entonces tomé mi celular. Le había prometido anunciarle la noticia cuando tomara una decisión y finalmente había ocurrido, así que con los dedos aún trémulos escribí el mensaje, que tardé cerca de tres minutos en formular correctamente, en parte por mis movimientos entorpecidos, en parte por mi indecisión al momento de escoger las palabras, pero quedé satisfecha cuando lo leí antes de mandarlo:

_"Hablé con él. Nos casaremos el próximo año.  
Estoy nerviosa, pero también feliz.  
Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por compartir conmigo parte de lo que puede llegar a ser una vida al lado de la persona que amas"_

Encontré a Sakura en la lista y se lo envié. Entonces me fui a desvestir y tomar mis cosas para darme un buen baño, pero justo cuando abría la llave de la tina escuché el sonido lejano de mi celular en la sala. Maniobrando con la toalla que se me caía del pecho mientras caminada a rápidos trompicones, no me fijé siquiera en el identificador antes de aceptar la llamada y llevarme el teléfono al oído.

—Diga.

—_Supongo que debo felicitarte, aunque aun no entiendo por qué habrías de agradecerme nada—_sin necesidad de verlo, pude percibir su burla al otro lado de la línea—. _En cuanto a lo de… espera… "compartir parte de lo que puede llegar a ser una vida al lado de la persona que amas"; sí sabes que eso de ser pareja durante la boda era algo ficticio, ¿verdad? Lamentaría tener que romperle el corazón, _profesora.

¿Quién más podría hablar con semejante mofa y su bien dotada pizca de altanería? Me quedé de piedra al instante

—¿Touya?

—_El mismo._

Entonces lo comprendí y sentí que me ponía colorada como un tomate:

—¿Te mandé a ti el mensaje? ¡Ay no...! —me llevé una mano a la cara, avergonzada, aunque igualmente no serviría de nada porque él de cualquier forma no podía verme, aunque tan sólo de escuchar su risa ahogada supe que podía imaginarme muy bien—. Lo siento, era para Sakura-chan. Supongo que me equivoqué y escogí sin querer al Kinomoto equivocado —no era difícil de adivinar. Por obvias razones alfabéticas, Sakura y su hermano estaban uno al lado del otro en mi directorio.

—_Excelente, entones no tengo que sentirme mal de haberte convencido de hacer algo así si la culpa es de Sakura._

—¿Culpa por ayudarme a decidir casarme con un buen hombre? —con eso logró hacer que olvidara mi pudor por lo pronto—. ¿Debo tomarlo de alguien que a sus treinta años y con un hijo sigue sin aceptar un compromiso?

—_Así que la _profesora_ sabe dar golpes bajos_… —otra vez esa manía de pronunciar "profesora" con ese tono arrastrado. Sólo él parecía poseer ese talento. Le iba a contestar con alguna otra tontería, pero de pronto recordé que él no se encontraba soltero precisamente por gusto: Touya Kinomoto había amado a una mujer, la madre de su hijo, y se habían comprometido a estar juntos pero fue la muerte quien se interpuso entre ambos. Me mordí el labio.

—Lo siento. No quise decir eso.

—_Claro que quisiste. Quizás tengas razón._

¿Me estaba dando la razón y hablando con madurez? A veces —mejor dicho, la mayor parte del tiempo— actuaba como un auténtico adolescente, de manera que me sorprendió bastante.

—Eso parece, al menos en la superficie, pero es porque das esa impresión —carraspeé un poco—. Pero, ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿no es acaso porque no piensas arriesgarte antes de encontrar a la indicada? —me atreví a preguntar. Me sentía bastante valiente, así que era momento de poner la carne al asador—. Asumo que no estás buscando a una mujer solamente, sino a una madre para Ryusei-kun.

—_No se trata sólo de mí_ —replicó él siguiendo mi conversación con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sorprendiéndome aun más_—. No puedo pedirle que acepte a cualquier mujer como su madre. Conociéndolo, sé que no le molesta que salga y conozca a algunas mujeres, e incluso se esforzaría por aceptar a cualquiera que yo escogiera, pero no quiero forzarlo a nada. Si vamos a ser una familia, él debe sentirse parte de ella desde un inicio._

Sentí que el teléfono bailaba en mi mano mientras le escuchaba hablar así. Simplemente nunca hubiera imaginado que él sería capaz de decir semejantes cosas frente a mí. Touya solía dar la impresión de ser una persona cerrada y recelosa con su vida personal, pero ya me había mostrado en más de una ocasión una apertura que aún me costaba trabajo asimilar. Ni siquiera yo había sido tan abierta con él con respecto a mi vida privada. En verdad me era difícil entender esa actitud suya: cuando llegaba el momento era sincero y auténtico, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parecía disfrutar fastidiándome la vida como si fuera su hermana...

_Su hermana_, repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Finalmente todo parecía aclararse como si un huracán sacudiera las telarañas de mi cerebro. Sakura y yo teníamos la misma edad, y aunque el rechazo que Touya sentía por mí era evidente al momento de conocernos, de pronto éste se fue transformando poco a poco en un estira-afloja en nuestro trato diario, pero no pensado para dañar al otro, sino para obtener alguna reacción "interesante" a cambio. ¿No era así como Sakura me había explicado su relación con él?

—_¿Sabes? Los teléfonos se inventaron para hablar. No puedo verte y saber lo que estás pensando_ —se burló al otro lado—. _¿O ya estás soñando despierta con tu boda de ensueño igual que el monstruo_? —chasqueó la lengua—. _Con un demonio, ustedes sí que se parecen._

Touya me comparaba con Sakura. Era por eso que me había permitido entrar en su vida.

—Disculpa, estaba pensando en lo que me habías dicho —confesé—. En verdad me parece muy loable la forma en la que cuidas de Ryusei-kun.

—_¿Loable?_ —rió—. _Si no me equivoco, fuiste tú la que dijo que era un pésimo padre. Apuesto a que pensaste que él no merecía tener a un patán como yo._

No pude evitarlo, simplemente no pude. Me había leído tan precisamente que incluso me causó gracia. Solté una carcajada y me llevé rápidamente la mano a la boa para intentar sofocarla, aunque del otro lado pude oír ese clásico resoplido que emitía cuando su risa burlona asomaba más de la cuenta.

—Perdón. Eso pensaba, pero parecía que te esforzabas en hacérmelo creer.

—_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensa la "profesora favorita" de Ryu?_

—Creo que me reservaré el comentario —sonreí con auténtica malicia. Me agradaba la idea de dejarlo con la duda—. Pasando a algo más importante: es la segunda vez que dices que soy su "profesora favorita". ¿Acaso él dijo eso?

—_No lo sé. Creo que me reservaré el comentario_ —sin necesidad de verlo pude imaginar su media sonrisa, aún más maléfica que la mía, y su mirada maquiavélica regodeándose de dejarme con la duda. Pero tenía que controlarme, aunque cualquiera que me conozca realmente bien sabría que la curiosidad es mi mayor debilidad.

—Entonces asumiré que eso es un sí —intenté sonar confiada, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que desistiera de lo suyo y me dijera lo que opinaba mi alumno sobre mí. ¿Acaso le gustaba la manera en la que daba las clases? ¿O era mi trato personal? ¡Diablos! A cualquier maestra (sobre todo novata, como yo) le gustaría saber lo que sus alumnos opinan sobre ella.

Suspiré.

—_Creo que te extrañará si te vas de Tomoeda_ —soltó de pronto y una amarga sensación me llenó la garganta—. _Nunca había platicado tanto sobre algún profesor. Cuando llega a casa lo primero que hace es ponerse a hablar sobre ti y la cantidad de cosas que les enseñas._

Fue como recibir un baldazo de agua fría en invierno. Me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y no tuve más palabras para responderle. ¿En verdad Ryusei hablaba tanto de mí?

—_No me crees. Bueno, deberías saberlo sin que tuvieran que decírtelo _—soltó un bufido cuyo significado no alcancé a reconocer, aunque lo siguiente que dijo me dio una buena pista—. _Aunque espero que no se siga encariñando tanto contigo de ahora en adelante. Yue dice que está en una edad en la que comienzan a ver una segunda figura materna en la maestra. El problema es que él nunca tuvo una..._

Y los baldazos seguían llegando uno tras otro. Sentí que los dedos se me entumían y tragué saliva. Ese pequeño se estaba robando una parte de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —pregunté antes de darme cuenta.

—_Buena pregunta… Mejor olvídalo, no quiero que pienses que te estoy manipulando para que sientas preferencia por él y le des mejor calificación que a los otros. Como maestra, tu objetivi..._

—No lo decía por eso —suspiré—. En fin... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?

—_Puedes. No significa que tenga que responderla._

Agradecí que no pudiera ver mi sonrisa torcida. Por supuesto que sólo alguien como él podría contestar algo así.

—¿Cómo era... _ella_?

—_¿Nakuru?_

—Sí, su madre —me mordí el labio. ¿Qué diablos debía importarme a mí cómo fuera la difunta madre del pequeño Ryusei?

—_Parecía un personaje de película._

—¿Qué clase de comentario es ése? —fruncí el ceño. Definitivamente había esperado cualquier respuesta, menos aquélla—. ¿Lo dices por lo bella que era?

—_No _—escuché movimiento al otro lado de la línea. Supuse que había comenzado a caminar, aunque no parecía estar en la calle_—. Quiero decir: sí era hermosa, pero no era a eso a lo que me refería. Es sólo que nunca he encontrado a una mujer así en la vida real. No sólo era extrovertida, sino muy... _sui géneris_. ¿Te he dicho que se metía incluso al dormitorio de varones en la universidad para buscarme? Estaba prohibido hacerlo, pero a Nakuru nunca le importó. Para ella no existían planes. Si quería ver a alguien, simplemente lo hacía sin pensar en anunciarse._

—No me imagino haciendo eso —confesé.

—_Nakuru era una persona libre. Tú llevas una vida más rígida. Apuesto a que siempre debes concertar una cita con tu novio para poder verlo._

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una persona cuadrada? —me molestó un poco, lo admito. Incluso sentí mis dedos aferrarse con más fuerza al teléfono.

—_Podrías demostrarme mi error. Dime, ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? _

Ver a Eriol sólo por el hecho de verlo, sin tener que anticiparlo y siguiendo nada más que un deseo por estar con él como Nakuru con Touya. No, no podía mostrarle que estaba equivocado, porque no era así. Mi silencio fue su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera sentirme más incómoda al respecto, volví a escuchar algo al otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Con quién hablas papá?_

Me brincó el corazón al escuchar su voz. Ese espíritu maternal que parecía dormido en mí la mayor parte del tiempo se encendió recordando las palabras de su padre minutos antes. Definitivamente un alumno es mucho más que sólo eso, pensé.

—_Averígualo tú mismo. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?_

—_¿Ella? ¿Es la tía Sakura?_

—No.

Oí cuando el auricular cambiaba de manos. Entonces su voz, aún más aguda a causa de la línea telefónica, timbró en mis oídos.

—_¿Ho...hola? Habla Ryusei Kinomoto._

Un nuevo ataque de ternura me invadió al notar la formalidad con la que se presentaba. Podía sentir su bochorno llegar hasta mí y sin embargo había cogido el teléfono y trataba de saludar a la persona desconocida al otro lado. Ese pequeño ángel había caído en una travesura más de su padre.

—Buenas tardes, Ryusei-kun —me animé a saludar y pude escuchar su sorpresa.

—_¡Profesora Daidouji! Bu...buenas tardes_ —intentó continuar más calmadamente—._ Ya hice mi tarea para mañana._

Casi quise reír.

—Me alegra mucho. Eres un chico muy responsable.

—_¡Mi papá me ayudó!_ —anunció con orgullo_—. Él sabe mucho de matemáticas._

Esta vez era mi turno de sorprenderme. No le había preguntado nada al respecto. Tratándose de Ryusei cualquier información extra siempre parecía innecesaria a menos que fuera expresamente solicitada. ¿O es que acaso era algo que quería compartir conmigo aunque no se lo preguntara?

Claro, pensé, para un niño su papá siempre será su más grande héroe.

—Entonces... si veo algún error en tu tarea, la mala nota será para tu papá —bromeé, aunque en mi interior una amarga sensación se había formado. Recordé cuando yo misma era una niña... cuando Sonomi Daidouji aún era mi más grande modelo a seguir: mi heroína. Y a mediodía me había disculpado con Eriol por pensar que mi madre lo había manipulado. Me había vuelto una paranoica tratándose de ella.

¿En qué momento cambió todo para llegar hasta _esto_?

—Ryusei-kun —continué, luchando por recuperarme—, tu tía Sakura me dijo ayer que estás entrenando mucho para el festival de deportes. ¿Es cierto que además del equipo de fútbol estás saliendo a correr con tu papá?

—_Sí —_habíamos regresado a las respuestas precisas. Irremediablemente me arrancó una sonrisa.

—Te interesan mucho los deportes, ¿verdad?

Esta vez la respuesta demoró más tiempo de lo esperado. Casi podía ver sus ojos parpadeando como cuando hacía cuando meditaba algún tema.

—_No sé._

Tenía que aprender a formular mis preguntas si quería obtener más información de mi pequeño alumno. Al contrario del resto del universo, las preguntas cerradas y reducidas a un _sí_ o _no _(o un _no sé_, como en este caso) no eran la solución con Ryusei.

—Sin embargo estás entrenando muy duro, así que supongo que te interesa ganar, ¿No es así? —otra vez una pregunta cerrada, así que intenté compensarla—. ¿Por qué?

—_Sí —_por el tono de su voz imaginé su distintiva seriedad—. _Papá y la tía Sakura ganaron todas las competencias de deportes cuando estuvieron en la primaria, así que quiero hacer lo mismo._

¿Sakura también era una atleta? Esa chica era un estuche de monerías. No sé si así era también en sus tiempos, pero algunas de las competencias en nuestra escuela son mixtas, por lo que no es fácil que una niña les gane a sus compañeros en todo. Sentí que mi admiración por la joven Kinomoto crecía un poco más. Mi habilidad para los deportes quedaba reducida al esquí de montaña durante el invierno y salir a correr por las mañanas. No me quejo: mi condición física no es mala, pero los deportes de competencia, en equipo o de contacto jamás fueron lo mío pese a que se supone que debo ayudar a mis alumnos a prepararse para el festival.

—Quizá sería bueno que me uniera a esos entrenamientos —bromeé. Craso error: tratándose de Ryusei Kinomoto nada es una broma, y me di cuenta de mi metida de pata cuando escuché al niño dirigirse a su padre al otro lado de la línea:

—_Papá, ¿puede entrenar la profesora Daidouji con nosotros?_

Sentí que me cambiaba la cara de color y se me incendiaban las orejas. ¿Ahora qué iba a pensar Touya con eso? _No te importa lo que él piense_, intenté convencerme. Pero entonces escuché la risa apagada del otro.

—_¿Crees que pueda con el entrenamiento?_

Con seis palabras encendió la chispa de mi orgullo. _No me subestimes, Touya Kinomoto_. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con mi tren de pensamientos mi encantador alumno salió en mi defensa:

—_¡Claro que sí! La profesora Daidouji puede con todo. _

Ese niño merecía un abrazo, un beso, un chocolate (o quizá un millar) y todo mi amor. Por alumnos como él es que todo valía la pena.

—_¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

Me estaba dando cuenta de que había sido dejada a un lado en esa conversación. ¿Ryusei se habría olvidado de que yo seguía al otro lado de la línea?

—_La vez que vino a comer pizza comió casi lo mismo que tú, y ayer durante la boda también comió muchísimo. Es como la tía Sakura o el tío Yukito, que comen mucho porque hacen mucho ejercicio._

Escuché las carcajadas de Touya tan claras y estridentes como un trueno y no supe si reír o llorar. Con semejante argumento ya no estaba tan segura de querer que mi pequeño defensor continuara abogando por mí. Sentí mi cara arder nuevamente: el día de la pizza había comido más de la cuenta por cuestiones de orgullo frente a la mirada burlona de su padre, y durante el banquete por la boda de Sakura no había podido parar de comer, ansiosa ante el prometido encuentro con Eriol y sus posibles consecuencias.

—_Entonces dile que puede empezar mañana mismo. Dile que venga contigo saliendo de la escuela, pero que no crea que voy a ser blando con ella sólo porque es mujer o porque es tu maestra. Todos entrenaremos a la par._

¿Me estaba retando? Alguien debía aprender que nadie se mete con el orgullo de un Daidouji. Cuando escuché movimiento en el teléfono supe que finalmente Ryusei se había acordado que estaba ahí.

—_Profesora Daidouji, dice mi papá que…_

—Gracias Ryusei-kun, ya lo escuché —sonreí—. Dile que ahí estaré a partir de mañana. Tiene mi palabra.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__finalmente de regreso después de un mes caótico de exámenes, aunque aún tengo que presentar otros dos la próxima semana. Dependiendo de esto es posible que se retrase otra semana la actualización de Moonlight Sonata y (por consecuencia) otra semana la de esta historia, así que tendré que pedir otra vez su paciencia, aunque les agradezco mucho la que ya han tenido durante todo este mes._

_En fin, este capítulo en sí es tan sólo un preámbulo al que sigue, porque la trama está a punto de cambiar 180°, así que las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes entre este par. _

_Por cierto, hay quienes me han solicitado un POV de Touya. No lo había pensado en un inicio, pero ahora la idea juega en mi cabeza, así que también me interesa su opinión: ¿les interesa un POV de este genial hombre? No sé si prefieran quedarse con la duda sobre lo que va pensando o saber qué es lo que ocurre en esa impredecible cabeza. Así que en sus comentarios (que siempre es un placer recibir y que agradezco de todo corazón), pueden decirme si les interesa y por qué. Me agradaría saber lo que piensan al respecto._

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, sus hermosos comentarios y por seguir esta extravagante historia. Veo que ya muchos la han incluido entre sus alertas y favoritos, y sinceramente eso es todo un honor para su humilde autora._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. 11

**11**

**Si alguien quiere pisotearte, alza tú el pie primero**

Habían pasado unas semanas de vértigo entre la escuela y los entrenamientos (nada fáciles, por cierto) con Ryusei y su padre saliendo de clases, de modo que decidí aprovechar que el viernes las clases terminaron temprano para saltarme el entrenamiento y su consecuente riña diaria con Touya y treparme a un tren con dirección a Tokio. Después de hacer las pases y cerrar debidamente nuestro compromiso, Eriol y yo no habíamos podido vernos debido a que él había tenido que salir a Hokkaido durante el fin de semana anterior por cuestiones de trabajo, así que ahora tenía ganas de darle una sorpresa a mi novio. "Apuesto a que siempre debes concertar una cita con tu novio para poder verlo" había dicho Touya y admito que sus palabras consiguieron picarme el orgullo. Nunca me veía con mi novio sin una cita previa y un poco de espontaneidad nos vendría bien ahora. Habíamos prometido vernos el sábado para comenzar a con los arreglos de la boda. ¿Y qué tal si lo hacíamos el viernes en lugar del sábado? Mejor aún: el viernes _y_ el sábado, y de ser posible encerrarnos hasta el domingo. Además, considerando que la última vez apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de salir a comer para conciliar nuestras diferencias, después de estas semanas ambos nos lo merecíamos.

—¡Oh, sí! no sabes la que te espera —me sonreí abrazándome a la bolsa que colgaba de mi hombro. El jueves había optado por darme un paseo por la única tienda de lencería que parecía haber en Tomoeda. Después de una hora de desidia finalmente me llevé dos atuendos que seguramente volverían loco al pobre hombre. No es por nada, pero soy consciente de que tengo una figura bastante femenina y delicada y me gusta usar una de esas hermosas piezas de vez en cuando. Sentirme sensual, aunque a veces no sé quién lo disfruta más: si él o yo.

Llegué al apartamento de Eriol. Tenía una copia de la llave, así que entré sin problemas. Eriol tardaría todavía un par de horas en llegar, por lo que me bañé y me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo en arreglarme. Esa noche habría _acción_, por lo que dejé mi cabello suelto pero perfumado. Me maquillé poco para evitar manchar las sábanas y finalmente saqué los dos conjuntos y los coloqué sobre la cama. ¿Negro con rojo o azul celeste con rosa pálido? Los dos tenían su tanga y su exquisito corsé, dignos de cualquier cabaret francés. El primero tenía un toque más sensual y venía con un sexy liguero de encajes, en tanto que el segundo parecía más inocente y juguetón con unos detalles muy lindos en el trasero.

Tomé el rojo.

Miré el reloj: las siete y media. Eriol no tardaría en llegar. Saqué de la bolsa una botella de vino y la descorché, colocándola sobre la mesita de noche junto a dos copas que tomé de la cocina. Lamenté no haber llevado velas también, pero entonces recordé que Eriol guardaba unas veladoras en la alacena y tomé algunas para acomodarlas estratégicamente. No las encendería hasta que llegara el momento, de esa manera Eriol no se daría cuenta de mi presencia sino hasta que entrara al cuarto y me viera postrada en la cama, dispuesta a atacarlo (o viceversa). Así que dejé el encendedor sobre el buró y me senté a esperar.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando escuché la llave en el seguro de la puerta y se me aceleró el corazón. Me sentía excitada como una niña jugando una travesura. ¿Qué cara pondría mi novio? Entonces le oí entrar, pero se me subieron todos los colores al rostro cuando le escuché invitar a pasar a alguien. ¿Había invitado a un amigo? ¡Era viernes por la noche! Diablos, debí haberme informado primero si su equipo favorito tendría partido.

Entré en un ataque de pánico. ¡No podían verme así! Me imaginé la escena inmediatamente: Eriol y su amigo (o amigos) sentados en el sofá y yo apareciendo con mi liguero…

—Qué bonito lugar. Nunca me imaginé que encontraría un departamento de soltero tan limpio y ordenado —ésa no era la voz de un hombre.

Me quedé helada en mi lugar, maquinando pensamientos a mil por hora. ¿Qué hacía una mujer en el piso de mi novio? No, no podía hacerme ideas ridículas, ¿cierto? Bien podría ser la acompañante de uno de sus amigos. Después de todo, aun no sabía cuántas personas eran.

Muy bien, entonces hay que asegurarse primero, pensé. Procurando no hacer ruido alguno, saqué la cabeza de la habitación y me asomé buscando su presencia, pero era difícil ver algo aparte del pasillo y una parte de la cocina, así que de puntillas y con todo el sigilo del universo caminé por el pasillo para acercarme. Las voces se iban haciendo más claras: estaban en la sala.

—¿Gustas algo de beber?

—¿Acaso estás pensando en embriagarme?

A mí no me engañan: esa descarada era una coqueta, por usar algún eufemismo.

—Sólo un poco, quizás. Pero no creo que sea necesario

¿Qué? Fruncí el ceño. ¿Eriol también le estaba…? Suficiente. Con el corazón acelerado finalmente llegué a la esquina y me asomé por el borde con el mutismo de un ninja. Por si acaso me quedaban dudas, ninguna imagen hubiera podido ser más esclarecedora que aquella: una sensual pelirroja sentada en el sillón con mi prometido… besándolo. O él la besaba a ella, ya daba igual. Gracias al cielo que no podía ver sus manos desde mi posición: no necesitaba más ejemplos para saber lo que estaba pasando allí.

_Hijo de…_

Ahora la sangre me hervía y el corazón me latía como cien tambores de batalla, pero ya no precisamente por nerviosismo o suspenso. Con todo y sus palabras de amor eterno y su cuento sobre formar una familia juntos, ese desgraciado se había burlado de mí, ¿desde cuándo? Era lo de menos: Tomoyo Daidouji no es payaso de nadie.

Apretando los dientes para reprimir un sollozo regresé a la habitación y me sujeté de la mesita de noche para aspirar profundamente una y otra vez.

1…2…3…4…

_Hijo de puta._

5…6…7…

No, no lloraría. Ese cabrón no lo merecía.

8…9…

Si él pensaba que me iba a humillar de esa manera, estaba muy equivocado. Después de dos años de noviazgo, evidentemente nunca supo quién era yo. Me miré entonces en el espejo del ropero con ese ridículo corsé y el liguero. ¿Qué diablos hacía vestida así para semejante imbécil? Lancé una mirada entonces a la cama. Ahí continuaba el otro conjunto que no había querido ponerme esta noche. "Para otra ocasión", había pensado. ¡Já!

10.

Sonreí. ¿Por qué para otra ocasión, si podría usarlo ahora mismo?

—Cuando dijiste que me invitarías a cenar no aclaraste que yo sería la cena —escuché la _dulce _voz de la chica mientras me encaminaba nuevamente por el pasillo. Una risita idiota de Eriol le respondió. Al llegar a la sala él le plantaba un beso en el cuello.

—En realidad, tú eres el postre —les vi brincar en su lugar y ambos se pusieron rápidamente de pie para encararme con cara de conejos asustados al escuchar mi voz.

—¡Tomoyo! —Eriol se atragantó—, ¿qué…?

—Muy bien, Eriol. Esta vez sí le atinaste —le sonreí yo, no a él, sino a ella. Había aprendido esa sonrisa ladina y burlona de Touya. Incliné la cabeza en gesto de aprobación—. Ahora sí parece que hablamos el mismo idioma —caminé hacia ella y a propósito me mordí el labio—. ¿Cómo te llamas, linda? —tomé un mechón de su cabello. Obviamente no era pelirroja natural, pensé, pero igual lo acaricié con adoración y me lo llevé a la nariz.

—¿Tomoyo?

—Gracias, amor, estoy segura de que los tres lo pasaremos en grande. No podía esperar… —me pegué a Eriol esta vez y le planté un largo beso en la boca. Disfrútalo, cabrón, porque no hay repetición. Incrédulo, el hombre no sabía si mirarme a los ojos o a mi "disfraz". Así es, el corsé y el liguero en sus respectivos lugares y a todo lo que daba su potencial.

—¿Quién es ella, Eriol?

Eso debería preguntar yo, zorra.

—Disculpa, soy Tomoyo. Creí que Eriol te habría dicho mi nombre, pero así es él, tampoco me habló mucho de ti, le gusta mantener la sorpresa hasta el final —le guiñé un ojo y sonreí—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ka…Kaho… Kaho Mizuki.

—Hola Kaho… —le tomé ambas manos y me acerqué a ella en una pose bastante sugerente. ¿Querías una perra, Eriol? Ahora sabrás lo que es una—. Seguro Eriol ya te ofreció una copa, pero las dejé en la habitación. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿Qué diab…? ¡Eriol! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la mujer fulminó a "mi prometido" con su mirada dorada, pero él mismo no sabía qué hacer. Podía verlo en su cara, el desgraciado estaba tan excitado como confundido. Sus dos cabezas (si es que me entienden) estaban en conflicto total. _Touché._

—Yo… no… ¿Tomoyo?

Ajena a las preguntas de ambos, me coloqué esta vez detrás de Eriol y lo abracé por la espalda, mostrándole finalmente lo que traía en una mano: el otro delicado conjunto en azul y rosa. El pobre baboso lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—Si me hubieras dado algunas pistas, habría podido escoger algo más adecuado para ella, pero creo que por hoy estará bien. ¿Se lo pones tú, o quieres que lo haga yo, _amor_? —susurré sensualmente contra su oído y lo sentí temblar. Vamos, ya casi estás ahí. Vas a estallar en mil pedazos, _amor._

—¿Así que a esto me trajiste? ¿Por esto tanto misterio? —vociferó ella finalmente—. ¡Ustedes dos son unos malditos pervertidos! Eriol, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida —le apuntó con un dedo caminando a la salida.

—¡Oye, Kaho, no es lo que tú…!

—¡Mejor búsquense una puta! —roja como la grana (y como su cabello), _Kaho_ tomó sus zapatos y se fue azotando la puerta tras de sí.

—Uy… —no pude evitar reír esta vez—. Creo que se enojó. Ni siquiera se quiso calzar aquí dentro. Me hubieras dicho antes que te gustaban tan temperamentales... habría comprado un látigo y algo en tonos oscuros.

Solté a Eriol y él se volvió hacia mí. Su mirada continuaba bailando entre la incredulidad, el asombro, el temor y… claro, tampoco podía esconder ese brillo de excitación. Alcancé a vislumbrar un discreto bulto en su entrepierna

—Tomoyo, yo no…

—¿No tendrás acción esta noche? —me crucé de brazos—. Ya me di cuenta —di la media vuelta y regresé por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Lo escuché seguirme. Y no, no me importó que mirara mi trasero con semejante tanga. Me había visto un millón de veces, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sabiendo que nunca más podría tocarlo otra vez.

Caminé al buró y tranquilamente tomé ambas copas, las serví y le extendí una a él. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, su extrañeza creció aún más en esos ojos azules y aún incrédulos.

—Brindemos: por tu libertad, cariño —sonreí como un auténtico ángel. Algún día me premiarían en Cannes.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué es todo esto? No puedes…

Lo ignoré olímpicamente. Se atragantó con sus disculpas, sus no-es-lo-que-piensas, un sinfín de no-volverá-a-suceder y sus lo-siento. Balbuceó y repetidamente trató de acercarse hasta que me terminé la copa. Entonces le lancé una mirada aburrida.

—Es de mala suerte brindar y no beber —tranquilamente caminé a mi bolso y saqué el vestido con el que había llegado. Sin quitarme mi sugerente atuendo comencé a vestirme agradeciendo que le sentaran bien las medias negras que aún traía puestas y prendidas de su liguero—. Dicen que son siete años de mala suerte en el sexo…

—Tomoyo, en verdad eso no era nada. Lo importante es que tú y yo nos vamos a casar y…

—¿Es por el vino? —miré entonces su copa—. Te aseguro que es un excelente merlot, muy frutal y aromático, aunque si prefieres un _bouquet _con notas minerales, creo que tengo lo que necesitas —me acerqué a él y de un sólo movimiento me saqué el anillo de compromiso y lo dejé caer al líquido rojo con todo y su exquisito diamante—. ¿Qué tal? Te aseguro que esa copa vale por lo menos unos cientos de miles de yenes ahora —ironicé.

—¿Estás rompiendo nuestro compromiso?

Entorné los ojos y metí a la bolsa todo lo que había traído. Cuando estaba por meter la botella, decidí dejarla ahí como un "regalo" para mi querido Eriol. Seguramente la necesitaría esa noche.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo y comprobé que bajo mi inocente atuendo no alcanzaba a divisarse nada de lo que traía por debajo. Saqué las botas (que había dejado en una esquina de la habitación para que Eriol no se diera cuenta de mi presencia al verlas en el recibidor) y caminé campantemente a la salida.

—¡Tomoyo, por favor! Piénsalo un poco, quédate y danos la oportunidad de hablarlo y encontrar una solución juntos.

No había duda que era un abogado y hombre de negocios. Seguramente era así como había visto nuestro compromiso desde el inicio, como un trato de mutuo beneficio y cláusulas en letras pequeñas con respecto a la "exclusividad de las partes". Cada palabra suya me encendía de coraje por dentro, pero claro que ese cabrón no me vería hacerle un drama. No lo merecía

—No es necesario: yo ya encontré la mía —le sonreí—. Cuídate mucho, Eriol, y que tengas mucha suerte en encontrar a alguien mejor. Seguramente la necesitarás —le guiñé un ojo y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla. Punto final.

Salí de ahí y caminé sin voltear atrás. Sentí su mirada en mi espalda y la puerta de su departamento aún no se había cerrado cuando el elevador llegó. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron detrás de mí y sólo entonces suspiré.

* * *

—¿En verdad pasó eso? —Touya alzó una ceja, aparentemente más divertido que de costumbre. Yo alcé mi copa y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Crees que lo inventaría?

Tenía mi punto y él lo sabía. De pronto lo vi llevarse una mano a la boca. No tenía que ser adivina para darme cuenta de que le costaba trabajo no reír a carcajadas.

—No te pedí que vinieras para burlarte de mí. Eso lo haces todo el tiempo —hice un mohín y aprovechando que el barman por fin me prestaba atención le pedí otra copa.

—Hey, tranquila. Ya llevas cuatro, sin contar las que ya habías tomado antes de que llegara.

Y ahí estaba esa faceta protectora de Touya. A lo largo de las últimas dos semanas entrenando con él y su hijo la había visto aflorar en más de una ocasión. Pese a aparentar ser un sádico guasón irremediable, nunca permitía que Ryusei o yo nos extralimitáramos en algún ejercicio con la emoción del momento. A veces sentía que me tomaba como una especie de suplente de su hermana. Ahora que Sakura estaba lejos de su alcance, tenía que encontrar a alguien con quién comportarse como un hermano odioso.

—Tengo que aprovechar: tú pagas.

Finalmente había decidido cobrarme el favor que me debía Touya, y lo hice sacándolo pasada la medianoche de su casa para acompañarme a una ronda de copas. Después de llegar a Tomoeda, ni siquiera quise ir a casa; había caminado como autómata por un rato hasta toparme con este bar, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con tipos desesperados por una presa fácil en viernes por la noche, así que después de un par de copas me pareció la mejor idea del mundo hacer de Touya mi compañía y escudo.

—¿Eso vas a hacer: embriagarte porque tu novio te engañó con otra? —bufó—. Creí que eras la "señorita perfecta".

Nuevamente me encogí de hombros.

—Todo el mundo lo ha hecho al menos una vez en su vida. ¿No crees que es mi turno? Tengo veintitrés años, ¿Cuándo crees que tendré otra oportunidad para cometer una tontería así?

—Hablas como si ese tipo fuera el único capaz de engañarte —Touya tomó de su cerveza y yo le lancé una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? ¿No crees que encontraré un hombre fiel para pasar mi vida con él?

Mi compañero de bebida se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse contra la barra y girarse para contemplarme abiertamente de pies a cabeza y luego de regreso. Apoyó entonces un codo sobre la barra y luego el mentón en la mano.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente las mujeres pasan por un "todos los hombres son iguales" antes de lanzarse nuevamente a la cacería del tipo ideal.

—En primer lugar, yo no soy una mujer "normal". En segundo lugar, no he dicho que quiera lanzarme en una nueva "cacería" como dices —suspiré.

—¿Ah, no? —él fingió desilusión—. Vaya, y yo que creí que me habías llamado para eso. Incluso me puse ropa interior nueva.

Ese tipo. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo que era tan descarado y aun así lo soportaba? Pero con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a seguirle un poco la corriente.

—Tienes razón, ahora que finalmente soy soltera debería ir y desatramparme con el primer tipo que se me cruce. Después de todo ya estoy vestida para la ocasión: corsé, liguero y medias; pero lamento decepcionarte, Touya —ahora yo alcé una ceja y enseguida le guiñé un ojo—, eres el papá de Ryusei-kun, por lo tanto estás fuera de mis ligas.

—¿Qué? —ahora él simuló estar ofendido—. Soy su padre, no un maldito eunuco. Y si vuelves a mencionar la palabra "liguero" enfrente de mí…

Solté una carcajada. ¿Yo, riendo a carcajadas? No sólo Touya, hasta yo me sorprendí por ello. Pero no había problema, podía culpar al alcohol y al día tan intempestivo que había tenido: el trabajo, el viaje a Tokio, encontrar a Eriol con otra, el asunto del "disfraz", el tremendo acto teatral que había terminado representando para terminar regresando a Tomoeda con el orgullo pisoteado y las manos vacías y llamar de madrugada a nadie menos que el papá de uno de mis alumnos para embriagarnos juntos. Todo parecía sacado de un chiste surrealista. ¿Por qué no rendirse de una vez y soltar una carcajada? La merecía, después de todo, y Touya pareció estar de acuerdo porque una abierta sonrisa se hizo camino en sus labios, extendiéndose mucho más allá que aquella sonrisa suspicaz y burlona tan suya, llegando a formar un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda y dejando entrever sus dientes perfectos.

—Si sigo bebiendo así tendrás que llevarme a casa —comenté tras recuperar el aliento y él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso quiere su alteza real? Le tengo otro trato: la llevaré a mi casa. Queda más cerca.

—Ni se te ocurra —le señalé con un dedo—. No permitiré que Ryusei-kun me vea en este estado.

—Si voy a ser el conductor designado, entonces yo decidiré a dónde iremos —él tomó mi dedo con una mano y se inclinó un poco hacia mí—. Además, llevé a Ryu con Yukito antes de venir. No iba a dejarlo solo en casa a medianoche sin saber cuánto demoraría o siquiera si regresaría a tiempo por la mañana. Aunque seguro se sorprenderá mucho cuando despierte y se descubra en otra cama.

Como siempre, Touya tenía que sacar primero su faceta de buen padre. Podría ser todo lo que quisiera, pero antes que nada estaba su hijo. Ahora recordaba por qué me agradaba tanto su presencia.

—No importa, me llevarás a mi casa.

Él silbó ignorándome olímpicamente y dejamos el tema zanjado por lo pronto para continuar brindando. Touya duró por lo menos otra media hora con la misma cerveza ahora que lo había condenado a manejar por los dos y yo continué pidiendo whisky. Admito que esa costumbre me había quedado por culpa de Eriol. El bastardo tenía un gran gusto para el whisky y siempre que salíamos a beber era ésa la poción elegida. Transcurrida una hora comencé a darme cuenta de que pedir un vaso más sería mi perdición, así que decidí que era momento de retirarnos de ahí. Al intentar ponerme de pie el mundo giró catastróficamente a mi alrededor y mis piernas se negaron rotundamente a detenerme. No pude evitar preguntarme qué diría mi madre si me viera en semejante estado.

—Eres un desastre —Touya me tomó de la cintura y sujetó con la otra mano uno de mis brazos para ayudarme a caminar. Estaba tan ebria que mi reclamo salió como un bufido incomprensible.

—Soy un desastreee… —tararé sin ritmo alguno.

—Nunca dejes de ser maestra —soltó de pronto y yo le miré confundida. Me costó un poco de trabajo enfocar sus ojos oscuros estando tan cerca, pero al final lo conseguí.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí —su rostro era toda seriedad—. Como cantante serías un fracaso.

No iba a decirle que siempre fui la estrella del coro hasta la universidad y fallé en darle un codazo, por lo que me limité a hacer un mohín y dejar que me arrastrara hasta el automóvil. Una vez ahí me relajé contra el asiento.

—Admito que cuando me llamaste pensé que te encontraría llorando desconsoladamente —dijo al entrar al auto y colocarse al volante. Ya a medio sueño alcé ambas cejas.

—No lloraré por un idiota como él.

—En verdad eres única, _profesora_.

¿Eso era un halago? No lo supe. Mis ojos estaban cómodamente cerrados y no los volvería abrir sólo para descubrir su sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__gracias a todos por su paciencia. He tenido unas semanas alocadas después de exámenes, así que casi no podía sentarme a la computadora, pero vaya que me he divertido… y lastimado casi cada parte del cuerpo, jaja. _

_Éste fue uno de los primeros capítulos que escribí (y de mis favoritos). Es aquí donde aflora mucho sobre la personalidad de ambos personajes, además de que da un giro radical a la historia. Como vemos, Eriol no es ningún santito ni el hombre perfecto (lamento mucho desilusionarlas), y Touya es… Touya. _

_Hay un nuevo dibujo disponible para este capítulo en mi DeviantArt (IsisTemptation) y Facebook (Isis Temp). Espero que les guste, sobre todo a los varones que me leen y que me habían preguntado si habría algo para ellos._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero volver a leernos pronto._


	12. 12

**12**

**No llores sobre la leche derramada**

Un sonido seco a mi lado me hizo regresar a la realidad y me di cuenta de que me sentía como un gusano aplastado incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Gruñí.

—¿Te desperté?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé como gato asustado al identificar la voz de Touya. ¿Qué diablos hacía él en mi habitación? Sin embargo me arrepentí del brusco movimiento en cuanto una punzada reclamó un lugar en mi cabeza. Cuando finalmente pude enfocar el rostro del intruso me di cuenta de la indiscreta burla con que me miraba.

—Pareciera que has visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté como si no quisiera esconderme nuevamente entre las sábanas y despertar hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Es en serio? —él se cruzó de brazos y me miró como si me hubiera salido un chimpancé de la boca. Entonces meneó la cabeza y me pasó un vaso que estaba sobre el buró (adiviné que el sonido que me había despertado había sido el de Touya colocando el vaso ahí) y unas pastillas—. Toma, te ayudarán con la resaca.

Miré las pastillas y dudé un poco, pero finalmente me las llevé a la boca y me bebí el contenido del vaso de una sola vez.

—Aún no me has dicho qué haces en mi habitación —me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Ya daba igual si él se daba cuenta de que la estaba pasando de los mil demonios. Me había visto ebria, ¿qué podría ser peor?

—Eso es porque no estamos en tu habitación.

Nota mental: _nunca _preguntes qué podría ser peor.

Miré a mi alrededor y por primera vez noté que la luz de la ventana venía desde mi lado izquierdo en lugar del derecho, el color de las paredes era un tenue ocre amarillo en lugar de salmón y ninguno de los muebles coincidía con los míos. Además, las sábanas eran más rígidas que las mías, aunque el colchón era terriblemente cómodo y adictivo.

Fue instintivo: me llevé las sábanas al pecho y en la cama me alejé de la orilla más cercana a Touya.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —de reojo comprobé que tuviera todas mis ropas en su lugar. Gracias a Dios así era. Incluso podía sentir el apretado corsé bajo mi vestido. Moría de miedo y vergüenza, pero no le dejaría deleitarse con mi humillación, por lo que levanté el mentón y lo encaré. Touya, en cambio, alzó una ceja divertido.

—Dormimos juntos.

Una vez escuché decir que no existe una unión de dos palabras más fuertes que "te amo". Pues se equivocaron: mi mundo se vino abajo con ese "dormimos juntos".

Respira Tomoyo, respira. Cerré los ojos y traté de hacer llegar algo de lucidez a mi cabeza punzante. Entonces recordé que aún seguía vestida. Orgullosa, elevé la cabeza nuevamente y lo encaré.

—Eso es imposible. No creo que te hubieras tomado la molestia de vestirme nuevamente —jaque mate. Le sonreí con autosuficiencia—. Ya, en serio. Si yo dormí aquí, ¿en dónde pasaste la noche?

Touya chasqueó la lengua y señaló con un dedo el costado al que me había retirado en mi ataque de pánico inicial.

—De ese lado.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No. Cuando te dejé sobre la cama y me disponía a largarme al cuarto de Ryu, tú simplemente no me dejaste ir.

¿En verdad hice eso? No podía creerlo. Sin embargo, el gesto de Touya parecía más satisfecho que burlón. Era probable que no fuera una broma después de todo. Suficiente, pensé y recurrí a esconderme entre las sábanas. Dormiría hasta el día siguiente. Quizá para entonces el mundo habría cambiado.

—Ya es mediodía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas dormir?

—Hasta mañana —respondí sin salir de mi resguardo—. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa sobre mi comportamiento de anoche que deba saber?

—No sé qué es lo que recuerdas.

Intenté hacer memoria. No era fácil con esa maldita jaqueca.

—Estábamos en tu auto.

—Bueno, no pasó mucho después de eso. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, te diré que no hubo más romance que el que al parecer tuviste con mi baño —pude escuchar claramente su risa macabra—. Aún no me has dicho qué pasó en ese cuarto la media hora que estuviste encerrada abrazada a la taza.

—¿Y Ryu? —musité intentando pasar por alto la humillación y la socarronería de ese hombre.

—En casa de Yukito, te lo dije anoche… cada una de las cinco veces que preguntaste.

—Quiero dormir.

—¿Necesitas que me quede a tu lado otra vez?

Alcé las sábanas y saqué finalmente la cabeza. Ahí continuaba él en la misma posición, observándome como si fuera un payaso de circo.

—No pude haberte pedido que te quedaras conmigo. Lo que pasa es que eres un pervertido y hubieras soñado con tener la oportunidad de propasarte conmigo —espeté intentando sonar firme y que no quedara en evidencia mi urgencia de correr al baño.

—Créeme: la oportunidad _sí _la tuve —sin discreción alguna contempló mi figura a lo largo y ancho de la cama—. Mirándolo desde otra perspectiva: una chica me llama a mitad de la noche para embriagarnos juntos, ella con lencería de ensueño bajo ese vestidito y muchas ganas de olvidar al zoquete de su ex. Milagrosamente se queda dormida en mi auto y no me deja otra opción que llevarla a mi casa. Se queda en mi cama y me sujeta como cangrejo para que también me quede a dormir a su lado. ¿No podría decir yo que la aprovechada fue otra? —chasqueó nuevamente la lengua y meneó la cabeza—. Tomoyo Daidouji, eres una pervertida. Deberían darme un premio por no caer en tu telaraña.

Me puse de mil colores. Lo sentí: mi rostro estaba ardiendo al rojo vivo.

—¡Sabes que no fue así!

—No conforme con eso, me abrazaste mientras dormías.

Tenía que morir. Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de hundirme bajo la tierra. ¿En verdad había hecho eso? Pero Touya soltó una risotada al ver mi rostro desencajado.

—Está bien, eso último no ocurrió.

Idiota. No, una Daidouji nunca se rebaja a decirlo en voz alta. Templanza y serenidad, templanza y serenidad. Pero ganas no me faltaban de al menos aventarle la almohada a la cabeza. Antes de tomar acción, mi estómago se adelantó y lanzó un generoso gruñido.

—Alguien tiene hambre.

—Suficiente, voy a casa —me incorporé y maldije por dentro al whisky y a todas las bebidas alcohólicas sobre la faz de la tierra cuando mi estómago quiso elevarse hasta mi garganta. ¿Cómo podía tener hambre y querer vomitar al mismo tiempo?

—Es la puerta de allá —señaló Touya como si nada a una de las dos puertas de la habitación. Sin oponer mayor resistencia corrí al baño y me desplomé sobre la taza. Sabía que él podía escuchar el resultado de mis dolorosas contracciones y pensé en irme por el caño junto a los tristes restos de mi estómago. Nunca había sido tan humillada.

Tras hacer un intento por lavarme la cara y enjuagarme la boca, salí nuevamente a la habitación. Mis ojos rojos lo decían todo.

—Voy a casa —traté de recoger mi bolsa y mi orgullo con ella, pero Touya se adelantó.

—Entiendo que es tu primera resaca, así que te explicaré las reglas: mucha agua, algún suero y comida baja en grasas e irritantes. Y muy importante: no salir a caminar como zombi bajo el sol.

—No tengo otra opción, no traigo auto.

—¿Sabes? Creo que mi pago por hacerte fingir ser mi pareja en la boda de Sakura ya ha sido excedido —Touya me miró con cierto enfado—. Si te sigues poniendo pesada, señorita Perfecta Daidouji, tendré que cobrarme con otro favor.

Tenía razón, así que decidí darle una tregua y me senté en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Pues… ya arruinaste la mitad de mi sábado, así que deberás portarte bien la otra mitad —me dedicó una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas. Antes de que pudiera protestar, continuó—. Empezaremos por desayunar. Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerte al carbón.

—Muy bien, ¿qué propones?

—Ayer compré despensa, así que debe haber algo en el refrigerador. Vamos a ver qué se me ocurre —se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación haciéndome un gesto para seguirlo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir: si Touya tenía hambre, ¿por qué no había desayunado? ¿Había estado esperando a que yo despertara todo este tiempo?

* * *

Después del "desayuno" (que por la hora y cantidad pareció comida) nos dispusimos a ver una película. Lo único que yo quería era echarme por el resto del día y al parecer lo único que Touya quería era tener la dicha de molestarme un poco. Estaba claro que yo era algo así como un _hobby _para él.

Me había quitado mi conjuntito "pasional" después de comer (ni siquiera había vuelto a recordar que lo traía hasta que Touya mencionó algo sobre mis medias), y ahora buscábamos algo digno de verse entre los DVDs de los Kinomoto. Entre películas animadas, documentales y terror, todo parecía insalvable. Después de varios minutos de silencio en nuestra búsqueda, me fijé en una fotografía que colgaba de la pared. Era un retrato de Sakura cargando a un Ryusei de unos cuantos meses. Me quedé mirando un tiempo: Ryusei y Touya eran tan parecidos que resultaba imposible tratar de imaginarse a la madre del pequeño.

—¿Ryusei-kun se parece en algo a ella? —cuando me di cuenta, la pregunta ya había escapado de mis labios. Bendita indiscreción.

—¿A Nakuru? —Touya se volvió hacia mí con dos DVDs en la mano. Sonrojada, asentí levemente y él entornó los ojos hacia la derecha, pensando, o probablemente recordando—. No realmente. Era una mujer muy terca… quizá más terca que tú, Tomoyo.

—No pudo haber sido tan malo. Después de todo, tuviste un hijo con ella, ¿no? —sonreí. _Touché._

—No —él se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco tú eres tan mala.

_¿Touché?_

—¿Y cómo se conocieron?

—Fue en la preparatoria. Los dos estudiábamos en el Instituto Seijou. Desde que la conocí, no hubo un instante en que ella dejara de acosarme. "Touya esto, Touya aquello…" —comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos, aún ocupadas con las cajas de las películas—, y se colgaba de mi cuello a la menor oportunidad. En pocas palabras: un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

—¿Entonces cómo fue que ustedes…? —dejé el resto de mi pregunta al aire.

—En la universidad ya no nos vimos tan seguido. Creí que se olvidaría de mí y la verdad me sentí aliviado —rio con el recuerdo y otra vez pude ver sus hoyuelos—. Pasaron dos años y de pronto me la encontré en el festival del _Tanabata_ **(1)**. Ella acababa de colgar su deseo en el bambú mientras Sakura y yo escribíamos los nuestros. Cuando me vio sonrió y lo primero que me dijo fue "Ya no necesito más deseos".

A estas alturas yo lo contemplaba casi pasmada. Todo cuanto Touya decía sonaba como a una película hollywoodense, aunque de antemano sabía que el final no podría ser feliz. Sin embargo Touya sonreía y yo no podía sino querer imaginarme cómo habría sido aquella historia; cómo habría sido ver a Touya enamorado.

—A veces parecíamos como el agua y el aceite. Ella quería ver películas románticas y yo las odiaba. Ella cocinaba pastelillos todo el tiempo y tanto chocolate me causaba migrañas. Yo no tenía tiempo de verla a mitad de los parciales en la universidad y ella se escabullía a mi recámara.

—Era la horma de tu zapato —le fastidié yo y él me dedicó una ceja alzada.

—Pero cada vez que quería ahorcarla ella me respondía con un beso. Siempre sabía cómo desarmarme.

—¿Así que es un beso lo que se necesita para quitarte lo pesado? —bromeé—, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

Claro que con esto me gané una mirada fulminante de su parte. Pero no tardó en regodearse y lanzarme su sonrisita ladina.

—¿Sabes? Puedo dejar la historia ahí. Tengo entendido que _no_ eres una persona curiosa, así que seguramente no te interesa escuchar el resto.

Golpe bajo. Maldito Touya. Resiste Tomoyo, resiste. No pueden jugar contigo tan fácilmente. ¿Y qué más da si no te enteras de lo demás?

—Está bien, ya… me callaré —escupí entre dientes tragándome mi orgullo como un chiquillo obligado a pedir disculpas a su hermanito—. Puedes continuar.

Él me miró durante diez tortuosos segundos antes de decidirse a continuar. Sus ojos se deleitaban viendo mi ansiedad.

—Cuando salió embarazada su padre exigió que nos casáramos. Yo no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, pero sabía que ésa no era la solución. Quería a Nakuru, mucho, pero no podía dejar mi carrera y dedicarme a una familia. Debía primero ser capaz de poder asegurarle un futuro.

—¿Ella no te pidió que se casaran?

—Creí que lo haría, pero fue la primera en encarar a su padre. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me gustaba de ella?

—¿Qué?

—Siempre supo lo que quiso, y una vez me lo dijo directamente: quería formar una familia… conmigo, pero prefería esperar a que el tiempo llegara en lugar de forzar las cosas. Ella quería que resultara de verdad. Cuando Nakuru se proponía algo, siempre lo conseguía.

Los ojos de Touya brillaban. Había visto ese brillo antes en Ryusei y podría reconocerlo ahora. Esos dos en verdad eran como dos gotas de agua.

—La admirabas, ¿cierto? Aún lo haces.

Su sonrisa ladina se extendió un poco más. Por fin dejó los DVDs a un lado y se acomodó sobre el piso, mirándome de frente.

—Por supuesto, es la madre de mi hijo. Sólo una mujer admirable podría serlo, o siquiera acercarse a él.

Permanecimos en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas. Había algo en la mirada de Touya que parecía ocultar otra cosa: un trasfondo púrpura y profundo; y esa sonrisa ladina que no lo abandonaba parecía digna de un pirata en un segundo y al siguiente me recordaba a Ryusei.

En eso de las emociones, Touya era un completo camaleón. Era imposible pensar lo que se escondía detrás de ese camuflaje.

—En fin, los dos acordamos hacernos cargo de él aunque no estuviéramos casados —continuó él como si nada—. Rentamos un piso barato cerca de la universidad y lo arreglamos como pudimos. Conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo por la tarde e iba a clases por la mañana. Ella también siguió asistiendo a clases hasta un par de semanas antes del parto. Quizá no estábamos casados, pero el paquete seguía siendo el mismo: las visitas al doctor, los ecos, las vitaminas, el ácido fólico, los chocolates a medianoche aunque tuviera examen al día siguiente… —se llevó una mano al cabello y sus hoyuelos brotaron nuevamente. Era la tercera vez que me dejaba ver esa sonrisa y yo estaba aturdida—. Y si esa mujer estaba loca en su estado natural, imagínate cómo era con una bomba de hormonas en su interior.

—Seguro te sentiste como Alicia en el país de las Maravillas —sonreí apoyando mi mentón en una mano. A momentos se sentía como si estuviera conversando con un amigo de toda la vida. Touya pareció analizar mi comparación.

—Creo que más bien era como el conejo blanco: mirando el reloj y corriendo todo el tiempo, tratando de satisfacer a la reina —se mordió el labio y yo solté una carcajada. Él me miró divertido mientras yo intentaba componerme nuevamente.

—Y… ¿Sueles hablarle a Ryu sobre su madre?

Pareció sorprendido por el cambio y me pregunté si no estaba yendo demasiado lejos con mis interrogatorios, pero finalmente respondió.

—Ya casi no me pregunta sobre ella. De todas formas no hay muchas cosas nuevas que pueda contarle.

—¿No te ha dicho si le gustaría tener una "mamá"? Tú sabes…

—No. No solamente estoy yo; él siempre ha tenido a mi padre, a Sakura, a Yukito y a Yue… aunque sé que de ninguna manera puede ser lo mismo. Quizá lo ha pensado, pero no se anima a decirlo con palabras.

Un nuevo silencio se alzó entre nosotros. El gesto de Touya había cambiado por completo y no me gustaba el resultado actual. Parecía triste y la razón era evidente: él sólo quería darle lo mejor a la personita que más amaba en el mundo y que tanto dependía de él para ser feliz. En un instante había conseguido transformar al Touya bocón y socarrón en una sombra de sí mismo, un ser azul y melancólico, quizás incluso añorante.

_Lo siento. _Pero no pude decirlo. Me había pasado con tanta estúpida pregunta.

Tragué en seco y casi pareció que el sonido de mi garganta reverberaba por toda la habitación.

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo has hecho bien —confesé finalmente y mi propia voz me pareció apenas un hilo—. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, lo más seguro es que no habría sabido qué hacer. Pero tu hijo está sano, bien educado y, por sobre todo, es feliz. Así que no tienes nada qué lamentar. Eres un buen padre, Touya.

Sus ojos brillaron por un instante, tan abiertos como incrédulos. Claro, ni yo misma podía creer que acabara de decir algo así, pero tampoco lo lamentaba: era la verdad. Entonces su sonrisa misteriosa y ladina regresó a su lugar de siempre y se inclinó hacia el frente, como si quisiera verme más de cerca.

—Así que finalmente admites que no soy el padre irresponsable que una vez me acusaste de ser —alzó una ceja—. Entonces… ¿La _profesora_ Daidouji se equivocó al juzgarme?

¿Ni siquiera un mísero "gracias"? No, tenía que haberlo visto venir: Touya aprovecharía cualquier cosa para fastidiarme y echarme eso en cara. Ese hombre no se merecía la piedad de nadie. Pero respira Tomoyo, respira…

—Ya sé, vamos a ver ésta —propuso él de pronto sacando una del montón. Me fijé en el título y no me sonaba de nada.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Si es buena, la disfrutaremos. Si no lo es, podemos criticarla hasta hartarnos. Es tu especialidad, ¿no?

Algún día borraría esa sonrisa burlona de una vez por todas. Hacía mucho que ese hombre había acabado con mi capacidad para sonreír como un ángel. Pero tenía que admitirle una cosa: llevaba todo el día con él y aún no me había detenido a pensar en Eriol. Acababa de terminar una relación de dos años con un tipo que me había roto el corazón y herido el orgullo y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido revisar mi celular en busca de mensajes suyos o llamadas perdidas, como supuestamente debía ocurrir. En lugar de eso ahí estaba, sentada en la sala de su casa en medio de un caos de películas tiradas por doquier y fastidiándonos como niños, como si el pasado y el futuro no fueran más que ciencia ficción. Y sí, lo admitía: me estaba divirtiendo con esto.

* * *

**(1) El festival del Tanabata: **o festival de las estrellas. El _Ama no kawa_ (la vía láctea) separa a los amantes _Hikoboshi_ (la estrella Altair) y _Orihime_ (estrella Vega), que solamente pueden verse la noche del 7 de Julio. Como parte de la festividad, durante este día se ponen en una rama de bambú tiras de papel de 5 colores (tanzaku) en las que están escritos deseos personales; se colocan otros adornos sencillos y las ramas de bambú se lanzan al río o se queman mientras se reza para que se puedan cumplir los deseos escritos.

_**Notas de la autora: **__he recibido todo tipo de reacciones tras lo ocurrido con Eriol en el capítulo anterior. Me alegra que algunas fans del inglés lo hayan aceptado así y se decanten por mi trigueño favorito, aunque no podía pedir lo mismo de las más acérrimas, lo cual ha abierto un delicioso debate. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan hilarantes al respecto y me alegra que les haya gustado. Pero descuiden, no será lo último que veremos de Eriol. De hecho, ¿imaginan un encuentro entre ambos hombres? Pues váyanlo haciendo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	13. 13

**13**

**No bajes la guardia, anticipa el contragolpe**

La primera señal de que ése no sería un día fácil la recibí por la mañana, cuando el celular sonó después del desayuno y mientras terminaba de alistarme para salir a la escuela. No tuve más que ver el nombre de mi madre en la pantalla para saber que no serían buenas noticias.

—Buenos días mamá —la saludé con tono neutro.

—_He escuchado que cancelaste tu compromiso con Eriol. ¿Es eso cierto Tomoyo?_

Yo estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿qué tal tú? No sabía nada de ti desde aquella fiesta donde tú y mi ex planearon la entrega de anillo más falsa, estrafalaria y cursi frente a todos tus socios y empleados.

—Es cierto, el fin de semana pasado —me ahorré el "¿Quieres que te lo cuente con lujo de detalle o a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?"

—_¿Y se puede saber por qué? No deberías tomar decisiones tan drásticas y cambiar de opinión con tanta frecuencia._

—Querrás decir que no está bien visto.

—_Así es. Si no aclaras esto rápido, no tardarán en crecer los rumores a tu alrededor_

Y es por esto, estimados amigos, que adoro a mi madre: siempre tan sensible, siempre tan preocupada por el bienestar de su familia. Enciendan su detector de sarcasmos.

—Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque realmente no hay nada qué aclarar al respecto: no pienso casarme con alguien que me engaña con una pelirroja exuberante —no era necesario que diera el último dato, pero igual lo hice para saber su reacción.

—_¿Estás en tu departamento?_

—De hecho, estoy a punto de salir —dije mientras me calzaba en el recibidor.

—_Bien, pues debes asegurarte que nadie más te escuche decir estas cosas. Todavía estás a tiempo de evitar un escándalo. Un simple _affair _no es tan difícil de esconder de la prensa._

Me quedé congelada en la puerta y mirando el teléfono como si fuera una serpiente. Ni siquiera de ella podía haberme esperado semejante "consejo" (por llamarle de alguna manera).

—¿En verdad me estás diciendo que me olvide de esto y vuelva con Eriol para casarnos y ser felices por siempre?

—_Sólo te sugiero que pienses mejor las cosas. La familia Hiragizawa es muy influyente y nunca está de más tener un contacto sano y próspero con ellos. No encontrarás un buen partido como Eriol en ese pueblo donde estás._

—Excelente, porque no quiero un "partido" como él. De lo contrario no habría terminado con él en primer lugar.

—_¿Lo dices porque te engañó? Aterriza Tomoyo: todos los hombres lo hacen. Lo importante es que sea discreto y no tenga los demás defectos que el resto tiene. _

—¿Es por eso que tardaste tantos años en separarte de papá?

—_Así es. Un amorío de vez en cuando puede mantenerse bajo control. El problema ocurrió cuando, en un descuido, la información se infiltró a la prensa. Entonces sí, el divorcio fue inminente._

Increíble pero cierto: realmente mi madre me estaba sugiriendo hacerme de la vista gorda ante el engaño de Eriol y continuar como si nada con los planes para la boda perfecta y vivir años y años de una falacia sólo para evitar escándalos y rumores entre sus socios y competidores.

—Gracias por tus consejos, mamá, pero ahora tengo que marcharme —pese a sentir la sangre caliente me despedí de la manera más ecuánime posible y salí por la puerta a la calle de la tranquila Tomoeda, respirando una buena bocanada de su aire puro a cuatro horas de distancia de Tokio, de casa y de ella.

* * *

El bullicio en los festivales escolares siempre es bueno para despejar la mente. Entre los gritos desaforados de los padres apoyando a sus hijos y los alumnos vitoreando a los representantes de sus respectivas clases, todo era euforia. Por supuesto, los accidentes también estaban a la orden del día en un evento deportivo, por lo que las rodillas raspadas con sus consecuentes llantos me tenían dando vueltas entre las canchas y la enfermería. Incluso alguno que otro desmayo a estas alturas del verano parecía un ingrediente infaltable, por lo que no me di cuenta siquiera de la hora hasta las cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando la profesora Nakamura se acercó para ofrecerme un sándwich que había traído de la cafetería de la escuela.

—Los festivales deportivos siempre son la locura total, aunque no te debes descuidar tanto: parece que no has comido nada en todo el día—se rio al escuchar los bramidos de mi estómago y traté de luchar en vano contra mi inminente sonrojo mientras tomaba el sándwich en mis manos y comenzaba a devorarlo tratando de disimular mi avidez.

—El partido debe estar por empezar —susurré luego de unos minutos mirando el programa que tenía en mis manos. Mi grupo tenía su último partido de fútbol del día muy pronto y muchos estaban ansiosos por ver jugar al líder de nuestra clase, el pequeño Ryusei, quien a su corta edad ya era una de las estrellas del equipo de la escuela y había ayudado a llevar a nuestro grupo a la final, de manera que me encaminé junto a la profesora Nakamura a las canchas de fútbol y ambas logramos adueñarnos de un lugar a la sombra poco después de que dieran el silbatazo inicial. Eran muchos los lugares ocupados por los padres de familia en las gradas y el césped, por lo que muchas personas se encontraban disfrutando del juego de pie. A lo largo del partido me distraje a ratos echando un vistazo a las gradas y al público en general. Entre ellos distinguí fácilmente a algunos de los padres de mis alumnos, que evidentemente apoyaban al grupo de 3-A. Incluso vi cerca de la portería al papá de Ryusei con su actitud despreocupada de siempre.

—Al menos una porra o unas palabras de apoyo no vendría mal para la ocasión —me reí. Me resultaba ciertamente irónico (y risible) que otras personas parecieran más entusiastas en apoyar al jugador estrella que su propio padre y entrenador extraoficial, aunque no podía esperarse otra cosa de Touya. Ryusei, en cambio, parecía más que contento con su sola presencia, pues repetidamente miraba en su dirección y sonreía. De vez en cuando también dirigía una mirada a la zona donde la pequeña Ayami daba de brincos sin cesar y clamaba su nombre a todo pulmón.

Sin embargo todo rastro de sonrisa huyó de mi cara cuando miré en dirección de los bebederos y encontré a la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí, en las canchas, en la escuela e incluso en Tomoeda.

_¿Qué diablos haces aquí? _

—¡Vaya, ése sí que es todo un ejemplar! Nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¿Crees que sea el papá de uno de los jugadores? Pero es tan joven —suspiró Nakamura a mi lado—. ¡Sería una pena que estuviera casado!

—No… no creo que esté casado —musité en medio de mi asombro sin apartar la mirada de él. Tras asegurarse de que lo estaba enfocando me devolvió una inclinación de cabeza y se acomodó los lentes con su característica parsimonia mientras comenzaba a andar en mi dirección. Inmediatamente adiviné sus intenciones y decidí que no era bueno enfrentarnos ahí frente a todos los demás, por lo que me disculpé rápidamente con Akane y me puse de pie. Con un gesto de la cabeza le señalé hacia los edificios que estaban detrás de las canchas y caminé hacia ellos sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que él me seguiría de cerca.

Me dirigí al jardín de hortalizas que los niños de primer año cultivaban en la parte trasera del colegio y ahí dejé que Eriol me diera alcance. Mi primer pensamiento había sido caminar a mi salón, que sabía estaría vacío, pero cambié de parecer ante la perspectiva de encontrarme a solas con él en un lugar que me gustaba tanto y en el que estaba a diario. Cuando lo vi acercarse me crucé de brazos.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —dije con el tono más casual que pude. Eriol se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz otra vez.

—No contestas mis mensajes ni respondes mis llamadas, pero tenemos que hablar Tomoyo.

—Te escucho —solté en lugar de un "no me interesa".

—He pasado las últimas dos semanas pensando en ti. Sé que cometí un error, pero me gustaría que lo intentáramos, que me dieras una oportunidad...

Lo miré incrédula sin cambiar mi posición aun cuando dio dos pasos más para acercarse a mí. Estuvimos juntos por dos años y nunca había visto una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Era la primera vez, y aun así no consiguió conmoverme. Podría decir que una parte de mí quería correr a sus brazos mientras la otra me repetía que aquel hombre me había traicionado y no merecía nada más que mi desprecio, pero mentiría si lo hiciera...

Porque en realidad no había ni un sólo gramo de compasión en mí por él. Me asusté. ¿A dónde se habían ido dos años de supuesta felicidad a su lado si en un momento crucial como éste ni siquiera conseguía sentir que algo se removía en mi interior?

No vuelvo a ver películas románticas, pensé, son demasiado dramáticas.

—Tomoyo...

—¿De verdad viniste aquí a suplicar por una oportunidad? Creí que tenías más orgullo que eso —dije ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Me decepcionas, Eriol.

Lo tomé por sorpresa y lo vi en sus ojos pero no podía juzgarlo: incluso yo estaba sorprendida de mi respuesta.

—¿Quieres decir que no te importa lo que tuvimos?

—Me _importó_ mientras lo tuvimos, pero a ti no. Ahora no tenemos nada, así que no le veo el caso, pero tú sí. ¿No crees que el que está mal en tiempos y prioridades eres tú? —respondí con una sonrisa irónica.

_Te metiste con la Daidouji equivocada._

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —dio otros dos pasos y finalmente estaba tan cerca que intentó tomar mi mano, pero no se lo permití. Su voz sonaba molesta, pero su mirada parecía confundida —. Ni siquiera pareces tú misma.

—¿No? ¿Quién parezco entonces?

—Tampoco ese día —acercó su rostro y tenía sus ojos azules tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas s quería—. Nunca habías llegado de sorpresa al apartamento. Cuando me encontraste con Kaho ni siquiera reaccionaste. Ya lo sabías, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces para qué te vestiste así? ¿Lo planeaste todo para hacerme lucir como un idiota?

Finalmente entendí por qué no sentía una pizca de compasión por él. Eriol no me amaba ni me rogaba por una segunda oportunidad, o al menos no como decía (o creía) hacerlo. En realidad sólo sentía curiosidad por la forma en la que había terminado por él. Seguramente había pensado que lloraría y patalearía, que gritaría y correría como una reina del drama por las calles... pero nada de eso había sucedido. Su orgullo de macho conquistador había sido herido y había vuelto no por mí, sino para demostrarse que podía reconquistar a una Tomoyo que él no conocía y que le parecía más intrigante que la dulce Tomoyo con la que había salido, cogido y comido durante dos años.

Su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando me vio sonreír sin moverme un centímetro de mi lugar.

—No tuve que planear nada para hacerte lucir como un idiota, _cariño_, eso lo lograste tú solito. En cuanto a ser o no yo misma, mucho me temo que no me conociste tan bien como pensabas si de verdad creíste que todo en mí era dulzura y alegría.

_Touché._

—¿Crees que no te conozco bien? Conozco cada rincón, cada pensamiento tuyo, y sé que no eres así —intentó acariciarme el hombro, pero le aparté la mano con la mía—. Sé que estás a la defensiva porque te lastimé, por eso vine a pedirte disculpas, a pedirte que comencemos de nuevo. Tomoyo... —susurró acercándose más. Pude sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios, pero estaba decidida a no moverme de donde estaba—, te conozco como nadie más. Para mí eres transparente como un cristal, y por eso sé que me amas y realmente no sabes cómo reaccionar...

—Es un bonito discurso, sobre todo la comparativa con el cristal —sin quererlo brinqué hacia un lado y Eriol también titubeó cuando escuchamos esa voz—. Admito que nunca lo había escuchado. Normalmente usan la analogía con el agua.

—¿Qué haces aquí Touya? —tragué saliva y estoy segura de que él disfrutó de mi sorpresa al verlo.

—Disculpa, te agradecería que nos concedieras un poco de privacidad.

—Creo que ya tuviste bastante tiempo y no lo supiste aprovechar —alzó una ceja y sonrió irónico—, si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—Entiendo —sonrió Eriol sin dejarse amedrentar y se cruzó de brazos—. Así que pretendes algo con Tomoyo y vienes a rescatarla.

—¿Rescatarla? —Touya se metió las manos a los bolsillos y me miró por un segundo antes de volver a Eriol—, ¿de verdad crees que lo necesita?

Olvidando la sorpresa inicial, me mordí los labios para no sonreír. Touya no perdía la oportunidad para burlarse de Eriol y debo admitir que por mi mente jamás cruzó hacer algo por detenerlo. Simplemente no podía perderme de eso.

—Así que no lo niegas: te gusta Tomoyo —Eriol bufó y volvió al tema. Sólo entonces yo también noté que él había lanzado una aseveración y Touya no la había respondido. La sonrisa de Touya creció y me miró. Sentí que se me caería la ropa con aquella mirada y pude percibir cada centímetro de mi piel calentándose bajo su sonrisa macabra y sexy. Sí, tengo que concedérselo esta vez: esa condenada sonrisa del diablo era sexy y sofocante.

—¿Para qué responder, si puedo no hacerlo? Me parece más divertido jugar con las cartas hacia abajo.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Eriol —hablé finalmente y ambos me miraron. Seguramente se dieron cuenta de que tenía la cara colorada, porque Eriol frunció el rostro y Touya alzó las cejas divertido.

—Ahora entiendo —musitó Eriol—. Él también te gusta. Por eso no reaccionaste cuando me viste con ella. Por eso no te quieres mover de este aburrido pueblo ni te interesa volver conmigo. Es por este tipo, ¿verdad?

—Te equivocas Eriol —hastiada, me alejé de él y caminé hasta colocarme a un lado del otro—. Te fui fiel hasta el último momento. Touya no tuvo nada que ver en eso.

—¿Y qué tal ahora? —frunció el ceño—. ¡Qué fácil pareces olvidarme a su lado!

Eriol seguía asumiendo que entre Touya y yo había algo. Podía sacarlo de su error en cualquier momento, pero simplemente no se me daba la gana hacerlo aunque una parte de mí temía el instante en que Touya fuera a abrir la boca para echarme de cabeza y desmentirlo todo.

—¿Creíste que sería más difícil? Te tienes en mucha estima.

No gruñó ni se lanzó contra nosotros sólo porque tiene un orgullo del tamaño del mundo, pero claramente lo vi apretar ambos puños a sus costados.

— Eres el tipo del festival en el templo, ¿cierto? —le lanzó una mirada a Touya y luego se dirigió a mí—. ¿No va eso contra tus principios, Tomoyo? Me pregunto qué dirían tus superiores si supieran que estás saliendo con el padre de uno de tus alumnos.

_Desgraciado._

—Mira, hijo de... —Touya dio un paso al frente, pero lo detuve con una mano en su brazo. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa se había borrado de su cara y parecía realmente intimidante, pero sabía que no era conmigo con quien estaba molesto. Apreté un poco más mi mano en su brazo para asegurarle que estaba bien y entonces me volví hacia Eriol.

—No me decepciones otra vez Eriol. Pese a lo que has hecho, sé que no serías capaz de caer tan bajo como para hacer ese tipo de cosas; deja eso para los malos perdedores. Si algo conozco de ti es tu orgullo y tu dignidad, así que no vayas a perderlos por una tontería, ni siquiera por mí.

Lo lamento mucho, cariño: _jaque mate._

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de los pequeños desde el otro lado del patio. Nada parecía moverse alrededor de los otros y hasta podía oír mi saliva mientras bajaba dificultosamente por mi garganta seca.

—Suficiente —Touya ladeó la cabeza—. Ya la escuchaste: puedes marcharte de aquí con lo que queda de tu dignidad intacta o comenzar el ridículo juego del ex novio celoso e irracional. Tómalo o déjalo.

Eriol me miró. Ya no parecía querer sacarme la cabeza con sus propias manos.

—Realmente has cambiado.

—O quizá nunca la conociste bien —agregó Touya antes de que yo pudiera responder algo.

—¿Y crees que tú lo haces?

Touya se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. ¿Crees que me interesa?

Y no sólo fue Eriol, yo también me volteé a verlo con los ojos cuadrados.

—No sé. Ése será tu problema —respondió luego de unos diez segundos—. Lamento perderme el resto de su bonito festival, pero no tengo razón para quedarme más tiempo. Por cierto, puedes hacer lo que quieras con las cosas que tengo en tu departamento —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas cuando te des cuenta de la oportunidad que estás tirando a la basura: una alianza entre las familias Hiragizawa y Daidouji habría sido imparable. Habrías podido lograr muchas cosas, e incluso superar en pocos años todo lo hecho por tu madre hasta ahora. Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero parece que tú no.

Sólo por si hacía falta corroborar que mi encantador ex prometido había visto nuestro compromiso como una fabulosa oportunidad de negocios, aquí tenía la prueba final y no hubiera podido sorprenderme menos.

—Te equivocas: siempre lo supe, pero nunca me interesó. Lo único que quiero lograr es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero fuiste tú quien no lo entendió. Adiós, Eriol —susurré inflando el pecho. Él ya no contestó y dio la media vuelta para marcharse con un movimiento de mano como única despedida, andando sin mirar atrás hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista al doblar por uno de los edificios.

—Si ése era el hombre perfecto, no quiero saber en qué categoría entramos los demás —escuché a mi lado tras cerca de un minuto de silencio—. Pasando a cosas más importantes: así que... "Es por este tipo" —alardeó Touya señalándose el pecho con el pulgar y con una mirada socarrona. Entorné los ojos al cielo. Con tan sólo dos oraciones acababa de mandar al infierno toda la tensión que se había generado en esos diez o quince minutos.

—Así que... viniste a "rescatarme" —se la devolví con la misma sonrisa y él se encogió de hombros, pero tenía que admitir que de verdad me había ayudado, así que al menos debía agradecérselo—. Gracias y discúlpame por involucrarte en una mentira. Sé que no había razón para darle a entender a Eriol que estábamos saliendo, pero… —me encogí de hombros imitándole— cuando llegó a esa conclusión simplemente ya no quise desmentirlo para ver su reacción.

La sonrisa se borró de su cara y de repente, sin el menor aviso y con un solo movimiento hacia adelante, se deshizo del espacio entre nosotros y me sujetó de la cintura acercándome a él. Antes de poder preguntarme qué diablos estaba pasando me tomó el mentón con una mano y me obligó a mirarlo. Se inclinó un poco hacia mí, de manera que sus ojos estaban tan cerca que podía ver los matices de su mirada. No es fácil enfrentar una mirada como la de Touya Kinomoto; tan profunda, tan oculta, tan oscura… y tan _cerca_. En ese instante sentí que un rayo me atravesaba de los pies a la cabeza y estoy segura de que él pudo percibir muy bien el momento en el que temblé.

—¿En verdad era una mentira? —estaba tan cerca que hasta pude adivinar la taza de café que seguramente había tomado en el festival. Por más que me diera vueltas la cabeza no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos negros bajo ese ceño fruncido. Me quedé de piedra. Quería pensar que era una broma, pero su expresión era sepulcralmente seria. Tragué saliva. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? El agarre de Touya alrededor de mi cintura se apretó un poco más y mi cuerpo finalmente hizo contacto con el de él. Una voz en mi cabeza me urgía a recuperar la compostura y alejarlo de mí, pero la otra me decía que me rindiera. ¿Que me rindiera a qué? No quería siquiera contestar a esa pregunta, de modo que tenía que salir de aquel aprieto cuanto antes.

—¿Q…qué haces Tou-ya? —no podía creer que aquel sonido de ratón fuera mi voz. Además había tartamudeado. ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —se inclinó un poco más y su respiración chocó contra mi piel. Sentí un grito de terror queriendo salir desde mi pecho, de modo que apreté los dientes y creo que volví a pasar saliva. Las piernas me temblaban como a una adolescente. Estaba jugando conmigo, lo sabía, pero lo peor era que no se me ocurría ninguna manera de escapar de aquella situación. Además, sus ojos serios tan cerca de los míos me hacían sentir disminuida. Casi podía escuchar la voz de mi madre diciéndome "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Tomoyo?", un Daidouji no se puede dar el lujo de quedarse sin palabras de esa manera. Nadie juega con un Daidouji, punto.

—Touya… ¿qué…? —pero estaba más muda que un mimo. Entonces nuevamente su media sonrisa hizo acto de aparición y se acercó a mi oído. Lo escuché claramente respirar profundamente una vez antes de hablar con toda la parsimonia del mundo:

—Con esa cara, cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma. Está bien, ahora estamos a mano —y finalmente me soltó, de manera que tuve que forzar a mis piernas de cervatillo a no tambalearse. Su gesto socarrón brillaba como un día de verano en esa expresión tan clásica en él—. Lo siento, ¿de verdad creíste que con un "gracias" me conformaría? Lamento decepcionarte, pero nada en esta vida es gratis, _profesora_ Daidouji.

Lo quería matar. Juro que si no hubiera tenido el corazón en la garganta en ese momento lo habría atravesado con la pluma que se prendaba de mi blusa. Pero al mismo tiempo el sabor agrio que me causaba su mueca sexy pero infantil reactivó mis neuronas para al fin poder responderle algo coherente.

—Debería darte vergüenza darle esa clase de ejemplos a tu hijo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no lo veo por aquí —se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza una vez más y comenzó a andar con desenfado—. Deberías regresar. Tus alumnos te estarán extrañando.

—En verdad no sé a qué diablos viniste —murmuré entre dientes mientras trataba de darle alcance. Según tengo entendido, él no es la clase de personas que hace un favor por iniciativa propia. Incluso aquella primera vez que nos encontramos tuvo que ser convencido por Yukito para ayudarme en el regreso a casa. Sin embargo, cada vez estoy más convencida que él es de esos hombres que ven su masculinidad en proteger a los demás. Pero entender a Touya y los propósitos de sus acciones era punto y aparte. ¿Qué diablos era esa _bromita _para burlarse de mí después de haberme ayudado?

—Ya lo dijo tu ex prometido, ¿no? Vine a rescatarte —comentó de pronto como cualquier cosa y tardé en comprender que había alcanzado a escucharme. Podría decirlo en broma, pero cualquier cosa era impredecible con él, de modo que para evitar sonrojarme o volver a caer en más pensamientos retorcidos me encogí de hombros y le dirigí la más fabulosa sonrisa que pude conseguir.

—¡Qué caballeroso! Muchas gracias.

—Cuando gustes —alzó el mentón y continuamos caminando en silencio hacia el hervidero de vítores y porras en el siguiente patio.

Lamentablemente el partido había terminado, aunque todos estaban tan contentos que no tardé mucho en contagiarme con sus gritos de alegría y apoyo. Sentados sobre el césped, sucios y agotados como lo ameritaba la ocasión, la mayoría de los jugadores devoraba ávidamente unas golosinas que algunas de las mamás habían traído para ellos. El único que no parecía tan entretenido con los dulces era precisamente Ryusei, quien en esos momentos comía tranquilamente de una cajita de almuerzo que al parecer había estado envuelta en un pañuelo rosado con motivos florales.

—No olvides comerte también los calamares —le decía con tono estricto Ayumi sin apartar sus bellos y enormes ojos de él. No tuve que pensarlo mucho para saber quién le había llevado ese almuerzo a mi alumno.

—Tienes razón: necesitaré proteínas y complejo B para poder participar en las pruebas de atletismo —analizó Ryusei contemplando el molusco que sujetaba frente a sus narices con los palillos—. Además, el arroz me dará mucha energía. ¡Gracias!

—Bueno… —Ayumi se sonrojó—, en realidad lo decía porque me costó mucho trabajo hacerlos y… espero que te gusten.

Ryusei la miró a ella y al calamar alternadamente, visiblemente contrariado. Traté de imaginarme lo que podría estar pensando, pero debo admitir que tratándose de él es simplemente imposible.

—Están muy ricos, pero también me gusta mucho el arroz —contestó con su característica simplicidad y Ayumi sonrió como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿En verdad? ¿Quiere decir que te gustó todo?

—Sí.

Reí. Probablemente cualquier otro niño contestaría algo más o trataría de hacerse el interesante (o el difícil), pero Ryusei pecaba de sencillo y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo imposible de entender. Sentí a Touya resoplar un intento de risa a mi lado y sólo entonces recordé que él seguía ahí.

—¿Qué clase de niño conoce las propiedades nutrimentales del calamar? —solté de pronto—. No digo que esté mal, pero ¿No has pensado en enseñarle otra clase de cosas?

—No me mires a mí, es él quien pregunta esas cosas e investiga sin cesar —Touya se encogió de hombros—. Además, no soy yo quien le pasa esa clase de datos. Puedes culpar a Yue si quieres.

Oh, el témpano de hielo y amo de las estadísticas, Yue, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

—¡Profesora Daidouji! —Ryusei no tardó en descubrirme y caminó rápidamente hacia mí—. ¿Vio el partido?

—Lamentablemente me perdí la última parte porque surgió un asunto que tenía que resolver —me disculpé—, pero me alegra saber que ganaron. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias —dijo y al mismo tiempo se sacó la medalla que le colgaba del cuello—. Tenga.

—¿Para mí? —de más estaría describir mi sorpresa y alegría, pero ese pequeño era la ecuanimidad hecha persona.

—Claro. Usted entrenó conmigo también y fue muy divertido, así que quería dársela.

—Gracias —susurré luchando por no dejar escapar una lágrima de emoción ante tanta ternura—, pero… ¿no crees que a Ayami-chan le gustaría más recibirla?

El niño me miró como si tuviera una calabaza en la nariz—. ¿Ayami-chan? ¿Por qué?

Miré a Touya y él se encogió de hombros como diciéndome "A mí no me metas en esto". Con razón, pese a ser tan extraordinariamente inteligente, su hijo era un gran despistado en cuestiones de interacción social, y su padre no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación.

—Pues porque… todos los días te prepara un delicioso almuerzo para que te mantengas sano. ¿No crees que eso también es un gran mérito?

Ryusei parpadeó unos segundos y asintió. Entonces se dirigió a su pequeña amiga.

—Ayami-chan, ¿te gustaría quedarte con mi medalla? Te la regalo.

Como era de esperarse, los ojos de la niña centellearon como dos galaxias.

—¿De verdad puedo quedarme con ella?

—Sí.

Era una comedia ver a ese par junto. Ella, la viva imagen de la emoción y la euforia al recibir el regalo de su amado héroe; él, la seriedad e inocencia absolutas aún sin comprender el porqué del abrazo y la explosión de alegría de su amiga.

—Si quieres hacerla de celestina con mi hijo, admito que estás haciendo un buen trabajo —Touya apareció a mi lado nuevamente—, aunque debes tener cuidado con lo que le aconsejas. Comienzo a pensar que Ryu haría cualquier cosa que tú le pidieras.

—¿Eso crees? —y vi que tras su sonrisa guasona había un dejo de algo que me costó trabajo interpretar—. Parece que eso te preocupa o… ¡Un momento! ¿Esperabas que él te regalara esa medalla a ti?

—¿A mí? — Touya alzó una ceja y me miró divertido—. ¿Eso te parece, _profesora_? Quizás sí, quizás no.

Ahora estaba intrigada. Debía ser eso; su orgullo de padre había sido lastimado, de lo contrario, ¿qué más podría ser? En cualquier caso, sabía que no sería una pregunta fácil de responder.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__tenemos de regreso al dulce Ryusei y en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de él. Pero también tenemos a Eriol, que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados (aunque no en la mejor posición para las fans de este caballero inglés). ¡Qué enfrentamiento entre un hombre tan orgulloso como él y un bufón como Touya! Aunque ambos lograron picarse mutuamente las crestas. Pero Tomoyo tampoco podía quedarse atrás y volaron los golpes bajos en todas direcciones. De verdad que todos parecen querer aprovechar cada segundo para fastidiar al otro, por eso me caen tan bien (jajaja, soy igual)._

_¿Qué opinan en cuanto a Ryusei y Ayami? Me pregunto si algún día el pequeño se dará cuenta o si la niña tendrá que ser aún más directa. De cualquier forma, son una parejita que me mata de ternura._

_Por otra parte, tengo el placer de informarles que Sonomi va que vuela para ser nominada al premio "Mamá bitch" (que me acabo de inventar). ¿No es un encanto de madre?_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me hacen el día cada vez que recibo uno nuevo y leo sus impresiones, así que no dejen de hacerlo, porque yo también muero de risa cuando me entero que logré arrancarles una carcajada en plena calle o en la oficina ;-)_

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
